La enfermedad llamada AMOR
by Dark-Mask-Uzumaki
Summary: Odio que las miren de forma en la que yo siempre hago, ¡NO NECESITAN A NADIE MAS QUE YO! y me asegurare de que nadie nunca jamas se encargue de separarnos y repito NADIE me separara de mis adorables, hermosas y queridísimamente amadas y adoradas hermanitas pronto todos entenderán que ustedes son ¡MÍAS! (Yandere Lincoln) [Dibujo por Crismonster25]
1. Prologo

**Hola todos amigos de FanFiction aquí Dark-Mask-Uzumaki con una nueva actualización esta vez con un nuevo fic.**

**Finalmente aquí de nuevo (Inhala y Exhala) y ahora que ya acabe mis exámenes y por que no decirlo me fue mejor de lo que esperaba aunque eso si con unos pequeños rastros de gripe de hace dos semanas (p##a gripe y p##a vida casi dos semanas muriéndome de tos y mocos TT_TT) Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor y con muchos ¡ánimos!.**

**Se que dije en mi ultima actualización que lo mas probable fuera que actualizara "The TV Lost House" o "El albino callejero" pero durante esta semana finalmente me leí una historia que tenia pendiente y esa es la de "La purga Loud: La noche de Lincoln" (actualmente sigo leyendo Asaylum) y no únicamente esa sino también "Gravity Loud" y "El Mecanismo" (en Wattpad) todas historias del autor BANGHG y después del maratón de historias de BANGHG me inspire a escribir esta historia que ya tenia en mente (aunque actualmente tengo muchas en mente pero primero me concentrare en las que ya tengo publicadas) y he aquí esta historia.**

**Pero bueno sin mas relleno que agregar les dejo con la historia y nos vemos al final. **

* * *

"_**Prologo"**_

. – personaje hablando - .

. – (personaje pensando) - .

"_recuerdos"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a retumbar en su cabeza como si estuviera teniendo una resaca producto de una gran fiesta a la que había asistido.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El sonido de gotas de agua era lo único que podía escuchar en estos momentos.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Lentamente comenzaba a recobrar sus sentidos y comenzó a sentir aquel agudo dolor concentrarse de una parte especifica de su cabeza.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

De pronto una ráfaga de aire frio lo golpeo y lo hizo temblar.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Sentía algo liquido bajarle de la frente hasta su mentón.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Intento abrir un ojo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió y volvió a cerrarlo con fuerza debido a la luz que le pegaba directamente en la cara.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras seguía sintiendo ese líquido bajar de su frente y el aire frio golpear su cuerpo.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Ese sonido comenzaba a irritarle, pero esa irritación paso a convertirse en otro fuerte dolor de cabeza.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Tardo un minuto en por fin acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo un chorro de agua fría lo golpeo directamente.

. – AAAAAAHHHH - . grito por el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – Uff… Uff - . jadeo por el fuerte frio que sentía atreves de todo su cuerpo tembloroso mientras su único ojo abierto por el frio solo podía ver el suelo con confusión.

. – Buenos días asqueroso durmiente - . sonó una voz que hacía eco en todo el lugar donde se encontraba y… esa voz le sonaba familiar.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Levanto la vista para ver donde se encontraba.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Era una especie de sala de operaciones o al menos eso le pareció ya que el lugar estaba realmente a oscuras y la única luz que había era la de un foco colgando sobre él.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Intento moverse solo para darse cuenta de que no podía…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El miedo comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que tensaba todo su cuerpo…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero se encontraba semidesnudo, solo tenia puestos sus calzoncillos blancos y nada más…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Pero no era solo eso, sino que también estaba atado de manos y pies de lo que parecía ser una mesa metálica.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El miedo y la confusión apareció en el rostro con granos de Chaz.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El chico rellenito de diez y seis años de edad buscaba con desesperación a la persona que lo había traído a ese lugar.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Intento recordar que es lo que había sucedido a pesar del dolor de cabeza que le provocaba el golpe sangrante de su frente.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Lo único que recordaba era salir de su trabajo en la tienda de ropa después de haber tenido esa conversación con…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. - ¡Ugh! - . de pronto el dolor de cabeza se intensifico cuando trato de recordar más.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Su pesada respiración junto a esa interminable gotera era lo único que el joven peli naranja escuchaba y entre más lo escuchaba más desesperación comenzaba a sentir…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. - ¿h-hola? ¿hay-y alguie-en ahí? - . se atrevió a preguntar con miedo y ese tartamudeo por el frio que sentía…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El sonido de aquella gotera fue su única respuesta…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Su respiración comenzó a ser alterada siendo lo único que no hacia que se formara un silencio sepulcral en aquel lugar…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Cada gota que caía lo hacía sentirse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

No tenia ni idea de porque estaba aquí o quien lo había traído pero sabia que no era para algo bueno…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Trato de recordar otra vez…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Mientras fruncía el ceño con esfuerzo para intentar recordar más, finalmente lo consiguió…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

* * *

"_Salía desanimado de su trabajo en el mall, había tenido un pésimo día comenzado con sus pésimas calificaciones que lo más seguro lo harían repetir el año."_

"_Caminaba con la cabeza gacha al recordar que también se había declarado a la chica de sus sueños…"_

"_Aquella chica tan alegre, descuidada, amable y de corazón puro con el nombre de… Leni Loud."_

"_Aun tenia presente ese rostro incomodo cuando le confeso sus sentimientos mientras que la rubia de lentes de sol le daba una sonrisa un poco forzada pero amable."_

"_. – lo siento Chaz pero yo amo a alguien más - ."_

"_Eso fue lo que le dijo…"_

"_Leni como siempre le dijo que en contraria a el amor en otra persona y el típico discurso de rechazo."_

"_No le guardaba rencor a Leni después de todo quien podría odiar a la persona que mas amo y sobre todo nunca hizo nada para que la odiara." _

"_Lo único que podía pensar para aliviar su dolor era colarse dentro de una fiesta en los campos universitarios de Royal Woods, conocía a varias personas ahí y le vendría bien un trago de alcohol."_

"_A pesar de ser un joven que todavía cruza la preparatoria el alcohol no era algo que desconocía después de todo tenia una pequeña fama de fiestero"_

"_Mientras el joven pensaba el pésimo día que había tenido y lo que haría después una figura desconocida lo seguía silenciosamente."_

"_Las calles estaban extrañamente sin personas a su alrededor, aunque no era algo de lo cual quejarse ya que el silencio lo ayudaba en sus reflexiones."_

"_De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe después de eso todo se volvía negro…"_

* * *

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Eso era lo último que recordaba…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. - ¡¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?! -. Grito con fuerza, la situación le asustaba demasiado y las posibilidades que cruzaban por su mente no le agradaba un poco.

. - ¡POR FAVOR AMIGO! ¡NO SE QUE TE ALLA HECHO, PERO POR FAVOR ESTO NO ES PARA NADA DIVERTIDO! - . Volvió a gritar pensando que su secuestrador o secuestradores era alguien a quien le pudo haber hecho una broma durante alguna fiesta que tuvo.

. - ¡POR FA- - . Su grito se callo cuando escucho como si un carrito se acercase donde se encontraba.

Aquel sonido provenía de su espalda y debido a sus ataduras le era imposible ver quien era hasta que se mostrase.

. - ¡OYE AMIGO P-! - . Su grito fue inmediatamente callado cuando unas manos colocaron una especie de pelota roja en su boca que le impedía hablar y lo asfixiaba un poco.

. – Cállate tu voz me es muy irritante - . la voz familiar que había escuchado antes volvía a hablar.

Esa voz era masculina, la había escuchado antes, pero debido al miedo y pánico que la situación le provocaba simplemente no podía recordar a quien pertenecía.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

La persona detrás de el pareció ordenar algunos objetos ya que el sonido de algo golpeando contra una superficie de metal…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Finalmente, el sonido se detuvo…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, nunca antes había latido tan rápido casi juraba escucharlo fuerte y claro.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

De repente sintió muchas ganas de llorar debido al miedo…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Confirmado las gotas cayendo lo desesperaban de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – Je - . la voz pareció divertida

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Acaso le pareció divertida la situación en la que se encontraba… claro que le iba a parecer divertida después de todo él no era el amarrado y estaba seguro que fue el quien lo trajo.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El carrito que antes se encontraba detrás de el paso a su lado y lo que llevaba consigo no le hizo ni puta gracia.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El carrito metálico era idéntico a los que llevaban los doctores cuando operaban a alguien o al menos era como lo mostraban en las series de televisión.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Pero esto no era un programa ya que los objetos que estaban en el no se parecían nada falsos.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Lo que había en ese carrito eran pinzas bastante gruesas metálicas y algo oxidadas junto un pañuelo, una botella de alcohol y un cuchillo de cocina muy afilado.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Al ver esos objetos el miedo se intensifico de maneras que nunca había experimentado mientras temblaba sin control por eso…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en mantener a raya las lagrimas que bajaban libremente por sus ojos hasta abarcar toda su cara mientras algunas lágrimas se mezclaban con la saliva que salía de su boca debido a aquella pelota…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – Ya te vas a orinar los calzoncillos Chaz pero si todavía no hemos siquiera empezado - . otra vez aquella voz familiar le hablo con burla en su tono.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Intento decir algo, pero solo salían sonidos ahogados…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Una silueta a penas visible cruzo por la oscuridad hasta estar en frente de él…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – Bueno creo que ya es hora de empezar - . aquella voz dijo desde la oscuridad.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Finalmente salió la persona de la voz misteriosa…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

No lo podía creer, de entre todas las personas que se imaginó que harían esto **él** ni siquiera cruzo por su mente…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – (¡Lincoln Loud!) - . pensó el nombre del hermano mayor de la chica que lo había rechazado y como los adultos le decían "el genio del pueblo".

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

De entre las sombras salió un joven adulto de cabellos blancos que parecía estar entre sus 20 y 21 con un suéter de manga larga arremangado color blanco, sus pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, sus zapatos negros y unos guantes de látex.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El albino le dedico una mirada indiferente y fría que hizo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El albino se acercó a su inmovilizado cuerpo mientras tomaba las pinzas del carrito.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – te estarás preguntando por que estas aquí ¿verdad? - . el peliblanco hablo con frialdad.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Solo asentí a su pregunta.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El albino volvió a dedicarle una mirada indiferente, pero esta era diferente no solo lo miraba con indiferencia sino también como si fuera un animal tonto…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – creo que es bastante obvio - .

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Eso solo lo confundió no entendía por qué lo había traído y lo único que se le ocurría era que el Loud frente a él era un psicópata…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – Sabes lo desagradable que eres ¿verdad? - .

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Eso sí que lo ofendió sabia que no era la persona mas atractiva pero la forma en que se lo dijo era bastante ofensiva.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – No mereces estar cerca de mi bello ángel - . fue lo único que le dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le arranco la uña de su dedo índice con las pinzas.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Su grito de dolor fue ahogado por la pelota en su boca, pero todavía sentía su dedo índice sangrando mientras que sentía un fuerte ardor que hizo que brotaran más lágrimas.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El ardor era en lo único en lo que se concentraba y por eso no se dio cuenta hasta que fue tarde cuando las pinzas fueron por la uña del dedo índice de su mano contraria.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – Siempre te he odiado Chaz - . confeso el albino al chico al chico regordete para después arrancarle otra uña esta vez la del dedo anular izquierdo.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – si de por si tu sola presencia ya me parecía desagradable que te juntaras con mi bello ángel hizo que te odiara - . le hizo lo mismo a su uña anular de su mano contraria.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – siempre he vigilado a los bastardo como tu que se acercan a mi ángel solo para aprovecharse de ella - . su tono se volvió muy rencoroso mientras que su uña del dedo medio volaba.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – mierdecillas como tu solo la quieren por su bello cuerpo y por ser la despistada la ven como alguien manipulable ¿verdad? - . su tono ya de por si rencoroso pareció ganar enojo y con eso otra uña salía volando.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. - ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como le vez los pechos o cuando intentas ver sus bragas? - . otro dedo sin uña.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Chaz no paraba de temblar por el dolor, pero a pesar de este todavía podía escuchar claramente lo que Lincoln le decía.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. - ¡Y no únicamente con mi bello ángel, sino que también el resto de mis amadas! - . ya no parecía enojado ahora parecía furioso con sus propias palabras y en un gran arranque de ira le arranco el resto de uñas que todavía tenía en sus manos.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Sus manos le ardían como nunca y no paraban de sangrar mientras temblaban con fuerza.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Lincoln no parecía satisfecho por lo que de igual forma hizo lo mismo con las uñas de sus pies.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Por mas que intentara pedir ayuda o que se detuviera era completamente inútil la pelota roja lo impedía y lo único que salía de su boca era quejidos ahogados de dolor.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Lincoln tampoco pareció calmarse de su ataque de furia y tomo la botella de alcohol.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Chaz al verlo intento desesperadamente pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero el albino pareció hacerle gracia su patético intento de pedirle que se detuviera…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Lincoln destapo la botella dejando salir ese olor fuerte que caracterizaba al alcohol y… sonrió con maldad mientras regaba el líquido transparente en los sangrantes pies y manos de Chaz.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El efecto fue inmediato las manos y los pies le ardían como el infierno junto con una insoportable comezón…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Soltó el grito de dolor mas grande que había dado en toda su vida pero este fue completamente ahogado y gracias a eso sintió una gran asfixia…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Fueron los segundos mas largos y desesperados de toda su vida mientras intentaba respirar a comidiera lugar…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Finalmente logro respirar por medio de su nariz, aunque se sintió pesado y que todavía necesitaba más.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Pero en todo ese proceso no había parado de sollozar con fuerza el dolor que sentía era insoportable, pero eso no pareció importarle a Lincoln.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

De hecho, entre más escuchaba los patéticos sollozos del adolescente de diez y seis años la ira volvía a su ser…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. - ¡YA CALLATE! - . Le grito Lincoln lleno de furia e irritación por los lamentos de dolor del chico rellenito para después darle un tremendo golpe a su mejilla izquierda.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

El golpe fue tan fuerte que casi hacia que Chaz quedara inconsciente mientras que los dientes del peli naranja se aflojaban por el golpe.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Chaz había estado en algunas peleas, algunas las había ganado y otras perdido pero podía estar seguro de que Lincoln le dio el golpe mas fuerte que había sentido en toda su vida de hecho estaba seguro que si le propinaba otro caería inconsciente.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – Creo que ya es momento de acabar con todo esto - . esas palabras dejaron mas helado a chaz y con sus ojos abiertos como platos por el horror.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Chaz solo negaba con la cabeza mientras veía a Lincoln tomar el gran cuchillo de cocina entre sus manos…

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – (¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!¡NO QUIERO MORIR!) - . Pensó con mucha desesperación Chaz mientras seguía temblando como nunca y su corazón casi parecía estar a punto de darle un paro cardíaco.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

. – (¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYÚDEME QUIEN SEA, PERO AYÚDAME!) - .

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Con una mirada de odio puro Lincoln le clavo el cuchillo a Chaz en su tórax haciendo que todas las suplicas que hacia Chaz en su mente fueran completamente en vano.

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

"Goteo"

Sin piedad alguna Lincoln enterró todavía mas profundo el cuchillo en el tórax de Chaz y con una fuerza extraordinaria Lincoln bajo su cuchillo hasta el estómago de Chaz…

Esta vez ya no se escuchaban las gotas de agua caer sino el geiser de sangre que salía del cuerpo de Chaz empapando a Lincoln quien no pareció inmutarse…

Con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder Chaz sintió el sabor cobrizo de su propia sangre intentar salir desesperadamente de su boca, pero la pelota lo impedía…

Al final la visión de Chaz comenzó a oscurecerse…

Lo ultimo que vio Chaz antes de que todo se tornase completamente oscuro fue a Lincoln con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción mientras que un leve destello rojo iluminaba los ojos de azul celeste de Lincoln…

. – Je, al final murió por ahogarse con su propia sangre - . Fue lo único que dijo Lincoln con su sonrisa malvada todavía presente mientras tomaba el pañuelo del carrito para limpiarse algo de la sangre de Chaz que le había caído.

Lincoln se lavaba las manos en un lavadero que tenía en este cuarto especial.

Su sonrisa no había cambiado en lo absoluto es más parecía más grande todavía.

. – (Uno menos) - . pensó de forma analítica el albino

. – (Seria menos problemático si simplemente entendieran que ellas son **MIAS**) - . Pero después de ese pensamiento Lincoln comenzó a toser de forma muy sonora.

Mirando su mano después de haber cubierto con esta mientras tosía vio que había un poco sangre.

Lincoln miro el carrito metálico que todavía estaba junto al cadáver de Chaz.

El carrito realmente estaba reluciente por lo que fácilmente podías ver tu rostro reflejado en el y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Lincoln…

Al mirar su reflejo observo su… cambio.

Sus ojos azul celeste como el cielo ahora eran un color rojo opaco y completamente muerto que no demostraban ninguna emoción y su… cabello paso de ser blanco como la nieve a ser rosado en su totalidad.

Su drástico cambio de apariencia lo hacía parecer de algún muerto que todavía respiraba… gracias su mirada completamente vacía y muerta.

Lincoln saco de su bolsillo trasero lo que parecía ser una foto y al mirarla una sonrisa de puro amor apareció en su rostro mientras que sus ojos seguían rojos solo que ahora tenían corazones rosados en sus ojos.

La foto que Lincoln miraba con tanto amor era una foto de su familia más específicamente sus hermanitas.

La cara de cada una de las hermanas Loud estaba remarcado con un corazón en cada uno de sus rostros…

**. – Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Liberty, Linka, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily mis adorables, hermosas y queridísimamente amadas y adoradas hermanitas pronto nadie impedirá nuestra tan esperada unión prohibida - .** eso ultimo lo dijo con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas que lo hacía ver realmente perturbador mientras que al final lamia la foto de las personas que el albino mas amada en toda su enferma vida.

"_**Fin Prologo"**_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo que les pareció esta nueva historia y bueno aclarare un par de cosas.**

**1.- Esta sera una historia de tipo Yandere pero en lugar de tener un personaje femenino como la asesina esta vez decidí mejor hacer un yandere Lincoln pues por que realmente no le he visto en esta plataforma mas que en Wattpad ( y esas historias no son realmente buenas a parte de escasas).**

**2\. - Lincoln solo esta obsesionado con TODAS sus hermanas sin importar su edad y matara a cualquier otro personaje por que muestre una atracción de cualquier tipo hacia alguna de ellas.**

**Sin nada mas que decir se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki BYE. **


	2. Lobo en piel de cordero

**Hola a todos amigos de FanFiction aquí Dark-Mask-Uzumaki trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

**Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que recibió esta historia, en serio significa mucho para mi :D**

**Esto estaba planeado para semana santa, pero tuvo un horrible bloqueo con esta historia por lo que retrase bastante aun así finalmente pude acabar el capítulo.**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir por lo que solo pasemos a los review.**

**Review:**

**Msjorten: Para el Lemon todavía queda realmente no tengo prisa en sacarlo por lo que paciencia ya vendrá. Un saludo y cuídate.**

**Hisworld39: Yo también lo admiro, aunque también me perturba al mismo tiempo y por eso me encanta. Un saludo y cuídate. **

**J0nas Nagera: Gracias. En este capítulo te darás una idea de quien Leni está enamorada. Tal vez, aunque opino que era mejor para Chaz morir sin entender el motivo de su muerte y no morir todavía más preocupado tanto por sus seres queridos como por Leni. Créeme cualquier personaje que apareció en el episodio de "L is for Love" como interés amoroso para las Loud corre un serio peligro. Espero poder mantener tu atención un saludo y cuídate.**

**ImperialStar: Realmente el concepto de yandere masculino es demasiado escaso y solo lo he visto en Wattpad y esas historias son malas o pésimas. Un saludo y cuídate.**

**Bueno los dejo con el capítulo.**

"**Lobo en piel de cordero"**

. – personaje hablando - .

. – (personaje pensando) - .

"_recuerdos" (flashbacks)_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"¡Otra desaparición más azota Royal Woods!"

Hace aproximadamente dos días el joven de Chaz Prinstone fue visto por última vez saliendo de su trabajo en el Mall por una amiga suya que para proteger su identidad no diremos su nombre.

El caso es que después de una charla de ellos dos, el adolescente se dirigió a su casa solo que nunca llego a ella ya que de una manera u otra el individuo o individuos lo intercepto en el camino.

Ya con esta desaparición van veintiséis más que se han reportado durante estos últimos cinco años.

Las teorías se propagan desde las redes sociales que van desde una secta hasta a un asesino serial.

La policía todavía no ha confirmado ninguna de estas teorías, pero lo que si podemos estar seguros es que hay un individuo o individuos que ponen en peligro a las personas de Royal Woods.

Soy Katherine Mulligan informado este trágico suceso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Lori apago la televisión y con un suspiro de tristeza se dirigió a su habitación que compartía con su hermana Leni con la intención de consolar a esta última.

Ya hacía días que su hermana Leni Loud no paraba de llorar por la desaparición de uno de sus mejores amigos y en todo ese tiempo tanto Lori como el resto de sus hermanas habían estado consolado a la rubia de corazón puro.

Escuchar el sufrimiento de su hermana más cercana le partía el corazón, maldecía al maldito asesino con toda su fuerza por causarle tanto dolor a su familia. Sí su familia no únicamente Leni ya que da alguna manera u otra la mayoría de desaparecidos estaban relacionados con ellos de algún modo.

Ella misma había llorado la desaparición de su mejor amiga Carol Pingrey, pero no únicamente ella sino también Luna, Luan, Lynn, Liberty, Lucy y recientemente Leni habían llegado a perder a alguien a manos de ese maldito asesino o asesinos lo que sea que fuesen.

Los únicos que no habían perdido a alguien habían sido sus padres, el resto de sus hermanas menores y su hermano mayor.

. – (Lincoln…) - . pensó en el primogénito de la familia Loud y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Hacia algunos meses que no había visto a su hermano mayor por sus estudios en la universidad que lo mantenían ocupado. Incluso los genios tenían problemas con todo el tema de los estudios. Pero a pesar de todo él siempre había sido la persona en la que más pudieran confiar cuando la tragedia de cualquier tipo las azotaba.

Fue con él que con quien había derramado sus lágrimas de dolor cuando ocurrió la desaparición de Carol, fue él quien ofreció gustoso su hombro para que llorara y dejara salir todo su dolor.

Y ella lo apreciaba por eso y por muchas cosas más.

Él era tan caballeroso, amable, cariñoso, comprensivo, lindo y bastante guapo…

. - ¡Lori, No pienses en eso! - . se reprendió a si misma con la cara roja por pensar de esa manera de su hermano.

No podía pensar de esa manera de su hermano, ya que bueno él era su hermano mayor y, sí tal vez él siempre fue muy cariñoso con ella desde que tenía memoria al igual que atento y a ella le encantaba que la abrazara en sus cálidos y buen formados brazos…

. - ¡Literalmente no debería pensar así! - . cómo podía pensar de su hermano en esos momentos cuando ella se dirigía a su cuarto para consolar a su hermanita.

Por suerte sus hermanas estaban en sus habitaciones por lo que espero que no la escucharan.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos sobre su sexy herm-…

. - ¡RAYOS! - . casi se jalo los pelos por seguir pensando de esa manera.

Al final entro a su habitación y se encontró a Linka y Liberty consolando a Leni quien tenía el maquillaje corrido por todas las lágrimas que había soltado.

. – Ya tranquila hermana no te culpes por ello - . le dijo Linka suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermana mayor.

. – Sí, Leni no había manera de que supieras lo que ocurriría - . le dijo Liberty en un tono preocupado.

Leni solo se siguió cubriendo la cara con sus manos mientras soltaba un pequeño sollozo.

. – sí *snif* lo sé - . respondió entrecortadamente por el llanto.

. – pero aun así sé que pude haber hecho algo - . Leni sabía que no era un genio como Lincoln y Lisa ni aun en sus más alocados sueños que no incluían con ropa, smothies y Lincoln, pero aun así sentía que podía haber hecho algo para evitar que Chaz sufriera ese destino.

. – Ya hermanita no te tortures con eso, tú ya le dijiste todo lo que sabias a la policía y no tienes por qué torturarte - . Lori se lo dijo con mucha comprensión a Leni la cual volteo a ver a su compañera de cuarto.

. – pero eso no evita que me sienta mal… - . Leni se lo dijo con dolor y Lori no supo cómo contestar a eso.

Maldición eran sus hermanas y no podía consolar a una de ellas aún más cuando era la más cercana a ella, en todas las ocasiones en la que cualquiera de sus hermanas había llorado siempre fue Lincoln el que las consolaba junto con Leni y a veces Luna y más recientemente Linka, pero a pesar de ser la segunda mayor no tenía demasiada experiencia consolado a sus hermanas sonaba tonto, pero era verdad.

Lori solo miro a Linka y Liberty en busca de ayuda, pero ellas también estaban trabadas y solo buscaban en la habitación en busca de algo que pudieran decirle a su hermana para que se sintiese mejor.

Estuvieron así durante un minuto hasta que Liberty recordó algo que de lo que estaba segura cambiaria el humor de su hermana.

. – vamos hermanita a Lincoln no le gustara verte así cuando llegue al rato - . Liberty le dijo a Leni quien al escucharla se sintió feliz de solo pensar en su hermano mayor.

. – (por supuesto Lincoln…) - . Lori había olvidado que su hermano mayor vendría a visitarlas por haber salido de vacaciones.

. – (de seguro él sabrá como consolar a Leni) - . Lori pensó que de seguro su hermano mayor sabría que decirle a Leni para que se sintiese mejor.

A veces se sentía inútil al pensar que ella no servia demasiado a la hora de darle apoyo sentimental a sus hermanas dejándoselo a Lincoln y en menor medida a Leni.

Se aseguraría de pedirle consejos a Lincoln sobre eso una vez estuviera aquí, él de seguro aceptaría con una sonrisa de las que a Lori le encantaba ver.

. – Vamos hermana tienes que arreglarte para cuando Linky venga a casa ya que estoy segura de que él no querrá verte triste - . le dijo Linka a Leni con algo de emoción al recordar que Lincoln vendría a casa.

. – Ohh sí, hay que arreglarse - . Liberty hablo con un tono algo pervertido y una sonrisa que pasó desapercibido por Lori y Leni, pero no por su gemela la cual la fulmino con la mirada y le dio un pequeño golpe que Liberty apenas y sintió.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_. - Hear my hearth burst again°_~_… _

Lincoln conducía con mucha tranquilidad su auto, un Ford modelo 2015 color blanco mientras escuchaba música por la radio.

Se dirigía hacia su antigua casa para quedarse durante las vacaciones. Realmente habían empezado hace unos cuatro días, pero no le dijo eso a su familia para que así pudiera deshacerse de esa molestia llamada Chaz Prinstone antes y así poder tener más intimidad con Leni.

Ante ese pensamiento una sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras él se lamia los labios, si bien el que sus hermanas sufrieran no le hacía nada de gracia, seria pasajero. Esas lagrimas que sus amadas hermanas tiraban ante patéticas alimañas las olvidarían con el tiempo por lo que sería un pequeño precio que él estaba dispuesto a pagar.

_. - For this is the end°__~…_

_. – I´ve drowned and dreamt this moment°_

_. – So overdue I own them°_~

_. – Swept away I´m stolen°_~…

Escuchar la melodiosa voz de Adele le relajaba bastante, realmente le gustaba la música, aunque eso tal vez se debía a su pequeña Luna, sin duda alguna su pequeña hermanita era su cantante favorito.

Dio vuelta a su derecha mientras observaba la famosa avenida Franklin conocida por ser la avenida donde estaba la famosa casa Loud al menos en Royal Woods, donde su familia residía, no, mejor dicho, donde sus amadas hermanitas viven y él vivió durante casi toda su vida.

Se sentía muy emocionado de poder ver de nuevo a sus preciosas hermanas al menos en persona ya que las vigilaba prácticamente a diario por medio de cámaras de seguridad a las que él tenía completo acceso por todo el pueblo, eso incluyendo las de su propio hogar.

No había sido demasiado difícil hackearlas, solo le tomo unos cuantos días para tener acceso a ellas, pero je… la policía era muy inútil, en serio lo eran…

¿Cómo era posibles que los policías fuesen tan inútiles e incompetentes?

Se notaba que los programas de televisión los hacían ver como incorruptibles y brillantes, cuando en realidad ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima idea de cómo encontrarlo…

Los había estado vigilando con mucho cuidado, después de todo cuando cometes un asesinato debes de preocuparte de la policía por muy obvias razones. Pero cuando los vigilaba se dio cuenta de que hoy en día cualquier idiota podrá ser policía, solo darle un arma a cualquier imbécil que necesitase dinero para pagar la renta en el sótano de sus padres o simplemente para ligar con unas colegas que les daban "dos buenas razones" para hacerlo pensando que el aburrido pueblo donde vivían no pasaría nada malo…

Le daba risa pensar que gente así podría existir… pero viendo como era él mismo no debería de sorprenderse.

Era realmente patético, aparte por más que buscaran, investigaran, discutieran entre ellos ninguno tenia idea de quien era el psicópata que había estado desapareciendo pequeñas alimañas durante más de cinco años…

. – JEJEJE - . una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

Si tan solo supieran o sospecharan que aquel asesino que ha estado desapareciendo personas durante cinco años hasta donde ellos sabían… había podido hackear su sistema de seguridad permitiéndole el completo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de todo este pueblucho con tan solo catorce años en ese entonces al menos…

La únicas formas en que esos inútiles policías con un gran "amor" por las donas supiesen que era él quien estaba matando personas fuese que él así lo quisiese, evidentemente no era así, o quizás si tuvieran un golpe de suerte que les ayudase a encontrar su "guarida" o incluso la más absurda e imposible que ocurriese era que algún bastardo lograse escapar de ahí, era imposible, así de sencillo…

Después de todo nunca dejo testigos vivos…

Aparte que las cámaras de seguridad le facilitaban más el trabajo.

Y era gracias a eso podía vigilar a todo Royal Woods, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo las patéticas vidas que las personas de Royal Woods vivían, las únicas que le importaban eran las de sus queridas hermanas y sus víctimas…

Si bien también tenía cámaras en su "hogar" que a decir verdad solo tuvo que comprarlas y colocarlas en toda la casa para así poder vigilar en todo momento a sus amadas hermanitas, claro que sus "padres" le preguntaron el porqué de esa acción a lo que solamente tuvo que mentirles diciendo que era en caso de un robo, por supuesto los idiotas se tragaron la mentira.

. – jeje… - . con una pequeña risa se burló un poco de sus padres.

A veces se sorprendía de lo fácil que podía manipularlos, pero bueno, uno tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para prestarle atención a su primogénito "preocupado" ante la idea de un robo y él otro era simplemente muy estúpido como para darse cuenta de sus intenciones, ni siquiera era parientes sanguíneos, solo era hijo de uno de ellos… su madre.

El estúpido payaso de Lynn solo era padre de sus amadas y adoradas hermanitas, pero con él no eran absolutamente nada.

Realmente le sorprendía que sus hermanas pudieran ser hijas biológicas de ese idiota, pero bueno estaba seguro que todas habían sacado más de su madre que del bueno para nada de Lynn.

Su padre biológico… sinceramente le daba demasiada gracia recordar él quien es…

. – La ironía que me da supongo… - . se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa divertida.

Paro el auto enfrente de una casa muy conocida para él. La casa Loud, el lugar donde creció durante prácticamente toda su vida que lo había visto crecer… o mejor dicho la pocilga donde sus hermanitas estaban obligadas a vivir.

Le disgustaba mucho esa construcción, sus hermanas se merecían algo mucho mejor y a pesar de que había hablado con sus padres sobre la idea de venderla para así poder comprar una mucho mejor los muy tontos decían que la casa tenía un valor irremplazable y que no la venderían por nada del mundo.

Muy estúpido realmente, no podía entender qué clase de valor podrían encontrarle a ese objeto aparte del económico, tal vez fuese el lugar donde lo habían criado a él y de sus adoradas hermanitas, pero sinceramente él no podía encontrarle nada de valor sentimental a esa casa, incluso sus hermanas parecían tener ese aprecio por la casa que se caí a pedazos.

Hasta estaba seguro de que los vecinos podrían comprarla solo para deshacerse de su familia y sinceramente estaba bastante ansioso de poder deshacerse de algunos de ellos, en especial del viejo cascarrabias del señor Grouse, lamentablemente no podría acabar con su vida durante algún tiempo más, pero si ese viejo tenía suerte su edad lo mataría antes que él.

Más le valía si no quería una bala en su frente o un cuchillo en su viejo corazón…

Pero bueno tal vez nunca le encontraría valor alguno, pero eso le pasaba con cualquier objeto material, después de todo siempre podría remplazarlo, pero no con sus hermanitas… a ellas jamás las cambiaria ni estando muerto, sus padres no le importaban en lo más mínimo ni ninguna otra persona… no, solo sus hermanas, sus tan hermosas y preciosas hermanas.

Solo ellas importaban el resto podría morirse…

Ante tal pensamiento sus ojos se volvieron sombríos, pero solo duro unos segundos antes de recobrar su mirada tranquila.

Bajándose del auto y cerrando la puerta de este para después con su llave inalámbrica ponerle seguro, y al escuchar el *Beep* se dirigió a la entrada de su casa.

Al llegar a la entrada y antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta con su copia de la llave de la casa, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una castaña enmascarada.

. - ¡Lucha libre! - . grito Lynn con mucha determinación para después abalanzarse a su hermano.

La castaña salto hacía su hermano para intentar aplicarle una llave en su cuello, pero Lincoln viendo venir desde el "ataque sorpresa" de su pequeña hermana hasta su primer movimiento solo se hizo a un lado para evitar a Lynn.

Lynn cayo de pie y rápidamente le dirigió una mirada desafiante a su hermano a lo cual Lincoln solo sonrió tranquilamente, Lynn cargo de nuevo hacía Lincoln esta vez dando una patada al estómago de su hermano, pero Lincoln detuvo su pierna con una mano para posteriormente levantar la pierna de la castaña haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

Lynn gimió adolorida por el golpe contra el suelo, pero en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su pequeño pecho que la empujaba más hacia el suelo sometiéndola.

Lynn se sonrojo por eso y por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar.

. – 1 - . conto Lincoln aun con su sonrisa que creció un poco más al notar el sonrojo de su hermana.

Lynn a escuchar el conteo para que perdiese comenzó a retorcerse para liberarse, pero la fuerza con la que Lincoln la mantenía en el suelo era lo suficiente para que Lynn apenas pudiera moverse.

. – 2 - .

Lynn al oír que estaba a punto de perder entro en desesperación, pero cuando Lincoln estuvo a punto de decir el 3… Lynn logro hacerle una llave a su brazo con el que la mantenía en el suelo usando sus piernas para enrollar el brazo del albino he inmediatamente aplico fuerza haciendo que Lincoln soltase un ligero quejido.

Pero Lincoln también reacciono y se puso de pie levantado el cuerpo de su hermana que seguía aplicándole la llave a su brazo, pero Lincoln no pareció preocupado y utilizo su otro brazo para aplicarle una técnica que siempre funcionaba.

. – Oye Lynn ¿cuál es tu monstro favorito? - . le pregunto a su hermana la cual se detuvo en hacerle presión a su brazo para mirarlo con extrañeza.

. – ¿De que estas hab… - . se detuvo en medio de la pregunta al ver a su hermano sonriendo con diversión mientras acercaba su otra mano debajo de su brazo.

. – Oh no - . Lynn lo miro aterrada.

. - ¡El monstro de las cosquillas! - . Lincoln comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña que de inmediato soltó su brazo y cayó al suelo mientras no paraba de reír y Lincoln seguía haciéndole cosquillas aun en el suelo.

. – JAJAJA NOOO PARAAA JAJAJAJAJA - . Le suplico a su hermano que se detuviera, La Loud de trece años no soportaba que le hicieran cosquillas era su mayor debilidad que solo su hermano sabía, él sabía exactamente qué punto era el más vulnerable para hacerle esas infames cosquillas.

El albino al ver que Lynn ya no soportaba más cosquillas se detuvo.

. – gane, otra vez pequeña Lunática - . declaro a su hermana que solo soltó un pequeño gruñido y desviaba la mirada.

. - ¡No es justo! ¡hiciste trampa! - . declaro con enojo.

Su hermano solo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Lynn no pudo con eso y acepto la ayuda que su hermano le ofrecía.

Al ya estar de pie Lynn iba a decir algo más hasta que Lincoln le acaricio su cabeza con suavidad. Lynn se sonrojo un poco y volvió a desviar la mirada, no lo diría en voz alta pero siempre le gusto que su hermano hiciese eso.

. – Has crecido mucho, mi numero Uno - . Lincoln lo dijo con mucha suavidad, lo decía en todos los aspectos ya que sintió unos pequeños bultos formándose en su pecho cuando la tenia sometida en el suelo, Le gustaba como sonaba eso, pero Lynn pensó que se refería a su fuerza por lo inflo su pecho con mucho orgullo aun con el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba su linda y pecosa cara.

. - ¡Por supuesto! y parece que el estudio no te ha debilitado Linc sigues siendo fuerte - . por supuesto que lo era, golpear a unas cuantas alimañas al mes lo mantenía en forma, bueno no realmente ya que seguía ejercitándose cuando podía para evitar perder fuerza, aunque con su "cambio de look" podía golpear incluso mucho más fuerte.

. – Tal parece - .

Al poco rato bajaron del segundo piso dos pequeñas rubias que al ver al albino se abalanzaron contra él.

. - ¡Lincoln! - . fue el grito conjunto de Lola y Lana al ver que su hermano mayor había llegado.

. - ¡Mis gemelas rubias favoritas! - . exclamo el albino con mucha felicidad mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a las pequeñas rubias.

. - ¡Oye hermano, yo pensé que nosotras éramos tus gemelas favoritas! - . Le dijo Liberty a lado de su gemela, ambas con los cachetes inflados por la molestia que rápidamente se transformo en enojo cuando vieron a la princesa y la mecánica sacarles la lengua.

. – tranquilícense, dije que estas pequeñas *abraza un poco más fuerte a las gemelas* eran mis gemelas **rubias **favoritas - . Lincoln solo pudo sonreír al ver a ambas gemelas desviar su mirada.

Lincoln rompió el abrazo con las gemelas rubias y se dirigió a las gemelas albinas envolviéndolas en un cálido abrazo, al principio ambas albinas se resistieron, pero al final devolvieron el abrazo de su querido hermano con gusto, en especial Liberty que olfateaba la chaqueta de su hermano.

Lynn miro eso con celos, a ella no le había dado un abrazo de bienvenida solo le había tocado el pecho, ante ese recuerdo la cara de la joven castaña adquirió un tono rojo. Lincoln se dio cuenta del estado de su hermana y la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

. – Oye Lynn ¿No quieres un abrazo de tu querido hermano mayor? - . le pregunto con algo de diversión haciendo que la cara de su hermana se tornara más rojo, causando una pequeña risa en el resto de sus hermanas al ver el estado de su hermana marimacho.

El albino fue con su hermana castaña que no le había respondido y la abrazo con suavidad y cariño.

. – Las extrañe mucho chicas - . ante el resto de sus hermanas sonrieron felices con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, incluyendo a Lynn.

. – OH, tampoco creas que me he olvidado de ti mi pequeña princesa de la oscuridad - . Hablo Lincoln aparentemente a nadie y sus hermanas solo lo miraron confundido.

. – Veo que no has olvidado mi oscura presencia hermano mayor - . Lucy apareció de repente causando que el resto de hermanas soltaron un grito asustado.

. – ¡Lucy deja de aparecerte así que me cas a causar un infarto! - . le grito una asustada Linka mientras se sujetaba el pecho justo donde estaba su corazón.

. – suspiro, he estado aquí desde que Lincoln le gano a Lynn - . fue la respuesta de la pequeña niña gótica, Lynn la fulmino con la mirada, pero no le afecto en nada a la pequeña que siguió con su mismo rostro inexpresivo.

Lincoln solo acaricio con suavidad el cabello de su hermanita causando que se sobresaltase un poco, pues no había notado cuando se había movido hacia ella, pero rápidamente se reincorporo y volvió a su semblante de siempre, claro junto con un diminuto sonrojo en su pálida piel.

. – solo vas a dar abrazos a las menores, eres rudo bro - . la melodiosa voz de su hermana roquera surgió de las escaleras acompañada de Luan cargando a Lily.

. – ¡Wincon! - . exclamo la pequeña bebe con una inocente sonrisa mientras alzaba sus brazos a su hermano mayor.

Lincoln le sonrió a la pequeña y le acaricio su cabeza haciendo reír a la pequeña.

. – vaya hermano parece ser que tu BEBASTICO regreso a alegrado nuestro día jeje ¿entienden? - . ante el pésimo juego de palabras de Luan todas suspiraron como de costumbre menos Lincoln que dio soltó una pequeña risa.

. – no esta mal por algo eres mi comediante favorita - . ante el alago Luan sonrió feliz mientras que el resto solo rodaba los ojos.

El albino se acerco a sus hermanas y las abrazo con cariño, de igual manera las tres lo abrazaron de vuelta.

. – Saludos querida unidad familiar denominada como: hermano mayor - . saludo una pequeña niña castaña con grandes gafas y una cara seria.

. – saludos a ti también mi pequeña genio - . Lincoln se arrodillo a la altura de Lisa y la abrazo. Lisa también lo abrazo mientras ocultaba su cara en el pecho de su hermano para evitar que el resto de sus hermanas vieran la gran sonrisa de emoción que tenía.

Al momento de romper el abrazo Lisa volvió a su cara seria mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

. – espero que el trayecto que hiciste de la universidad Estatal de Michigan hacia nuestra casa allá ido sin ningún tipo de inconveniente - . Lisa se acomodo las gafas una vez termino de hablar.

. – no te preocupes querida Lisa, solo tuve un pequeño "contratiempo" antes de venir, pero el viaje fue tranquilo - . le respondió el albino a su hermanita que solo asintió.

Dos adultos aparecieron por a sala, una mujer rubia y un hombre castaño, ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

. – Hijo que gusto verte - . Rita se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras procedía a abrazar a su primogénito. Lincoln devolvió el abrazo mientras fingía una sonrisa feliz.

. – A mi también me alegra volver madre - . fue la respuesta del albino a su madre.

. – es bueno ver que estas de vuelta campeón - . Lynn sr. Extendió los brazos esperando un abrazo, pero Lincoln solo lo ignoro mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

. – Si lo que digas Lynn - . fue su respuesta quien paso del lado de Lynn sr. Para subir las escaleras, Lynn sr. seguía con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa forzada.

Al final el hombre solo suspiro resignado mientras que su esposa le ponía la mano en su hombro y sus hijas lo ignoraron y fueron tras su hermano.

. – Chicas, ¿Lori y Leni salieron? - . les pregunto a sus hermanas las cuales negaron un poco tristes.

. – no bro, ambas están en su cuarto, es que bueno… esos locos "desaparece personas" se llevaron a un amigo de Leni - . le explico Luna a su hermano el cual asintió, como si no supiera eso.

Lincoln resistió el impulso de sonreír…

El albino se dirigió al cuarto de sus hermanitas y toco la puerta con suavidad.

. – Lori, Leni soy yo Lincoln estoy de vuelta - . aviso con suavidad y espero pacientemente a una respuesta.

Que vino en la forma de una Leni con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Lincoln sintió un pinchazo de tristeza que poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar a enojo.

. – (Maldito Chaz) - . maldijo al fallecido adolescente gordinflón.

Incluso muerto Chaz seguía siendo una molestia, aunque debió esperar que Leni la más sensible y bondadosa de todas sus hermanas le afectara la muerte de la patética alimaña de Chaz, pero como había sido con el resto de sus hermanas seria pasajero…

. - *sniff* Linky… *sniff* - . fue lo único que dijo antes de que la modista se abalanzase sobre los brazos de su hermano.

Lincoln acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana con suavidad mientras la pobra se desahogaba en su pecho todo ante las miradas entristecidas del resto de hermanas.

Lincoln miro a la habitación de Leni y Lori para ver a esta última viéndolo con los ojos rojos, tal parece ella también había estado llorando.

El albino solo maldijo en su mente, le hubiera gustado torturar más al bastardo de Prinstone.

_**(Más tarde…)**_

Lori bajaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya tenía puesta su piyama, pero todavía seguía triste por todo lo que paso con su hermanita.

Había intentado nuevamente consolar a su hermana como en la mañana para no dejarle esa tarea a Lincoln, ella siempre se lo dejaba a él, claro que su hermano albino no se quejo en lo absoluto, él era el mejor hermano mayor que les pudiera tocar, en cambio ella siempre había sido opacada por su antigua mejor amiga Carol Pingrey incluso también por su hermano, ellos dos siempre fueron mejores que ella en lo que sea que se propusieran.

Eso la deprimió durante algún tiempo, pero en ese tiempo todavía no se había hecho amiga de Carol, pero con su hermano fue muy diferente. El se había dado cuenta de su estado y le había dado todo su apoyo y cariño, siempre lo hacía, él le había ayudado a ganar su primera competencia de golf donde finalmente logro vencer a Carol.

Eso sin duda subió sus ánimos e incluso provoco que Carol le comenzara a hablar.

. – (Carol…) - . pensar en su amiga la entristecía mucho, le hacía sentirse melancólica.

Bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad, solo quería ir por su vaso con agua, tal parece llorar junto con su hermana la había dejado seca y en serio necesitaba hidratarse.

Paso por la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso de la repisa y se dirigió hacia el garrafón de agua para llenar su vaso de ese valioso líquido.

Le dio un sorbo y sintió como el agua pasaba por su seca garganta, al terminar se dirigió a de vuelta a su habitación hasta que se detuvo en la sala. Ahí estaba su hermano mayor durmiendo en el sofá de la sala.

. – (Cierto… su cuarto esta sucio) - . Después de que Lincoln consoló a Leni su padre le había avisado que el ático que prácticamente era la habitación de su hermano hasta que se fue de la casa estaba bastante sucio, así que debía dormir en la sala, su hermano no protesto, pero algunas de sus hermanas se habían ofrecido a compartir cama con su hermano, pero Lincoln dijo estaba bien.

Le hubiera gustado que Lincoln durmiera con ella como lo hacían de niños así ella podría volver a sentir su calidez y su hipnotizante aroma de su hermano… se sonrojo mucho al pensar en eso.

Su hermano dormía pacíficamente solo con una sábana cubriéndolo, él se veía tan lindo cuando dormía, dejo el vaso en la mesita y Lori se acercó a su hermano y lentamente comenzó a acostar su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su hermano, eran tranquilos… y comenzaban a darle sueño, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y quiso levantarse he irse a su habitación, pero Lincoln la rodeo con sus brazos mientras sonreía de felicidad, Lori se sonrojo mucho por el acto de su hermano, no sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o inconscientemente, pero viendo que ya no podría irse se acomodó mejor y volvió a acostarse en el marcado pecho de su hermano mientras cerraba los ojos con el sueño venciéndola finalmente…

Lincoln abrió los ojos y vio a su querida hermana acostada encima de él mientras dormía pacíficamente… era tan hermosa.

Comenzó a acariciar la bella cara de su amada hermana mientras la observaba como dormía…

Ella sin duda era especial, todas sus hermanas lo eran, pero Lori fue la primera en iluminar su monótona vida antes que cualquier otra.

Antes de que Lori naciera todo era tan monótono, todo era aburrido, no había nada que le interesase en lo absoluto.

Ni sus padres, ni los animales o cualquier otra cosa que observara, era un sociópata después de todo, no importaba lo que sus padres intensasen no sentía absolutamente nada ni por ellos, ni por nadie.

Cuando se entero que su madre estaba esperando una hija del idiota de Lynn no le había importado en lo absoluto, _"seguramente sería igual de molesta que su padre"_ fue lo que pensó en primera instancia, pero cuando la vio por primera vez se dio cuenta de su error.

Su rostro siempre serio y sin emoción finalmente mostro otra cara, la de la sorpresa no sabia exactamente que era lo que lo había impresionado en primera instancia, pero después de ver más de cerca al bebe Lori se dio cuenta de que era ella la que le producía esta indescriptible emoción en su pecho.

Durante sus cuatro años de vida antes de Lori donde tenia completa conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor nunca sintió absolutamente nada por las personas, pero con esa extraña criatura sentía algo que no podía describir, para empezar, no sabía cómo describir emociones.

Sin darse cuenta ya tenia a su hermanita en brazos y la observaba con incredulidad hasta que la bebe se removió en sus brazos para acomodarse, la recién nacida Lori abrió los ojos y lo miro con sus hermosos e inocentes ojos y le… sonrió.

Esa simple sonrisa había provocado que una cálida y agradable sensación inundara su cuerpo como si lo quemase, pero no le dolía en lo absoluto, se sentía realmente… bien

Por primera vez en toda su corta vida había hecho algo que nunca pensó que haría… sonreír con mucha felicidad.

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba el sentimiento se incrementaba cada vez que estaba con ella y sucedió lo mismo cuando el resto de sus hermanitas fueron naciendo y esa hermosa sensación incrementaba más y más.

Pero nunca supo que era lo que sentía por cada una de sus hermanas, pero el sentir esa sensación también había provocado que comenzase a experimentar otras emociones como la confusión y la frustración al intentar deducir que era esa sensación tan adictiva y maravillosa.

No lo supo hasta que **Ella **se lo dijo, la mujer que con toda sinceridad podría afirmar verla como una madre.

Giro su cabeza con cuidado mientras veía un punto en específico en la pared y lentamente su apariencia comenzó a cambiar hasta mostrar el cabello rosado y sus muertos ojos rojos.

**Ella** le había aclarado que era la que sentía y lo que debía de hacer con sus hermanas, él debía amarlas como los seres perfectos que eran y darles todo el **amor **del mundo que ellas se merecían, pero que no debía permitir que nadie los separasen, que las alejasen de él, ellas eran suyas por derecho y él era de ellas, los otros seres vivos deberían darse cuenta, pero viendo lo estúpidos que eran nunca lo comprendería en sus patéticas e inferiores mentes.

Pero eso debía de agradecérselo a ella a… su bisabuela **Harriet**…

Lincoln le sonrió a la figura flotante de una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Lucy, pero con la diferencia de que ella tenia su ojo izquierdo al descubierto y los más resaltable que tenia el cabello y el ojo completamente igual a él.

Harriet solo le sonrió con ternura mientras veía a su querido familiar.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno amigos ¿qué les pareció? En lo personal siento que pudo haber quedado mucho mejor pero bueno.**

**Estoy probando un nuevo estilo de narrativa… que la verdad no lo sé, si ustedes tienen algún consejo que darme para mejorar lo agradecería mucho.**

**Eso seria todo por hoy nos vemos en una próxima actualización, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les pareció.**

**Se despide Drak-Mask-Uzumaki BYE **


	3. Sonrisa Torcida

**Alooooo**~

**¿Me extrañaron? ;v**

**¿O extrañaron esta historia? (probablemente es la última :'u)**

**Pero bueno, finalmente esta aquí ;3**

**Ahora vayamos a los reviews:**

**ImperialStar****: Muchas gracias, amigo, lamento haber tardado tanto :'3. Un saludo**

**cartman6x61****: Pues la verdad, quisiera verlas ****intentándolo**** ;u. Un saludo**

**J0nas Nagera****: Seeeeh, están perturbadas por que su hermano siempre esta rodeado ****de**** un aura de excelencia y caballerosidad, aunque es una lastima que no puedan ver su podrido y retorcido interior :'u. Un saludo**

**Maestro jedi****: Bueno, eso que mencionaste anteriormente con lo de los Sith no estas errado ;U. A Lincoln JAMAS le agrado Lynn sr. Y siempre fue muy cortante con él, pero para las hermanas eso es bastante normal, ****crecieron toda su vida con esas interacciones de su hermano y padre**** :U. Un saludo**

**Paradox Nialum: Nope, pero es mi historia y así es :v (Nah, no te creas, eso del cabello ya se explicara xD) Un saludo**

**Sin más preámbulos comenzamos ;D**

~**0**~

"**Sonrisa Torcida****"**

_-Vamos Luan, Dí "Ahh" - la pequeña bebe castaña abrió su boquita dejando pasar la cuchara con el puré de manzana que su hermano albino estaba dándole._

_-¡Eso es mi estrellita! - Lincoln sonrió muy feliz mientras que Luan sonreía dejando caer un poco del puré que todavía tenía en su boca._

_Lincoln se sentía sumamente feliz, ver a su querida hermanita era algo que le alegraba el alma, ver a todas sus hermanas menores le llenaba de una sensación tan cálida y reconfortante que adoraba con todo su ser._

_Hacer cualquier actividad con ellas encendía algo en el, da igual que fuese darle de comer a su hermana bebe o jugar las escondidas con Lori y Leni, su sola presencia hacía que esa llama se convirtiera llamarada y le hiciese experimentar cosas maravillosas._

_-¡Gah! - la pequeña Luan aplaudía feliz._

_-Oh… que adorable – dejando en la mesa el puré de manzana, tomo en brazos a su hermanita y le dio un sonoro beso en el cachete._

_**Adoraba besar a sus hermanitas.**_

_-Jajaja – la bebe castaña y algo regordeta, rio más fuerte lo cual hizo que la ternura que Lincoln estaba sintiendo se incrementara y le llenara toda su carita de besos. _

_***Flash***_

_-¡Oh! ¡Mis bebes! - Rita chillo después de tomar una nueva foto para el album familiar._

_La sonrisa de Lincoln disminuyo._

_-(No de nuevo…) - Ahí se encontraba su molesta madre. - Hola mamá – Saludo a su madre con algo sequedad._

_-¡Mi pequeño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! - Rita dejo la cámara en la mesa y se acerco para darle un abrazo a su hijo que aun sostenía a su hija más reciente. _

_La beba solo sonreía al ver a su madre y Lincoln solo se dejo querer._

_-(Que molesto…) - apesar de que el albino quería irse para no escuchar a Rita hablar sobre lo mismo de siempre, Lincoln se abstuvo de hacerlo. - ¿Qué tal de te fue en el trabajo, Madre? _

_La hermosa rubia sonrió con alegría al ver el interés de su hijo por su día. _

_-Muy bien, el Doctor me recibió muy bien, aunque para mi primer día llego un niño un poco mayor a ti, pero llego con unas caries que...¡hay por dios!, ¿Cuántos dulces comió ese niño? - Luan no entendía abultadamente nada de lo que su madre hablaba, pero se lamió los labios y sintió más hambre. Lincoln oyó el ligero gruñido del estomago de su hermana castaña así que mientras su madre seguía contando el siguió alimentando a su hermana en silencio. _

_-Le vimos siete caries, ¡siete!, tuvimos que anestesiarlo para que no le doliera las dos caries que le sacamos, pero el pobre chiquillo lloro cuando le raspamos la primera carié en su muela, ***Se sacude un poco al recordar la higiene dental de aquel niño*** ¡Ugh!, Me alegro que te laves los dientes todos los días Lincoln._

_-Claro… - la mirada del albino se concentro en su hermanita devorando su alimento, causándole que una ligera sonrisa se creciera nuevamente en sus labios._

_Rita continuo su historia._

_-Luego de ese niño llego un joven de diecinueve años, al que tuvimos que sacarle la muela del juicio, uff... después de que se la sacamos, su cara se inflamo y tuvimos que darle algunos pañuelos para que se limpiara sus lagrimas, y es que lloro mientras trabajábamos, ***hizo una mueca de dolor*** pobre chico, bueno al final, llego una señora bastante…emm, ¿cómo lo digo?._

_-¿Gorda? - Lincoln pregunto sin mirar a su madre, Luan casi se había acabado su puré._

_-¡Si gorda!, bueno obesa no hay que ser groseros, err… ***Se rasco un poco la barbilla* **la cosa es que esa mujer solo vino para una revisión normal, aunque solo se la paso coquetandole al Doctor Feinstein, fue… incomodo – Rita iba seguir contando más acerca de lo cariñosa que se ponía con el Doctor, pero se dio cuenta de que no se lo podía contar a su hijo de solo ocho años._

_-Aja, ¿y después? - pregunto con indiferencia, solo quería que terminara de hablar para poder irse sin que le estuvieran molestando al rato. _

_-Emmm… creo que fue todo jeje ***rio algo nerviosa* **_

_-¡Llegue a casa! - resonó la voz de Lynn en la entrada se escuchaba feliz._

_Rita sonrió alegre y fue a saludar a su marido. - Cariño, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? - le pregunto luego de darle un corto beso como saludo. _

_-Nada interesante realmente, amor, ¿donde están los niños? - Lynn se sentía algo extrañado, sus hijos normalmente bajarían a recibirlo._

_-No sé de Lori, Leni y Luna, pero Lincoln y Luan están en la cocina, ¡Deberías verlos se ven tan adorables juntos! ¡Y Lincoln esta dándole de comer a nuestro bebe! - Lynn sonrió alegre, le alegraba profundamente que el albino, hijo de su esposa, ame a sus media-hermanas, solo esperaba que pudiera formar un vinculo de padre e hijo con él._

_-Voy a verlos – con emoción el castaño se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, esta vez estaba esperanzado por que su hijastro pudiera recibirlo con un abrazo, aunque eso era pedir demasiado._

_Cuando llego a la cocina la encontró completamente vaciá, sin rastro de los niños a los que buscaba, la sonrisa del castaño de larga nariz se borro y miro confundido a su alrededor._

_-¡Oye Amor! - Rita llego rápidamente con una cara confundida y algo preocupada._

_-¿Qué sucede? - su esposo apunto hacía la cocina. - ¿y los niños?_

_-¿Eh?, estaban aquí hace un momento. _

_Mientras los dos adultos se preguntaban el paradero de sus hijos, Lincoln subía tranquilamente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, le fue fácil burlar a su Madre y al tarado de Lynn, aunque cualquiera podría hacerlo._

_-(Idiota, ¿De verdad piensa que estaré más de diez minutos con él?, ni loco) – Lincoln bufo molesto, mientras que Luan golpeaba ligeramente su mano contra la cara de su hermano mayor._

_Lincoln no podía soportar a Lynn sr, era alguien del cual no podía soportar, pasar más de diez minutos era una prueba demasiado difícil de completar, no importa lo mucho que el albino intentara tener más paciencia con él, aquello fue una tortura y sencillamente llego a la conclusión no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. _

_El albino le dio una gran sonrisa a su hermana que fue devuelta con una risilla. -Mi querida Luan, debo alejarte de los idiotas a los que debemos de llamar; "Padres", No quiero que su estupidez te perjudique. - Luan movió su cabeza confundida._

_-No importa mi querida hermana – Lincoln continuo su camino hacía su habitación que compartía con la pequeña Luna._

_Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la visión de Luna de dos años durmiendo abrazando al peluche de Leni "Bum Bum", al lado de ella estaba Leni abrazando a su hermanita durmiendo pacíficamente y Lori que se encontraba jugando con su 'GameBoy'._

_-Diablos, otra vez perdí – susurro con frustración. - Algún día te venceré, Misty._

_La rubia de cinco años dejo su juego y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano mayor._

_Lincoln solo puso su dedo indice en sus labios, haciendo la seña del silencio, Lori sonrió feliz y le regreso la seña, el albino se acerco a la cuna de Luan meciéndola tranquilamente, causando un bostezo en la bebe, dejando suavemente a su hermanita en su cuna, Lincoln la arropo y tarareo un melodía que termino de dormir a Luan y le saco una sonrisa a la dormida Luna._

_Al ver a la pequeña durmiendo, Lincoln le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo durmiendo, se acerco a Lori la cual estaba sonriendole y mirándolo con cariño y admiración. _

_**Tan inocente… **_

_Lincoln se acerco a su hermana y también le dio un beso en la frente, ella cerro los ojos con un sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, soltando una risita, Lori le devolvió el beso a su hermano solo que fue en el cachete._

_Lincoln sintió esa sensación en todo su cuerpo…_

_**Tan bella…**_

_Con emoción Lincoln comenzó a llenar la cara de su hermanita con besos, ella solo reía por las pequeñas cosquillas por los besos que su hermano estaba dándole._

_-Jejeje… te amo Linky… - abrazó con fuerza a su hermano._

_**Tan única…**_

_-Yo también **te amo**...Lori – susurro al oído de la pequeña rubia, su cara con un gran sonrojo que la niña no pudo ver debido a que su cara estaba enterrada en el pecho de su hermano y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando el momento con su querido hermano mayor._

_La calidez que Lincoln estaba sintiendo se incremento a niveles increíbles._

_**Mi Lori…**_

_Su corazón estaba a mil por hora._

_**/Tres horas más tarde/**_

_**[Death Note Ost = 'Kira Theme A']**_

_Lincoln se sentado en una silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, con una lampara iluminando varios libros que se encontraban, lapices, lapiceros, una goma y demás utiles escolares se encontraba ordenados de manera minuciosa._

_La tranquilidad de la noche lo acompañaba como una leal servidora, y la leve brisa que el viento soplaba atravez de su ventana abierta le era reconfortante._

_*******Suspiro*******_

_-Todo debe de estar listo para mañana – el albino se encontraba algo cansado después de haber acomodado todas sus cosas para empezar la secundaria._

_Apesar de ser solo un niño de ocho años, ya estaba apunto de empezar la secundaria, era algo sorprendente para su edad, pues era raro que alguien tan joven ya estuviera en un grupo escolar más avanzado, pero Lincoln demostró ser una mente brillante no solo por sus excelentes calificaciones sino también por su gran condición física para los deportes._

_Sin duda un genio en mente y cuerpo._

_Pero…_

_El albino se sentía perdido en cuanto a sus propias emociones, desde que tenía memoria nunca jamas había sentido nada por nadie, ni por algo, era un simple** cascaron vacío**._

_Sin embargo apesar de su falta de emociones, desde un inicio demostró ser mejor que el resto, aprender a leer, escribir y hablar fluidamente a los cuatro años era digno de reconocimiento._

_Su mayor defecto: 'Ser sociable'. Jamas interactuaba con los de su edad ni con otras personas a las cual no estuviera obligado a ver durante su día a día. Lincoln Loud, era un orgullo para su madre y padre biológico, más también era una gran preocupación._

_Pasaron varias cosas a las que Lincoln quería no recordar en este momento, su mayor preocupación no era la escuela sino su falta de conocimiento sobre lo que le sucedía._

_-(Cada que estoy con mis hermanas siento esta maravillosa calidez, pero…) - se recargo en su silla colocando sus pies en el escritorio mirando hacía sus dormidas hermanas. - (No sé absolutamente nada sobre esta...eso es un problema) – Para Lincoln el no conocer las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor era un sinónimo de inutilidad y negligencia._

_No podía ser ignorante de su alrededor, tenía que saber las cosas, debía de conocer los peligros que había para que sus hermanas no se lastimaran con ellos, debía de conocer todo los problemas que se presentaran para resolverlos, y ahorrarle esa tortuosa tarea a ellas, debía de saber el estado emocional y físico de sus amadas hermanitas, no quería que estuvieran tristes, deprimidas, heridas…_

_**Eso se debía evitar a toda costa.**_

_Pero no servía de nada conocer todo eso si no se conocía a si mismo. _

_Tal vez lo que estaba sintiendo significaba un peligro para sus hermanas por más reconfortante que fuera._

_**Por favor no que no sea así...**_

_Quizás podría llegar a lastimar a sus amadas hermanitas._

_**Por nada en el mundo…**_

_Perjudicarlas de algún modo._

_**Solo quiero su bienestar...**_

_Quizás este sentimiento era…_

_**¿Malo?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.** _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Lincoln se volteo bruscamente así atrás en dirección a la esquina de su cuarto, casi cayéndose de la silla por el movimiento repentino y ahogando un grito en su garganta._

_\- … - El tenso silencio podía cortarse de una manera tan sencilla que a Lincoln le **aterraba**._

_Con una gota de sudor frío, las palabras en su garganta y con una temperatura mucho más baja que antes, Lincoln respiro con lentitud y dejo soltar el aire de sus pulmones, el albino podía ver el aíre frío salir de su boca, pero su mirada jamas se aparto de la sombra que estaba en la esquina de su cuarto._

_Era una figura completamente oscura, femenina por lo que podía distinguir con dificultad por lo increíblemente borroso que estaba, poco a poco esa sombra se fue tornando cada vez más grande hasta en volver por completo la esquina de su cuarto que se había convertido en una especie de abismo de oscuridad infinita._

_La silueta de esa mujer ya no estaba, era imposible de vislumbrar ahora, pero lo que sí se podía distinguir en esa oscuridad era dos puntos rojos que lo miraban fijamente. No apartaban su vista de él y Lincoln hacía lo mismo._

_Lentamente Lincoln movió su mano hacía su escritorio buscando algo con lo que defenderse a él y a sus hermanas, esos puntos rojos no se inmutaron por eso._

_-(¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!) - mente de Lincoln corría a mil por hora, ¿acaso alguien o algo había entrado a su casa?_

_-(No… da igual lo que sea, es peligroso, puedo sentirlo…) - miro por un segundo lo que más le preocupaba. - (Eso esta muy cerca de Luan, debo de alejarlo de ella o deshacerme de él, lo más rápido posible) – la mayor preocupación de Lincoln no era otra cosa que su hermanita Luan que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, de hecho, el resto de sus hermanas no se había despertado, pues seguían durmiendo como si no pasara nada._

_-(¿Qué acaso tienen el sueño pesado o no pueden sentirlo?) - cuando esa cosa llego pudo sentirlo inmediatamente, pues el escalofrío que sintió lo respaldo y todo su instinto se despertó inmediatamente después de eso._

_Su mano finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, con fuerza sostuvo el cuchillo oculto que tenía guardado en caso de una situación como esta._

_Con una mirada decidida apunto el cuchillo hacía esa sombra, con la intención de intimidarla, lo cual no sirvió de nada, pues eso no hizo que se alterara o algo por el estilo._

_-(Tengo que ser más rápido que eso, si lo soy, podre tomar a Luan y cuando despierte llorara avisando a los inútiles de allá abajo para que vengan y puedan ayudarme) – Ese plan era el más viable que a Lincoln se le había ocurrido, pero tenía una falla mortal, y es que dejaba desprotegidas al resto de sus hermanas que estaban durmiendo. - (Es la única opción en la que todos podemos salir de esta) – La preocupación del albino por todas sus hermanas había llegado en un punto donde tenía que detenerse a sí mismo para no ir directamente hacía esa cosa y atacarlo._

_-(¡Maldita sea, debí haber practicado a usar el cuchillo como arma!) - se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber aprendido a usar los malditos cuchillos, para rematar el estrés iba cada vez en aumento._

_Muy kamikaze, sí, pero realmente esta aterrado por lo que pudiera pasarle a sus amadas hermanitas, más también sentía una creciente… _

_**Ira...** _

_No entendía muy bien el porque, pero el solo hecho de que hubiera alguien que pusiera en peligro a la salud y la vida de sus hermanas era algo que lo enfurecía._

_**¿Quiere hacerles daño…?** _

_No importaba lo que quería, debía de acabar con esto, Lynn y Rita era demasiado inútiles para ayudar, debía de ser él quien salvase a sus hermanas._

_Lincoln volteo a ver a sus dormidas hermanas, Lori, Leni y Luna, cada una con una expresión de felicidad y paz en sus rostros, miro hacía la cuna de Luan y atravez de los barrotes de la cuna pudo ver a si linda hermanita con baba cayendo de sus labios._

_Con una mirada férrea y amenazante volvió a mirar al abismo, directamente a aquellos puntos rojos._

'…'

_-(¡¿De que mierda se esta riendo?!) - la furia calo más fuerte que antes, pudo escuchar varias risas resonando en toda su cabeza cada una a diferentes tonos. Unos parecidos a risillas y otros a carcajadas distorsionadas._

_**Sonaban...alegres...**_

_Entre más segundos pasaban esas risas se enterraban más en lo más profundo y hondo en el cerebro del niño albino, que comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era como si le estuvieran enterrando una aguja directamente al cerebro, como si fuese una lobotomía. _

_-Hijo de… - susurro con mucho dolor, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor que cada vez crecía más, al igual que las malditas risas._

_Finalmente el punto de quiebre llego para Lincoln que ya no soporto más el dolor y con un brillo rojo en sus ojos lanzo el cuchillo con una precisión mortal, el cuchillo dio justamente entre los dos puntos rojos y pareció enterrarse en aquella oscuridad._

_Las risas pararon por completo y Lincoln pudo relajarse un poco, más aun estando desconfiado, se acerco lo más rápido y saco a Luan de su cuna, más no lo hizo con brusquedad sino con suavidad._

_**Sus hermanas ante todo...** _

_La acerco a su pecho sin apretujarla mucho y se coloco nuevamente enfrente de su cama donde descansaban sus hermanitas._

_Entrecerrando la mirada agarro su regla de metal, pues apesar del cuchillo enterrado en aquella oscuridad los dos puntos seguían ahí, todavía con la mirada fija en él._

_Pasaron tensos minutos sin que nadie hiciera algo, más que Luan que estaba babeando la camisa de su hermano mayor._

'_**...'**_

_-¿Qué? - Lincoln estaba confundido, no espero que esa cosa lo felicitara._

'_**...'**_

_Después de esas "palabras" Lincoln volvió a sentir ese dolor de cabeza, aunque mucho menor que cuando aquellas voces estaban riendo._

_Tomándose sus cabellos con fuerza miro como aquella oscuridad comenzaba a tomar forma, de nuevo era la de una mujer, solo que aquellos puntos rojos siguieron presentes siendo los ojos de esa sombra cubiertos por unos cabellos rosados brillante._

_Lincoln abrió los ojos por completo, aquella forma finalmente era completamente visible para el albino y no era ni más ni menos que…_

_**Harriet **le sonrió con amabilidad al albino enfrente a ella, recogiéndose unja parte de su cabello rosado dejo visible uno de sus ojos rojos._

_Miro nuevamente a su descendiente y asintió para sí misma._

_**Era hora de aclarar las emociones y la mente de su descendiente de cabellos blancos... **_

**~U~U~U~**

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Debo reparar esa tubería – se rasco la nuca con irritación.

La figura de su bisabuela se mantuvo al lado suyo flotando en silencio, pero con una sonrisa. Harriet movió los labios, aunque no emitieron ningún sonido.

-Si, ciertamente, eso aterra e incómoda más a estas basuras, pero a veces me resulta irritante – miro con desdén el cuerpo que se encontraba colgando de unas cadenas.

Era un chico de catorce años, cabello castaño en forma de chinos, solo vestía su ropa interior, dejando expuesta su piel.

La mirada de Lincoln solo podía irradiar asco.

**-*Bufido* **Patético, ¿no es así, Madre? – Harriet observo al chico colgado y asintió.

**Ese muchacho era demasiado patético.**

-Y pensar que el hijo del alcalde fuese tan patético, tal vez se enorgullezca de que ya no lo volverá a ver nunca más.

Harriet volvió a mover los labios más ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Tienes razón, seguro es hereditario – Lincoln sonrió miro fríamente

-Da igual, todavía queda bastante por hacer… - le dio la espalda al cuerpo inconsciente de Benny y se dirigió al lavabo que tenía en ese cuarto especial.

Tomando una cubeta vacía, lo relleno de agua fría para despertar de una maldita vez al pobre bastardo que tenía el infortunio de ser su próxima víctima.

Dejando por un momento el balde de agua en una pequeña mesa, se arremango las mangas de su suéter y se coloco unos guantes de látex. Volvió a tomar el balde y sin más mojo al castaño que inmediatamente despertó sumamente agitado.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! – su respiración era irregular y bastante agitada. - ¡Hey!

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Amigo, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?! – miro a Lincoln exaltado y este solo lo miro fríamente.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Tu qué piensas "genio"? – Benny trago saliva e intento liberar inútilmente sus manos de las cadenas que estaban fuertemente amarradas a sus muñecas.

-¡L-Libérame, e-esto no es gra-gracioso! – Lincoln levanto una ceja, este estúpido de verdad, le estaba exigiendo liberarlo cuando la situación en la que se encontraba era más que evidente.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Esto no es una broma, basura – siseo lo ultimo con veneno en su tono.

Benny trago saliva sonoramente y su temblor se volvió un poco más fuerte.

-¿A-A-Acaso t-t-t-tu eres…?

-Si, lo soy – Benny sintió un escalofrío más fuerte.

-¿P-P-Por q-que y-yo? - Lincoln lo miro por un momento y lo rodeo, ignorando por completo lo que le había preguntado.

-¡H-Hey, no me ignores y responde! - grito con desesperación, sabía lo que estaba apunto de pasarle y no le gustaba absolutamente nada.

El silenció de Lincoln fue su respuesta.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Oye en serio, por favor, responde! - comenzó a moverse frenéticamente intentando soltarse de aquellas cadenas o de tratar de mirar atrás, para poder ver al albino.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡S-Si, es por dinero, no hay de que preocuparse, mi papá es el alcalde del pueblo, seguro lo sabes, ¿verdad?! - El corazón del castaño iba aumentando su frecuencia conforme más gritaba y se retorcía.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Si me liberas, podre darte mucho dinero, y podrás hacer lo que quieras con él, puedes seguir haciendo esto, te juro que no diré nada de nada! - se escucharon varias cosas atrás del castaño, como papeles, cosas metálicas, que solo aumentaron el pánico del castaño.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡CARAJO, POR FAVOR RESPONDE! - Pero el albino no dijo nada.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡POR FAVOR, MALDITA SEA, NO QUIERO MORIR! - Esa gotera estaba desesperando mucho más a Benny.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡TE LO SUPLICO, DEJAME VI...! - Fue interrumpido cuando el albino coloco algo alrededor de su cuello, era frío y apestaba a hierro.

-Callate...solo callate y deja de moverte tanto, sabandija – sostuvo la cara de Benny con algo de fuerza, haciendo que el castaña se quejara por el dolor.

-¡Aaahhhh! - grito con dolor, pues Lincoln estaba apretujando su cara bastante fuerte.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Soltando la cara de Benny, Lincoln siguió con lo suyo, mientras que el castaño soltaba algunas lagrimas por el dolor e intentaba moverse, pero al momento en el que movió un poco una de sus manos, lo que estaba alrededor de su cuello comenzaba a rasgarselo.

Solo se movió muy poco pero pudo sentir en el filo enterrado en su cuello.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Por cierto, si mueves cualquiera de tus extremidades también moverás el gancho que esta en tu cuello, así que si te mueves mucho te cortaras tu solo la garganta – aviso Lincoln con un tono divertido y malicioso.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Benny se había quedado completamente sin palabras y más lagrimas salieron de su rostro, más no se atrevió a moverlo, también podría cortarse la garganta si movió su cuello.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln finalmente termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo a espaldas de su victima, y regreso frente a un devastado Benny.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Muy bien, ahora todo esta listo – el intento de actor levanto la vista hacía su agresor y pudo mirar una sonrisa torcida, malvada y llena de malicia, el albino realmente disfrutaba el hacerlo sufrir.

Lincoln también había regresado vestido con un conjunto de ropas de papel, un cubre bocas y unos lentes de protección puestos.

-¿P-por que...? - susurro débilmente, se sentía completamente acabado, era un hecho que Benjamin Brown estaba a nada de conocer a la muerte.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Esa es una pésima pregunta, ¿no lo crees? - al ver la cara de confusión de su victima Lincoln suspiro con molestia.

-Respondeme algo honestamente, ¿Qué es lo que piensas acerca del, "porque"? - Rodo los ojos y tomo un taladro dentar.

Yo...ummm… ***Chirrido del taladro* **y-yo p-pienso que es p-p-por mi papá – realmente Benny solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, puesto que estaba más preocupado y aterrado cada que escuchaba al taladro dental girar y hacer ese chirriante sonido.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Erróneo… - dejo de probar el taladro y miro fríamente a Benny. - Tu patético padre no es de mi interés, no...yo estoy aquí por lo que hiciste y trataste de hacerle a mi amada hermanita.

Esa palabras dejaron helado al castaño. Sintió otro escalofrío. Tragando saliva miro con mucho temor al albino. - ¿T-tu sa-sa-sabes sobre eso? - después de preguntar eso Benny se arrepintió inmediatamente, la ojos de Lincoln mostraban una gran cólera parecía apunto de golpearlo o cortarle la garganta de una vez por todas.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Apretando con fuerza el taladro, este se destrozo por la fuerza que Lincoln empleo, lo cual asusto mucho más a Benny, pues el intento de actor por ser hijo del alcalde de Royal Woods había llegado a conocer a gente importante e incluso algunas celebridades, pero el más reconocido fue un luchador que hizo una demostración de su fuerza al reventar una sandía con sus bíceps, el tipo lo consiguió, pero se vio claramente toda la fuerza que aplico, aun así se había desgarrado sus músculos por eso, y Lincoln destrozo un aparato metálico con una sola mano, que si bien era mucho más pequeño que una sandia era de metal y lo hizo añicos como si fuese de plástico.

-Bueno… - carraspeo la palabra. - al menos no trataste de negarlo, por que si lo hubieras echo te habría ido mucho peor de lo que ya estas – apretó sus dientes y se forzó a relajarse.

-Como sea, supongo que apesar de que ya conoces, en parte, el motivo por el que estas aquí, debes de pensar que no es suficiente motivo para matarte, ¿cierto? - Benny no respondió, pero ambos sabían que era verdad.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Soltando el destrozado aparato dental en el suelo, Lincoln volvió a rodear al castaño para conseguir otro taladro, mientras este sentía mucha incomodidad en su retaguardia, sentía que debía haber ido al baño, antes de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo antes de que lo secuestraran aquí.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Así que, "Benny pantalones mojados", ¿Qué te dio a la patética necesidad de tomarle fotos a la ropa interior de las chicas de tu escuela y hacer un asqueroso sitio web para otros patéticos pervertidos para que pudieran verlas? - pregunto con odio y esta vez la conciencia de Benny estaba traicionándolo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Se volvió a escuchar el sonido de otro taladro a la espalda del castaño, que tenía demasiadas emociones arremolinándose en su interior. Más grito de dolor cuando empujo con algo de fuerza su mano izquierda haciendo que el gancho rasgara más su garganta, esta vez más un poco más larga que el anterior corte y estando bastante cerca de las partes delicadas.

-Jejejejeje… - rio con malicia y regreso donde estaba antes. - Bueno seguiré mientras trabajo – se acerco al castaño que trataba de tomar aire, dicha necesidad le estaba costando bastante.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Tomando al intento de actor por la cara, lo obligo a abrir la boca, encendió el taladro y comenzó a taladrar directamente en uno de los dientes frontales del castaño que solo gritaba de dolor.

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

Sin mucha dificultad fue perforando el diente del castaño, la sangre que salia de su boca y de su diente mancha la ropa de papel que traía puesto el albino. - Tal vez sea por ese tonto apodo que sentiste la estúpida necesidad de meterse con las partes privadas de las personas, más específicamente de **MI LUAN**, Solo jugaste con ella fingiendo ser su "amigo" para poder verle su ropa interior, ¡¿Es así?! - aplico más fuerza llegando al nervio.

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

Benny por otro lado, esta sufriendo un horrible dolor en su diente, le dolía toda la boca y apretaba sus puños tan fuertes que ya estaban blancos por la presión, también tratando de no mover sus cadenas, puesto que entre más le dolía, más fuerte era el impulso de detenerlo, pero si lo hacía se cortaría el cuello y no quería morir.

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

-¡¿Pensaste que sería divertido aprovecharse de mi hermosa hermana? - dejo el diente que esta perforando y paso al siguiente dejándole un hoyo sangrante al diente anterior.

-¡Aaaggghhhhhhhhh! - Benny solo gritaba, llorando de puro dolor mientras resistía el impulso de moverse puesto que el gancho estaba avanzando de poco en poco.

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

-¡TAL VEZ QUISISTE VOLVERTE SU NOVIO PARA HUMILLARLA UNA VEZ LE MOSTRASES LAS FOTOS O QUE **MI LUAN** LAS DESCUBRIESE! - Aplicando más fuerza atravezo el nervio causándole más dolor al castaño.

-¡PERO NO ÚNICAMENTE TE BASTO CON ESO, MALDITO CERDO, SINO TAMBIÉN TUS AMIGOS DE MIERDA QUE TE AYUDAN CON EL SITIO WEB, TUVIERON QUE SACARLE FOTOS A DOS MÁS DE MIS HERMANAS! - La cólera de Lincoln estaba rebasando límites peligrosos para su propia salud, pero recordar cuando vio las fotos de sus amadas hermanitas Leni y Lucy es que su furia se estaba saliendo de las manos.

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

***Chirrido***

***Goteo***

**Harriet **miro atentamente a su descendiente, estaba cambiando. El pelo blanco paso a ser en gran parte rosado, casi abarcando toda la cabellera de Lincoln y los ojos rojos miraban con una gran ira al pervertido estudiante de secundaria.

-¡PRONTO ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA MORIRÁN, PERO PRIMERO ACABARE CON TU MISERABLE VIDA! - Sin poder controlar su ira, pero estando consciente del peligro de lo que conllevaba si seguía con esta tortura habría graves consecuencias para su salud, tiro el taladro con el cual perforo una hilera de dientes, y tomo ambos brazos del castaño y los jalo fuertemente hacía el suelo, ocasionando que el gancho cortara de lado a lado el cuello de Benny.

El castaño abrió la boca cual pescado en aire, la sangre cayendo a borbollonees de su cuello cortado a gran velocidad, pero Benny miro a su asesino con incredulidad en sus ojos.

Lincoln solo lo miro con sus ojos rojos y vacíos...

Finalmente, Benny dejo de respirar y murió desangrándose.

Lincoln, miro el cuerpo colgado del castaño, su cabeza estaba colgando cerca del suelo, y con un incontrolable impulso y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, dio una patada directa a la cabeza de Benny arrancadosela por la brutal fuerza del golpe.

La cabeza voló hasta estrellarse en la pared de aquella habitación donde se hizo añicos regando los restos en la pared y el suelo.

-Je… valió la pena – tendría que limpiar todo después, pero Lincoln se sentía sumamente satisfecho por haber anotado un "gol".

Más su sonrisa se torció más debido al fuerte dolor que sentía en el pecho, agarrandoselo con fuerza espero arrodillado a que fuese bajando, lamentablemente, eso iba disminuyendo conforme su cabello volvía a ser blanco en su totalidad.

'**...'**

-Si… no me lo recuerdes por favor, sé que necesito… ¡Ugh! Más control, pero de momento ***Inhala y exhala con pesadez* **estoy muy satisfecho, tanto que al llegar a voy a comenzar a hacer mi movimiento con mi amada Luan – Cada vez el dolor que sentía el albino iba disminuyendo y era reemplazado por esa adicta llamarada en su cuerpo al solo recordar a su hermana Luan.

\- ***Suspiro* **Nada mejor que sacar la basura y ser recibido por ángeles en casa… - Lincoln sintió que el dolor había desaparecido y con una nueva motivación, se apresuro a limpiar todo el desastre para poder ir con sus amadas…

**Harriet** suspiro enternecida por su descendiente, le era tan bello ver lo enamorado que estaba Lincoln y recordarse a sí misma cuando aun estaba viva, y las locuras que hacía por** amor**.

Puesto que todo lo que hizo y hace Lincoln, lo hacen por…

**Á̸͙̘̱̠̭̯̄̈́ͯͥ̅ͪ͒̐͋ͬ̔ͭ̋̂͋̓m̴̧̛̦̗̠̠͔̠̩͖͍̲͚̻͈̯̊̎͒ͧ̾ͥ̂̉͋͋ͩͪͬ̓ö̴̷͕̭͇̟͉̪͔̜͇̜̣͇̓͂́ͪ̈́͌ͯ͂͐̎̒́͟͡r̴͚̱̱̜̭̯̜̣̬͍̳̼̳̦̖̰̜̃̑͛͋́ **

~**0**~

**Hola de nuevo amigos, ¿Qué les pareció este cap?, a mi me gusto como quedo, supongo que es su regreso épico o algo así xD**

**Pero dejando eso de lado debo de avisar unas cosas…**

**1.-No actualizare este fin de semana, por que no estaré en casa en tres días por un pequeño viaje :'v (De hecho, este cap lo acabe un día antes de irme :v) aunque no se preocupen, ya que para la próxima semana ya todo tranquilo :D **

**2.- Ya descubrí el por que Wattpad no me ha fusilado por mis fics, y eso damas y caballeros es por *redoble de tambores* ¡Los Wattsy!, ¡JAJA! ¡Activo la fuerza espejo! :3 **

**Resulta que cuando estaban las inscripciones, "El albino callejero" "Oscuros secretos" y esta historia podían entrar, así que los metí solo por mame y gracias a eso sigo vivo xP**

**Y como "The TV Lost House" no tiene gore, ni nada por el estilo y mi blog nada más muestra mis pendejadas, pues…**

***Dark-Mask se encuentra bailando cual Toby en traje negro* **

**XD**

**Sé que esto es F.F pero aun así, quise compartirselos ;3**

**3.- La siguiente actualización es... "un oscuro secreto" ;V**

**Eso es todo amigos ;u**

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye~**


	4. Copitos de nieve

**Alooooooo**

**Sinceramente, no tengo excusa de haber tardado tanto, aun así aquí esta :v **

**La cosa es que finalmente otro cap de esta historia, espero les guste :D**

**Ahora a los review:**

**regamers10****: Bueno… eh… creo que deberás hackear mi PC entonces xP, Como ya dije, había mucha yandere, y muy pocos Lincolns yanderes, para variar los que había son horriblemente escritos, Bueno, tú mismo dijiste por qué odia a Sr Lynn, pero a Rita, es por influencia de Harriet (ya lo veras ;v), Pobre Chaz, vaya viernes de mierda xD aunque ese día que publique el anterior cap venía enojado, así que desquite mi furia con la mierda de Benny (Hasta me dieron ganas de volver a matarlo y escribí el más reciente cap de "Oscuros secretos" xD) Si, es muy irónico lo del ataque al corazón, sobretodo cuando una de mis más fuertes inspiraciones para este Linc es Light Yamgami :Y, seh, bueno, Linc pudo haber entrado a un mundial si lo quisiera xD. Un saludo. **

**ImperialStar****: A no ser… nah, si la acabare, no te preocupes xD Un saludo. **

**cartman6x61****: Quien sabe… tal vez pueda ;3 Un saludo.**

**J0nas Nagera****: Me alegra haberte dado una sorpresa con Harriet, interesantes teorías, por cierto, veamos que será****~ ;3, Por eso digo que crio a sus hermanas, siendo casi padre y madre, y pues debido a eso se ha convertido en alguien absolutamente importante e indispensable en la vida de todas sus queridas hermanas, Genial, tengo que admitir que me sorprende un poco, el hecho de que la gente esté tan de acuerdo con Lincoln, después de todo, no deja de ser un asesino, aun así, me siento bien el haber podido lograr esa capacidad en Lincoln :D Son las drogas :v, pues… eso…ya verás conforme avance el fic ;B. Un saludo **

**Sin más preámbulos… **

**Comencemos~**

**0**

"**Copitos de nieve"**

_-¡Mira, Linky, mira todo está blanco! – grito emocionada una Linka de cuatro años a su hermano mayor._

_-¡Sí, como nuestro cabello! – grito igual de emocionada Liberty tomando de la mano a su hermano._

_-Jaja exacto, como nuestro cabello, copitos – Lincoln rio mientras veía a sus hermanas pequeñas emocionarse con la nieve._

_-¡Apúrate hermano, que ya quiero jugar! – Lynn se adelantó un poco y volteo a mirar al resto de sus hermanos._

_-Tan entusiasta como siempre, estrellita – Lynn solo le sonrió a su hermano mostrando su dentadura, solo le faltaba un diente._

_-¡Hack! The herald angels sings – canto Luna animadamente. – Holly Jolly Christmas – la secundo Luan. _

– _Holy night – Se les unió Leni._

_-It´s beginnig to look a lot likr Chirstmas – Lori también canto._

_-¡Jingle bell rock! – Terminaron todas al mismo tiempo, las menores reían y aplaudían y Lincoln solo miraba todo feliz._

_-Un día de estos debería llevarlas al coro de su escuela, seguro serán las mejores – Lincoln siguió cargando a Liberty en sus hombros mientras esta le mostraba la lengua a su gemela que inflaba sus cachetes molesta._

_-Jeje gracias hermano, aunque solo exageras, tú cantas mejor – le respondió Luna acomodándose su bufanda purpura. _

_-Para nada, al contrario, creo que tu más que nadie debería ser la que cante en el coro, con la dulce voz que tienes hermanita serás la mejor ahí – Lincoln miro a Linka y la cargo._

_-¿En serio lo crees, hermano? – pregunto Luna muy ilusionada y emocionada por las palabras de su hermano._

_-Claro, ¿verdad que sí, chicas? – le pregunto al resto._

_-¡Por supuesto hermanita! – le dijo Lori animando a su hermana menor._

_-Como que tu cantas muy bonito, Luna – Leni se tomó las manos mirando a su hermana con una radiante sonrisa._

_-Obvio, ¡Duh! – Lynn siguió dando pequeños saltos en la nieve al lado de la acera [No en la carretera]._

_-¡Eres la mejor, Luna! – dijeron las gemelas albinas al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Qué le dijo una adorable hermana menor a su hermana mayor?, ¡Eres __**Luna**__stica! – Luan se rio mientras que Luna rodaba los ojos, pero pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermana._

_-Muchas gracias chicos, creo que veré si todavía puedo entrar._

_-Lo harás, no hay de qué preocuparse – Lincoln respondió tranquilamente._

_-Oye, Linky – Leni llamo a su hermano. – ¿Mmm?, ¿Qué quieres, rollo de canela? – respondió Lincoln mirando a su hermanita._

_-¿Qué le vas a pedir a Santa? – Pregunto Leni inocentemente._

_-¡Yo le quiero pedir esa DS! – Lori no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación, ya que realmente estaba muy emocionada por la nueva consola portátil de Nintendo._

_-¡Yo quiero esa bicicleta del mall! – grito Lynn animadamente._

_-Yo quiero una guitarra – dijo Luna algo tímida, pero sonriente._

_-Quiero un muñeco o un set de magia – dijo Luan_

_-¡Nosotras queremos dulces, libros de dibujo, esas figuras de Ace Savy! – las gemelas volvieron a hablar en sincronía._

_-¡Oye! – volvieron a sincronizarse al hablar. – ¡Yo quería decirles! – siguieron igual. - ¡Deja de copiarme! – ambas se pusieron de brazos cruzados mirándose con molestia._

_-Ya, ya, ya, tranquilas, solo piensen que esa…habilidad es un…¡Super poder! – Lori trato de calmar a sus hermanas, para evitarle la molestia a su hermano._

_Las hermanas albinas se miraron, luego a Lori, luego a ellas, luego a Lori y así unas cuantas veces más._

_-¡Tenemos el mismo poder no es justo! – gritaron molestas y al mismo tiempo de nuevo._

_-Rayos – dijo Lori por lo bajo, solo había provocado que pelearan._

_Lincoln vio que el ánimo de su hermana menor había bajado, así que solo dejo que las gemelas albinas se pelearan un poco, para despeinar a Lori, esta lo miro a ver confundida y él solo le sonrió reconfortadoramente y le guiño un ojo._

_-Copitos, no estén peleando, ambas tienes un mismo poder – Linka lo interrumpe._

_-¡Pero no quiero tener el mismo poder que ella! – Linka hizo un adorable puchero y señalo a su gemela._

_-¡Yo tampoco quiero tener el mismo poder que esa tonta! – dijo Liberty mirando enojada a su gemela que le saco la legua, y ella le devolvió la acción de igual manera._

_\- Ojos azules… - llamo Lincoln usando el apodo que le dio individualmente a Liberty. – No llames tonta, a tu hermana gemela. – la niña se cruzo de brazos molesta mientras su gemela se burlaba. – tu tampoco te burles conejita. – le llamo la atención a Linka._

_-No tienen que pelear por tener el mismo poder ser muy adorables, es más, si hacen equipo serán el dúo más fuerte de la historia, solo piénsenlo, no quieren ser llamadas; "Las gemelas maravilla" – ambas niñas se miraron y se imaginaron a ellas misma siendo un mejor equipo que Batman y Robin._

_-Lo siento hermana – se disculpó Liberty._

_-No, yo o siento, no debí burlarme, ¿me perdonas, hermanita? – pidió Linka miro a su hermana._

_-Claro, aunque, ¿también me perdonas? – pidió Liberty a su hermana menor._

_-Te perdono – dijo Linka y ambas rieron felices, causando una sonrisa en el resto de sus hermanos._

_-¡Regresando hay que ver la serie de Spiderman! – le dijo Linka a su hermana que asintió reiteradas veces._

_-(Linky…me gustaría ser una hermana mayor tan buena como tú) – Lori pensó con admiración, pues su hermano había conseguido que las niñas se disculparan sin siquiera pedírselo como lo hacían sus padres cuando las regañaban por pelearse, ni siquiera les gritaba como sus padres, solo seguía siendo bueno._

_-Leni, ¿entonces tú qué quieres que te traiga Santa? – Lincoln le pregunto a Leni. – ¡Ah cierto!, Quiero más ropa y un pez_

_-¿Todavía quieres que te cuente que le voy a pedir a Santa? – Leni asintió. – No le quiero pedir nada._

_-¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron todas las Loud en shock._

_-¡¿En serio no quieres pedirle nada?! – le pregunto Luan en anonadada._

_-¡¿Ni siquiera esa laptop que viste en el mall?! – pregunto Lynn._

_-Para nada, eso lo comprare con mi dinero – respondió tranquilamente._

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres pedir nada? – Luna miro a su hermano curiosa._

_-Porque ya me trajo lo que le pedí _

_-¡¿QUÉ?! – volvieron a gritar._

_-¡¿Cómo que ya te trajo lo que le pediste?! – dijo pregunto Leni muy confundida y asombrada._

_-¡Eso no es justo! – gritaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo._

_-Claro, de hecho, ese regalo me lo trajo años atrás – dijo tranquilamente._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Esas fueron ustedes, le pedí a Santa una hermanita, ¡y mira me dio las ocho mejores hermanitas de todo el mundo! – les dio una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¡AAwwww! – sin poderlo resistir todas abrazaron a su hermano mayor._

_-¡Y nosotras tenemos al mejor hermano mayor del mundo! – le dijo Lori con pequeñas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos junto a una enorme sonrisa._

_-Jajaja gracias chicas, realmente las __**amo**__ – La sonrisa de felicidad del albino era una enorme visible a kilómetros._

**[Death Note Soundtrack - Solitude]**

_Después de ese bonito momento de __**amor**__ fraternal, continuaron su recorrido para el parque, al final llegaron sin ningún percance._

_-¡Jajaja guerra de bolas de nieve! – grito Lynn mientras le lanzaba una bola a Leni que estaba haciendo un ángel de nieve._

_-¡Oye! – con una sonrisa agarro un poco de nieve para formar una bola y lanzarla a su hermana menor, la bola dio en el blanco, Lynn solo rio._

_-¡Ya verás! – pero antes de que la castaña hiciera otra bola de nieve, fue acribillada por las gemelas albinas, que le lanzaron bolas entre las dos. _

_-¡En tu cara Lynn! – le dijo Liberty a su hermana mientras le lazaba otra bola de nieve._

_-Jajaja jamás podrás con las gemelas maravilla – dijo Linka mientras saltaba de felicidad por haber atrapado a Lynn con muchas "municiones"._

_-¡No tan rápido! – dijo Luna con una bola de nieve en la mano._

_-¿En qué se parece un esquimal a una serpiente? – nadie respondió. – En qué el esquimal tirita de frío y la serpiente: ¡Tirita de papel!, Jajaja ¿entienden?_

_-Cortaste el momento Luan – dijo Luna dándose una palmada en la cabeza._

_-Yo entendí el chiste jaja (No entendí nada) – pensó Leni con una sonrisa._

_-Literalmente fue el peor que se te pudo ocurrir – dijo Lori con cara de poker mientras que Luan se reía de su propio chiste._

_-No entendí y no me importa – Sin importarle mucho Liberty le lanzo a su hermana mayor castaña [Que no estaba enterrada en la nieve] una bola en la cara._

_-¡Sí!, ¡Que siga la guerra de bolas de nieve! – grito Linka y volvieron a retomar la guerra._

_-¡Ja! ¡Ataque sorpresa! – grito Lynn saliendo de la nieve y atacando a diestra y siniestra a quien viera._

_Todo era mucha diversión, pero a lo lejos unos tres adolescentes venían caminado entre los arboles charlando de cosas triviales._

_-¿Eso es enserio, viejo? – dijo uno de ellos, un rubio de gorro blanco._

_-Claro que lo es, la perra maestra me quito la DS cuando estábamos en el recreo – dijo otro castaño de pecas._

_-Pinche vieja, a mi se me hace que no coge desde hace años Jaja – dijo un moreno pelinegro._

_-Jaja seguramente sea eso, a estado bien amargada desde que iniciamos el año – dijo nuevamente el rubio con una sonrisa burlona._

_-También, esa vieja esta bien fea, quién quisiera coger con ese monstruo – se burlo de nuevo el moreno._

_-Solo el profesor de física, seguro se la chupa es estúpida, tú ves que siempre andan juntos – dijo el castaño_

_-Seh, lo único bueno de esa vieja es que tiene unos pinches melones bien grandes – el castaño y el rubio se le quedaron viendo al moreno._

_-¿Qué?, saben que me gustan las tetudas, mi ex es prueba de ello – el moreno se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Pero que no tú y ella…? – iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió. – Olvídalo_

_-Como sea, mi consola me la devolverán en quince días, pero será mi madre a la que se lo darán, ¡ugh!, da igual, ¿tienen algo más que contar? – pregunto el rubio._

_-Nada interesante – dijo el castaño._

_-Nel – dijo el moreno con simpleza._

_-Genial, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – el rubio miro un poco entre los árboles._

_\- ¿Si vamos al arcade? – propuso el moreno._

_-No traigo dinero – le respondió el castaño._

_-Pinche pobre – se burló el moreno._

_-¡Cállate imbécil! – mientras ambos comenzaban a discutir, el chico rubio miraba a lo lejos, viendo algo que llamo su atención, se acercó para vislumbrarlo mejor._

_-Al menos mi padre no me dejo por cigarrillos – le dijo el castaño con agresividad al moreno que se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Crees que eso me importa?, ese viejo pendejo solo se la pasaba jalándosela, ya tenía harta a mi mamá y a mí, aparte tú que vienes diciéndome eso sí tus padres están divorciados – se burlo el moreno causando más molestia en el castaño._

_-Hijo de… - el moreno interrumpió al castaño._

_-Me la sigues pelando jajajaja – el moreno comenzó a reír mientras que el castaño se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo._

_-¡Ustedes dos dejen de estarse peleando par de maricones y venga a ver esto! – con una sonrisa y una mirada perversa llamo a los otros dos._

_-¡No seas idiota! – le dijo el castaño._

_-¡Silencio pinche güero! – el rubio ignoro los insultos de sus amigos, estos se acercaron para ver que era lo que su amigo quería mostrarles._

_-Miren allá, ahí está la fea de Lori – apunto a donde estaba las Loud jugando, como estaban a una buena distancia las chicas no se percataron de que estaban siendo vigiladas y siguieron divirtiéndose._

_-¿Y eso qué?, ¿la quieres violar o algo así? – la moreno parecía no interesarle la segunda mayor de los Loud. _

_-¡No digas estupideces! – el rubio se molesto mucho por ese comentario._

_-¿Entonces?, ella esta con sus hermanas – el castaño solo conocía que esas niñas eran sus hermanas porque las había visto un par de veces cuando terminaba la escuela._

_-Pues… ¿Qué tal si vamos y la molestamos un poco? – sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Ya suficiente bullying le hace Carol y sus amigas, aparte que, si le dice a su hermano, vamos terminar hechos pure – al castaño no le parecía una buena idea en lo absoluto._

_-El putito de aquí __***señala al castaño***__ tiene razón, ya tiene a la perra de Carol de por medio, aparte que el resto de sus hermanas está con ella – dijo el moreno._

_-¡¿Y eso qué?!, ¡Esa fea es demasiado débil, si la amenazamos no le dirá a nadie!, en cuanto a sus hermanas, una golpiza es algo lo suficientemente convincente, ¿no lo creen? – la verdad, sea dicha, el rubio solo quería desahogar su furia en algo._

_-Sigue siendo mala idea viejo – el castaño no estaba seguro._

_-Mira, si con eso puedes dormir por las noches, adelante, pero ya te aviso que no voy a hacer nada si te parten tu madre – el moreno se cruzó de brazos._

_-¡Ugh! Esta bien, lo haré yo solo, igual, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser patearle el culo a una perdedora y sus hermanas? – Sin mirar a sus amigos, el rubio se encamino al lugar donde las Loud se divertían._

_Pero luego de un rato el chico de gorro blanco, no escucho que sus amigos lo estuvieran siguiendo así que se volteo para reclamarles._

_-¡¿Qué están es…?! – abrió los ojos en shock. – perando… - termino su frase en un susurro._

_Su amigo Mike, el castaño, estaba tirado en la nieve, y su cuello estaba roto de tal manera, que le permitía que su cabeza mirara al cielo, aun estando pecho tierra. Su expresión de sorpresa estaba plasmada en todo su rostro, el chico estaba muerto._

_El moreno, Pedro, tenía un hacha enterrada en la cabeza, sus ojos entre abiertos, su boca abierta, y la sangre escurriéndole de su cabeza. El cuerpo cayo al suelo, pero fue amortiguado por la nieve que comenzó a teñirse de rojo._

_El responsable se encontraba frente al chico rubio, mirándolo con indiferencia pura, su expresión en blanco parecía penetrar su arma y esa indiferente mirada parecía crear un hoyo en su cabeza._

_-¡¿Qu…?! – antes de terminar la palabra Lincoln le corto la garganta con un pequeño cuchillo que sostenía en su mano._

_El corte fue muy fino, al igual que rápido, pues con una gran precisión le había cortado la yugular, sin que el cuchillo estuviera muy manchado de sangre, únicamente le habían salpicado unas gotas a Lincoln en su frío rostro._

_El chico de gorra blanca, Mike, se tomo su cuello que comenzaba a tirar grandes cantidades de sangre, su boca llena de ese liquido vital, dando unos pasos atrás intento mantener el equilibrio, pero fue inútil, pues cayo de espalda contra la nieve, sus ojos mirando a su atacante en desesperación pura, más, cada que intentaba pronunciar una palabra solo salían balbuces y la sangre salía más rápido de su cuerpo._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos, no queriendo aceptar el frío abrazo de la muerte, mientras que su asesino solo miraba con su victima sufrir sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, sus ojos rojos solo observaron el final de la vida de ese chico._

_La escena era adornada por la nieve cayendo lentamente, mientras que a lo lejos solo se escuchaban las risas alegres de las Loud._

_Harriet, que se encontraba flotando al lado de su descendiente, movió los labios, pero el silencio fue lo único que se escuchó._

_-No hay de que preocuparse abuela, dentro de una media hora habrá una tormenta de nieve que desaparecerá mis huellas y la policía encontrara los cuerpos días después de que haya pasado la tormenta – sin mirar a la peli rosada, comenzó a tomar grandes bultos de nieve y a cubrir los cuerpos._

_-Solo vinimos aquí solo porque las gemelas insistieron, pero, creo que han tenido suficiente diversión por hoy, debemos volver, no quiero dejar a mi pequeña Lucy con esos dos inútiles por mucho tiempo – termino de cubrir los cuerpos mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar su cara manchada de sangre junto al cuchillo, sus manos estaban algo manchadas también, pero el albino llevaba guantes rojos, así que eso camuflaba la sangre._

_-Je… mi Lucy se parece mucho a ti, abuela, solo que sin tu peculiar pelo – Harriet pareció reír, pero ningún sonido se escuchó de sus labios._

_-Listo… - miro a donde estaban sus hermanas, sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras parecían formar un corazón al mirarlas a lo lejos. – Hora de volver a casa. – dicho eso se encamino con sus hermanas. _

**~0~0~0~**

-¡Cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos, cincuenta y tres!, ¡vas muy bien Lynn sigue así! – Linka ánimo a su hermana pues estaba sentada en su espalda mientras hacía sus lagartijas.

-Igual, Linky seguirá siendo el mamadisimo de la familia – fue el comentario que dio Liberty que hizo sonrojar a su gemela y que le puso una sonrisa a Lynn que comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos por el esfuerzo.

-¡No digas esos comentarios Liberty, que las gemelas o Lily pueden escucharte!

-He oído a Lola decir cosas peores, sin contar que Luna las dice cuando se enoja, igual que Lori – sin importarle mucho lo que su gemela estaba diciéndole.

Linka fulmino a su gemela con la mirada mientras que Lynn comenzaba a babear junto a un gran sonrojo.

-Je je esta mamado je je – fueron las palabras de Lynn que seguía con sus entrenamientos, Linka se sonrojo por la imagen que le llego a su cabeza de su hermano sin camisa, mientras Liberty solo sonreía triunfante al ver las expresiones de sus hermanas.

-Se olvidaron de mí… - dijo Lucy provocando que las gemelas albinas gritaran y rompieran la burbuja de Lynn que cayo al suelo de pecho.

-¡Lucy! – gritaron al mismo tiempo las gemelas albinas. - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Suspiro…

-¡Ya quieren dejar de estar haciendo tanto ruido! – grito Lola con una mascarilla en su cara y su pelo enrollado en tubitos. – Estoy poniéndome más bella, así que no interrumpan – chillo y se fue de nuevo a su habitación.

-¡Yeah baby!~ - grito Luna a todo lo que daba su voz mientras hacía un rift de guitarra.

***Boom***

Fue la explosión que se escucho dentro del cuarto de Lisa. - ¡Estoy bien! – anuncio la pequeña dentro de su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué las puertas de la iglesia son altas? – Luan le pregunto al señor Cocos. – No lo sé, porque – Luan imito una voz masculina. - ¡Para dejar pasar al altísimo Jajaja!, ¿entienden? – le hablo a sus hermanas que suspiraron cansadas.

-¡Yo sí! – grito Leni emocionada, esta vez, la modista sí pudo entender un chiste de su hermana.

-¡Ven aquí Charles! – Lana persiguió al perro que dio un ladrido y bajo al primer piso.

-¡Cuidado Lana literalmente casi me matas! – le grito Lori que casi se tropieza con su hermana que ignoro sus palabras, la segunda Loud mayor dio un suspiro y fue al baño.

-Uff parece que vamos que clausurar el baño después del "bombardeo" que va a haber ahí – el Señor Cocos "hablo" y Lori saco su cabeza para mirar al muñeco y a su hermana con enojo.

-¿Qué?, eso lo dijo él – señalo con la mirada al muñeco que la miro "frunciendo" el ceño.

-Jeje… muy divertido calabacita – Lincoln rio un poco lo que causo que Luan se avergonzara, pero se sintiera feliz por haber echo reír a su hermano.

-Gracias por tu apoyo… Hermano… – Lori le agradeció sarcásticamente a su hermano.

-Oye, eso no es mi culpa pues esa reputación tú te la ganaste – mostrando una sonrisa socarrona a Lori, que se cruzó de brazos y lo miro sin expresión.

-Ya, hermanita no te enojes, solo era una broma, ¿sí o no, Luan? – abrazo a su hermana con ternura causándole un tenue sonrojo, pero se dejó querer.

-Sí…una broma – Luan se sintió celosa cuando vio como Lincoln abrazaba a Lori.

-¿Qué?, ¿También quieres uno, calabacita? – le extendió un brazo a Luan que desvió su mirada con un sonrojo, pero acepto el abrazo con gusto.

-¡Yo también quiero! – grito Lana que volvió a subir y no desperdicio la oportunidad de un abrazo.

-(Ya que…) – Lori pensó algo decepcionada de que el abrazo exclusivo con ella, fuese convertido en uno público. – (Igual… me gusta que nos quiera a todas por igual) – con una renovada sonrisa abrazo a sus otras dos hermanas.

***Ting Dong***

Se escucho como tocaban el timbre. - ¡Yo abro! – anunció Rita mientras cargaba a Lily.

Al abrir la puerta, la mujer subía se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

-¡Papá, Myrtle!, ¡Que agradable verlo aquí! – Rita se acerco a abrazar a su padre y a Myrtle.

-¡Popo! – dijo Lily cuando vio a su abuelo.

-Jojo pequeña sigues igual de adorable – Albert le dio un toque en la nariz a nieta que rio alegre.

-¡Tan hermosa aawwww! – Myrtle se enterneció cuando vio a la pequeña reír.

-¡Niños, su abuelo y su abuela está aquí! – anuncio Rita y sin esperarse el ruido arriba incremento.

-Albert, Myrtle, me alegra que estén aquí, para las fiestas – Sr. Lynn saludo alegremente.

-No me perdería estar con mi familia durante navidad – mostro varias bolsas que cargaba.

-¡Chicas bajen para que pueda darles sus regalos! – grito Albert y en cuanto menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba siendo abrazado por once chicas.

-¡Hola abuelito! – dijeron casi a coro las Loud mientras tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Niñas… - Rita iba a decir algo, pero Myrtle la tomo del hombro.

-No hay de que preocuparse, Rita, tu sabes como tú papá consciente a tus hijos – Esas palabras dejaron algo pensativas a Rita.

-Sí… es… verdad… - sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió algo nerviosa a la bajita mujer.

-Wow, wow, tranquilas chicas jeje – Albert se sintió feliz por todo el cariño que estaba recibiendo de sus nietas, solo faltaba…

-Hola abuelo – Lincoln iba bajando las escaleras, el anciano lo miro y dio una gran sonrisa.

-¡Lincoln, mi muchacho, ven aquí! – ambos albinos se dieron un abrazo sincero.

-Mira como has crecido, ya estas más alto que yo – Lincoln se rasco un poco a la cabeza.

-El ejercicio tiene sus frutos abuelo, eso sin contar la genética

-Je… tienes razón ***miro al resto*** vengan para que les pueda dar sus regalos, que la navidad se ha adelantado Jojojo – imito a Santa Claus y las Loud chillaron emocionadas.

Ya todos sentados en la sala miraron a Albert que estaba rodeado de bolsas, que causaban mucha ansiedad [Especialmente a Lori] para abrir y descubrir que eran.

-Primero de menor a mayor – El anciano miro a Lily. – Vas primero chiquilla – Lily solo ríe y aplaude.

-¡Aquí ta! – dijo Myrtle sin poder resistirse, abrió una bolsa purpura y saco un bote de helado, la pequeña solo jadeo al verlo.

-Papá… sabes que Lily no se va a acabar todo eso – dijo Rita

-Pero nosotros podríamos ayudarle – dijo Liberty lamiéndose los labios al igual que el resto de sus hermanas.

-¡DA DA! – Dijo Lily intentando tomar el bote de helado con saliva cayendo de sus labios.

-No importa, esta es solo para Lily *Las Loud se quejaron* dele un vaso cada que se porte bien, esa será su recompensa – hablo Albert tranquilamente mientras Myrtle se levantaba para servirle un poco.

-Ahora Lisa – la pequeña genio se acerco casi saltando, le estaba costando bastante el mantener su postura.

-Veamos que es lo que mis unidades fraternales mayores, me dan como presente – no estaba hablando de manera tan rimbombante como normalmente lo hacía.

-Para ti te trajimos esto – dijo Myrtle mientras sacaba un gran microscopio.

-Pero eso es un… - decepcionada iba a decir que solo era un microscopio común, pero se fijó más a detalle. – Un momento eso es un…

-¡Así es!, es el Microscopio 3000, el más avanzado que hay hasta el momento – al oír y fijarse en el aparato, solo para chillar de emoción como cualquier otra niña de cuatro años.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, esto era justamente lo que quería de regalo!, ¡muchas gracias abuelito y abuelita! – dándole un fuerte abrazo a ambos miro a su hermano mayor con ojos suplicantes, Lincoln solo le sonrió.

-Adelante, ve a ver esas bacterias – al decir eso, la castaña le dio un rápido abrazo a Lincoln y salió disparada a su habitación.

-¿Debería de preguntar? – dijo Sr Lynn viendo al albino.

-Nop – le contesto sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, ahora van las gemelas que no tienen nieve en sus tejados jajaja – ambas niñas se acercaron con radiantes sonrisas.

-A ustedes les traje esto – de otra bolsa saco una gran tiara muy elegante. – esta es para… - Lola lo interrumpió.

-¡Es para mí! – Lola le arrebato la tiara, mientras la observaba con sus ojitos brillando, su hermano tosió un poco y la miro, ella le regreso la mirada y luego volteo de nuevo, con su abuelo. - ¡Muchas gracias abuelito! – con eso dicho fue a su habitación para ver como se miraba en su gran espejo.

-Eso para Lola, ¡¿pero y para mí?! – Lana se acercó a Myrtle mirándola con ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Oh Albert, déjame darle su regalo! – pidió Myrtle llena de ternura al ver a Lana.

-Claro, adelante – asintió y la mujer castaña saco de la bolsa más grande una jaula de Hámster con dicho animal incluido.

-¡Un hámster! – grito Lana muy emocionada, acercado su cabeza a la jaula para mirarlo más de cerca.

-Para que mentirte, lo encontramos en un descuento dentro del mall jaja – Albert miro como su nieta tomaba con cuidado la jaula pegando su rostro contra el plástico.

-¡Le llamare Gio! – miro a ambos ancianos y les dio una gran sonrisa. – ¡Muchas gracias abuelitos!, le voy a mostrar a Gio al resto de sus amigos, seguro se lleva genial con todos – Olvidando que tenía su cuarto repleto de sus reptiles para protegerlos del frío, la pequeña mecánica salió rumbo a su cuarto.

-Ahora Linka y Liberty – dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Yo voy primero… - dijo Lucy provocando que ambos adultos gritaran del susto. – Casi siempre se olvidan de mi…suspiro… - Solo Lincoln se acordaba de ella.

-Je… uff… uff… pequeña… no hagas eso a un pobre anciano – el anciano se sostuvo el corazón con algo de fuerza mientras que Myrtle trataba de calmarse del susto.

-Lo siento… - Lucy los miro inexpresiva, pero ansiosa por dentro. – Entonces…

-Sí, sí, tu tranquila yo nerviosa, *abre una bolsa y saca unos libros* ten toma, cariño – con una sonrisa le entrego una colección de libros de Edgar Allan Poe.

La gótica sostuvo los tres libros que se le fueron dados, y tuvo un ligero temblor en sus manos.

-La oscuridad me llama… - susurro al momento de mirar la portada del primer libro. – Muchas gra… - fue interrumpida cuando la castaña le coloco un suéter rosado con un unicornio en medio.

-Lo hice yo misma, para que no pases frío en la noche – guiñándole un ojo.

-Suspiro… - al mirar su suéter tuvo que aguantar las ganas de sonreír, pues le había gustado ambos regalos.

-Te queda linda duquesa – Lincoln elogio, al igual que el resto de la familia, que le daba gusto ver a Lucy vestida con algo de color, o simplemente sonreían burlonamente.

-No digas eso hermano…- al momento de decir eso se retiró, pero una vez estuvo fuera de la vista de su familia abrazo los libros y susurro. – me dijo linda jiji – con eso dicho fue a los ductos de ventilación para comenzar su lectura.

-Ahora siguen las otras gemelas – miro a ambas albinas.

-Somos las primeras gemelas – riendo un poco, Linka comento.

-Ya rugiste – dándole una nalgada a su gemela, Liberty se adelanto mientras la otra albina se avergonzaba y sus hermanas reían un poco.

-Estas niñas… - Albert negó con una sonrisa, tomando una bolsa con el logo de un planeta azul y una nave naranja volando a su alrededor.

De esta saco otra caja con los colores azul y rojo claros, con el Logo Nintendo en medio, y el nombre de la consola; '_Switch'_

-¡No jodas! – gritaron ambas gemelas al unisonó.

-¡Niñas! – su madre les llamó la atención.

-Perdón mamá – volvieron a hablar al unisonó.

-¿Cómo es que les alcanzo para comprar esta consola? – pregunto Linka mirando la caja en sus manos.

-Cierto, la Switch está a unos cinco mil dólares, aun con las rebajas sigue siendo caro, de hecho, la pregunta seria; ¿Cómo es que les alcanzo para comprarnos regalos a todas? – Liberty miro a sus abuelos que le sonrieron

-Pues mi chica es un monstruo en el Bingo, ahí pagan muy bien al ganador, aparte que tengo un amigo que me consigue lo que sea a cambio de arreglarle la espalda – sus nietos se le quedaron mirando anonadados.

-Eso es radical grandpa – comento Luna.

-Si, bueno, ¡Hay que abrirla!, rayos, esto tienes Diurex, ¿arriba tenemos tijeras cierto? – Linka le pregunto a su hermana.

-Solo las que hace Luna jajaja – Luna se sonrojo y Lincoln tuvo un fuerte tic en su ojo que nadie noto.

-¡E-E-Eso n-no e-es ci-cierto! – Luna miro a su hermano cuando dijo esto, preocupada de que el pensara otra cosa, este mantenía su expresión "tranquila".

-¿De qué hablas, Luna?, yo me estoy refiriendo a las tijeras que hay en tu cajón, que mente tan cochina jajajajaja – ningún Loud se resistió de reír al ver la expresión de Luna, aunque Luan se estaba carcajeando y Lincoln se había calmado por completo.

-¡Jajaja…! Bueno, las risas nunca faltan contigo hermana – Liberty le guiño el ojo y ambas subieron al segundo piso.

-En fin, Lynn, ven – la castaña se puso frente a su abuelo.

-¿Qué tienes para mí, abuelo? – la sonrisa desafiante y emocionada de Lynn hizo mirar de la misma manera al anciano.

-Pues para ti, te tengo… ¡esto! – saco un conjunto deportivo de Hocky, palos, discos, etc.

-¡Oh genial, necesito probarlos justo ahora! – sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña comenzó a ponerse todo el equipo.

-Lynn – la llamo su hermano mayor. – No estés fuera más de media hora, hace mucho frío y podrías enfermarte, ¿de acuerdo, pequeña cacahuatera?

-¡No me digas así! (¡al menos, no frente a todos, tonto!) – con un sonrojo de vergüenza se apuró para ponerse todo, para evitar escuchar las burlas de los que quedaban. – Aunque… hasme un chocolate caliente cuando vuelva…por favor – se volteó para que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojo en su rostro.

-Por supuesto, Cacahuate – rio al llamarla así

-¡Que no me digas así! – salió corriendo al patio trasero con un sonrojo el doble de grande.

-Esa chiquilla con tantas energías como siempre – fue lo que Albert comentó.

-Toc toc – dijo Luan adelantándose a su abuelo, este solo le siguió el chiste.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto el anciano

-Abraham

-¿Abraham quién?

-¡Abran mí regalo jajaja! ¿entienden? – la mayoría suspiro mientras que Lincoln y Albert solo negaban con la cabeza.

-Que malo, por eso te has ganado eso – le da una muñeca sumamente parecida al Sr. Cocos solo que en versión femenina.

-¡Finalmente hay una Sra. Cocos!, Muchas gracias, debo de ver que estos dos se conozcan, será una amor a primera vista jaja ¿entienden? – tomo a la muñeca y salió corriendo.

-Eso fue rápido – dijo Albert. – No importa, sigamos.

-Now it´s my turn…oh…yeah~ - Luna se acerco para ver que le regalaban.

-Para ti, heredera de Brian Johnson tengo esto – le mostro cinco álbumes que la chica tomo.

-¡Estos son los discos de Gorrillaz!, ¡Muchas gracias abuelo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que he estado buscándolos! – Con eso dicho, hizo la seña del rock y fue a su cuarto para escuchar la música.

-Estrellita – Luna se detuvo. – No escuches música tan alto, puedes lastimar tu audición – le regalo una sonrisa que la chica le regreso, con su corazón latiendo más rápido.

-Of course brother – con eso dicho subió al segundo piso.

-Bueno… ¿ahora a quién le toca? – pregunto Leni inocentemente.

-¿Quién sigue después de Luna? – dijo Myrtle dulcemente a Leni.

-Pues…eh…¡ah ya sé!, ¡Como que soy yo!, que torpe jeje – se rasco la cabeza riendo feliz.

-Ten esto es para ti, cariño – le dio una gran cantidad de telas.

-¡OMG!, ¡justamente estas son las que necesito!, ¡Aaaawww los quiero a ambos! *abraza a ambos ancianos* ¡Voy a ver qué puedo hacer con ellas! (Creo que la cortina del caño quedaría para un vestido de verano, aunque…estamos en invierno, por lo que mejor usar otra cosa…¿Pero qué? Mmmmmmmm ***se lleva un dedo a su menton***) – El resto se le quedo mirando.

-Ermmm… ¿Leni?, ¿Todavía estas con nosotros? – Lori paso su mano frente a la cara de Leni, haciéndola reaccionar.

-¿Eh?

-Leni te quedaste parada por cinco minutos sin reaccionar – Lori levanto una ceja.

-Oh, lo siento, es que estaba pensando en que clase ropa hacer

-¿Qué tal un abrigo? – sugirió Sr Lynn

-Tal vez…

-¿Qué te parece un traje de reno para Lily?, seguro se verá adorable – comentó Lincoln con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a la bebe que se había terminado su helado.

-¡Eso suena fantástico Linky!, Ven pásame a Lily que voy a hacerle su traje – Lincoln le dio a Lily y la bebe balbuceo con una sonrisa.

– No vayas a usar nuestras cortinas – advirtió Lori y Leni se puso nerviosa.

-C-Claro – dicho esto, se fue a su cuarto.

-Ahora solo quedas tú, Lori – La aludida miro a Myrtle con emoción.

-(¡Por favor que sea lo que creo que será!) – Lori iba saltando de la emoción pues para molestarla Myrtle levantaba la bolsa muy lentamente, aumentando la ansiedad de Lori.

-Lo que te trajimos Lori es… - Lori le arrebato la bolsa.

-¡Lo siento van muy lentos! – al sacar lo que estaba dentro dio un chillido de emoción. - ¡El nuevo iPhone 11! – Sostuvo con fuerza la caja del aparato.

-¡Literalmente es el mejor regalo de todo el mundo!, ¡Muchas, Muchas gracias abuelos!, ahora tengo que contarle a mis amigas – dicho eso fue a su cuarto.

-Ay papá, No debiste de haber gastado tanto – Rita le recrimino a su padre.

-¿De qué te quejas?, si también te compre regalo a ti jaja – Los ojos de la rubia brillaron cual niña chiquita.

-¡¿En serio?! ***Albert asiente*** ¡Muchas gracias papi! – Abrazo al hombre, pero Rita se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y se apartó. – Lo siento creo que me deje llevar jeje

-Sí…no te preocupes – al anciano se le vinieron a la cabeza viejos recuerdos, que se fueron cuando sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-Bueno, ten tu regalo, querida – Myrtle pudo notar la incomodidad de ambos, pero no le tomo importancia y le dio a Rita un par de libros.

-La saga completa del Señor de los anillos, siempre quise leer los libros – Rita miro los libros con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… y… ¿no hay nada para mí? – Sr Lynn pregunto mirando hacia otro lado nerviosamente.

-No compramos nada, pero investigue un par de recetas que podemos hacer para noche buena – Ambos castaños sonrieron.

-¡Eso es mejor!, ya tenía el menú pensado, pero no he comprado los ingredientes todavía, así que podemos hacer unos cambios, venga vamos me dice que es, tal vez tengo los ingredientes para cenar uno de esos platillos – Myrtle le sonrió.

-Te ayudo – el castaño sonrió.

-Claro, siempre es mejor tener un par de manos extra para ayudar – ambos se retiraron a la cocina y Rita fue ver que las cosas arriba estuvieran bien, pues se escuchaba muchos gritos.

Solo quedaban los dos albinos.

-Veo que te convertiste en un Santa Claus que llego antes de tiempo – Lincoln bromeo un poco.

-Jojojo feliz navidad – Albert siguió el juego. – De hecho, solo quedas tú.

-No es necesario, no quie… - fue interrumpido por el hombre mayor

-Lo sé – Miro a Lincoln seriamente. – Esto es algo que solo puedo confiarte a ti, y nada más a ti.

Lincoln cambió su expresión a una más seria. - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Sucede que hay un grupo de secuestradores raptando jovencitos

-Puedo defenderme solo

-Lo sé, por eso quiero que tengas esto – de su gran abrigo saco un gran estuche de cuero y se lo entrego a Lincoln.

El albino lo tomo y lo abrió. Abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido pues lo que estaba dentro era un revolver con el pequeño diseño de un copo de nieve en su mango, también había seis balas alineadas.

-Con todas las cosas que están sucediendo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, sé que Lynn tiene otra guardada en alguna parte, pero ambos sabemos que nadie más que tú tendrías las agallas para dispar del gatillo ***Miro el arma*** te lo iba a regalar cuando tuvieses tu propia casa, pero las circunstancias lo requieren – puso una mano en el hombro del más joven. – Es el viejo revolver que tenía en la marina, me a salvado el pellejo muchas veces, lo mande a ponerlo en buenas condiciones para regalártelo – Lincoln miro.

-Gracias…las protegeré con esto… - le dio una sonrisa sincera al anciano. – lo aprecio mucho ***miro que no hubiera nadie escuchando* **Padre…

-Eres mi hijo Lincoln, tal vez no hayas sido creado de una manera "normal", esos fueron errores míos y de Rita, pero tan siquiera de eso, fue que entraste en nuestras vidas, recuerda que seguirás siendo mi mayor orgullo hijo – Albert abrazo a su segundo hijo y este correspondió el abrazo. – Más tarde te daré más balas, ya con eso, tú sabrás que hacer con esto.

-Por supuesto, sé que no te decepcionare

-Nunca lo has hecho.

Lo que Albert ignoraba completamente es que Harriet había estado pegado a él todo el tiempo, mirándolo con sus ojos rosados que formaron un corazón.

**Al…by…**

Fue el primer sonido que salió de los labios de Harriet.

Pop-pop sintió un frío repentino junto a un escalofrío.

-¡Uff! Soy yo o esta haciendo más frío, estos viejos huesos no pueden aguantar tanto frío, iré a la cocina para estar un poco más calientito – con eso dicho, Albert le sonrió a su segundo hijo, el hijo que tuvo con su única hija, Rita, y se retiró a la cocina

-Je…- sin poderlo evitar, los labios del albino formaron una malvada sonrisa mientras Harriet suspiraba como colegiada enamorada al mirar a su hijo, su bebe, su amor, Albert.

**~0~**

**Aquí toy xd**

**Como pudieron ver en este cap, no hubo mucha sangre, aun así, hubo fuertes revelaciones, estoy seguro que casi nadie se lo espero.**

**Bueno… casi nadie, ya que alguien logro deducir la identidad del padre de Lincoln, felicidades por ello ;3**

**Iba a hacer una escena extra donde Liberty y Linka se colaban en el cuarto de su hermano en la mitad de la noche, pero ya no me dio tiempo :/**

**La actitud de las hermanas Loud, también han cambiado ligeramente, y es que como ya he dicho, Lincoln las crio, las moldeo para que pudiesen ser la mejor versión de ellas mismas, por eso algunos cambios como el de Lisa, Lori, etc.**

**Me gusto escribir a Linka y a Liberty, tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo jajaja xD**

**Por cierto, en el anterior cap, cometí un error, pues Lincoln debería tener unos 7 años en el flashback del anterior cap, y su edad actual es 21, una disculpa (Realmente nadie noto eso, pero wueno, lo note y lo quería comentar :P)**

**Soy malo en mate, así que no me juzguen :'u**

**También el albino pudo dar un gran paso con sus gemelas albinas favoritas, ahora ira por el resto, veamos que tan bien le va al albino :v**

**La verdad, tarde o temprano iba a suceder (Sorry rega :P) aunque, les diré un pequeño spoiler, y es que los hermanos Santiago sobrevivirán algunos capítulos, pues ya será la hora de meter un obstáculo a Lincoln, para que no le sea tan sencillo ;v**

**Otra cosa es que después de actualizar "El albino callejero", me dedicare a hacer un maratón de "Oscuros secretos" hasta acabarla, no los subiré todos de putazo, solo que me concentrare en escribirlos hasta acabar la historia, y creo que eso podría terminar hasta finales de enero :D**

**Sin nada más que comentar, se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye**


	5. La melodía de la muerte

**La melodía de la muerte**

**[Death Note Ost = Misa Theme B]**

_Lincoln caminaba muy tranquilamente tomado de la mano con su querida hermanita Luna. La niña estaba muy feliz pues su hermano le dijo que le tenía una sorpresa solo para ella._

_Lo mejor de todo es que solo estaban los dos solos. No es que odiara la compañía de sus hermanas, al contrario, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas también, pero con quien más disfrutaba era con su hermano mayor._

_Siempre la hacía sentir tan especial, siempre le decía cosas bonitas. Eso le gustaba y ahora debía de admitirlo, se sentía nerviosa._

_-¿Ya queda poco? – La pequeña pregunto tímidamente a lo que el albino le sonrió._

_-No queda mucho – Siguieron caminando, disfrutando del silencio y paz que había entre ambos._

_Caminaron un poco más hasta que comenzaron a escucharse gritos eufóricos. _

_-¿Y eso? – Luna cuestiono, parecía que iban a festival o aun… - ¡Espera! ¡Estamos yendo a un concierto! – Se dio cuenta._

_Lincoln rio – Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso – Luna se rasco la mejilla avergonzada._

_-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando – Lincoln le acarició su cabeza._

_-No tienes de que disculparte. Simplemente quería hacerte algo especial, se acerca tu cumpleaños y quería ser el primero en darte un regalo – Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron con las palabras de su hermano._

_-¡¿De verdad?!, ¡Muchas gracias Linky! – La niña abrazo a su hermano y este devolvió el abrazo gustoso._

_-Tu felicidad es mi felicidad – Lincoln beso su cabeza disfrutando el olor a uva que Luna usaba en su shampoo. _

_La niña le sonrió con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y retomaron su rumbo. Entre más se acercaban más era evidente el genero de música que iban a escuchar en el concierto._

_-¿Y quién toca? – Luna pregunto emocionada. A ella le gustaban casi todos los géneros de música, y no le importaba realmente quien fuera el artista. Disfrutaría de estos momentos con su genial hermano._

_-Mick Swagger y su banda de rock – La niña se sorprendió, debía de admitir que el rock le gustaba, pero era el genero de música que menos escuchaba. _

_-Genial, nunca escuche acerca de él, seguro será divertido – Otra duda le llego a la pequeña Luna Loud – Oye Linky – El albino la miro prestándole atención. - ¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas?_

_-Ah eso, pues una compañera muy amablemente me las regalo – Si por "regalar" se refería a que la pobre niña se le declaro y como la chiquilla tenía dinero no dudo en usarla un poco para su conveniencia pues sí fue muy amable de su parte. Pero ya le regresaría el favor en otra ocasión._

_Una sonrisa inocente apareció en su rostro mientras pensaba como seguir sacándole provecho a esa niña hasta que le deje de ser útil._

_Por fin ambos hermanos llegaron al concierto. Estaba lleno a reventar, la gente estaba completamente emocionada por ver al músico británico entrar y tocar para la audiencia._

_Había mucha gente y Luna siendo una niña era muy pequeña como para alcanzar a ver el escenario, pero Lincoln la levanto y cargo en sus hombros para que pudiera ver._

_El albino era alto para su edad, así que no tenía problema con ver al escenario. Ahora teniendo una mejor vista Luna miro maravillada por todo, desde las personas, el escenario, los instrumentos y cuando finalmente Mick llego para tocar dando una inolvidable noche para la niña._

_Desde ese día Luna decidió convertirse en una estrella del rock y obviamente, Lincoln la apoyaría en eso. _

_Pero sin que la niña se diera cuenta, alguien los había seguido a ambos. La diferencia fue que Lincoln si se dio cuenta de ello y una vez termino el concierto, Luna quería ir al baño. Así que aprovechando eso, Lincoln guío a su "seguidor" a donde nadie pudiera verlos y ahí lo apuñalo con la navaja que siempre guardaba directamente en el corazón. _

_Llevaba guantes y no había cámaras así que estaba bien si dejaba el cuerpo ahí… podrían culpar a otro sin problemas. Recogió su navaja, la guardo y regreso con su hermana. _

_Terminando eso ambos hermanos regresaron a casa con una gran felicidad._

**~0~0~0~**

-En serio eres desagradable – Lincoln miro con asco el cuerpo inconsciente de una chica rubia con un mechón azul teñido y solo en su ropa interior morada. La chica se encontraba amarrada en una mesa metálica, con sus brazos y piernas extendidos.

Harriet miro a la chica con absoluta indiferencia, luego miro a su descendiente. Movió los labios y Lincoln dio un suspiro.

-Sí, sí, sí, no tienes que recordármelo. Estaré justo a tiempo para el recital de poesía de Lucy – Lincoln solo muy pocas veces había faltado a algún evento en el que sus hermanas estuvieran involucradas.

-Pero primero hay que encargarse de esta ramera… - El odio era palpable en su voz. Se coloco unos guantes de plástico, se arremango sus mangas, se amarro su cabello en una pequeña coleta hacía atrás.

Acerco una mesa con varios los "instrumentos" para esta "melodía". Tras verificar unas cuantas veces que tenía todo listo, en especial, la sorpresa detrás de él. Tomo una cubeta llena de agua helada y como ya se había vuelto una costumbre, se la arrojo a la pobre chica.

-¡AAAAAhhhhh! – La rubia grito por el agua helada recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío bajo por toda su espalda. Tosió algo de agua que había tragado por error.

Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, una horrible sensación recorrió su paladar. Unas repentinas ganas de vomitar la azotaron, pero resistió la bilis que intentaba pasar por su garganta.

Al abrir los ojos los volvió a cerrar con dolor, una luz le daba directamente en la cara. Era bastante brillante y tardo en acostumbrarse. Mientras trataba de ver podía escuchar claramente pasos dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

El sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo lentamente resonaban tanto como esos pasos que la asechaban.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Un aire recorrió todo su cuerpo, era muy frío. Su cuerpo tembló. Ya no solo por el agua helada que le habían tirado hace rato, sino también la habitación era fría sin importar la ocasión. No ayudaba que seguían en época de invierno.

Se dio cuenta de que algo le impedía el movimiento de sus extremidades y fue entonces donde su consciencia todavía desorientada empezó a trabajar nuevamente.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrada. Miro alrededor, era muy oscuro, lo único que podía ver con claridad era a si misma marrada y eso debido a la potente luz que la iluminaba.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Vio como que estaba en ropa interior. Se asusto bastante, aun podía escuchar los pasos alrededor de ella y extrañamente una figura muy oscura como para saber quién era paseaba a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qu-Quién eres?! – Le pregunto bastante temerosa, pero no hubo respuesta.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Eso aumento su ritmo cardíaco, podía sentir el sudor frío recorrer su frente. Sus ojos trataban de seguir a su captor.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Oiga! – Grito tratando que él contestara - ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?! – Nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Por un momento le perdió de vista ya no podía ver esa figura. Comenzó a forcejear contra sus ataduras, pero era inútil.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Aun así, siguió tratando de liberarse, sin nada de existo, pero se detuvo cuando unas manos se posaron en sus hombros. Pudo sentir el plástico de los guantes de aquel sujeto recorrer sus hombros tranquilamente.

-¡N-No me toque! – Pidió y para su sorpresa las manos se fueron.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Eres cristiana? – La voz extrañamente familiar le pregunto. Ella no supo que decir.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Eres cristiana? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono aun más frío queriendo saber su respuesta.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-No… - Fue lo que salió de los labios de Sam Shapper.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Me lo imaginaba – Se rio levemente - ¿Para qué creer en algo que solo te hizo sufrir?

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Qué?

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Ese dios que te dio un padre alcohólico que no duda en abusar de ti desde que eras pequeña. Ese dios que te dio una madre prostituta que poco le importa su hija y un hermano menor que solo quiere alejarse de ti y del resto de su familia – Esas palabras le provocaron un nudo en la garganta a la chica.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Có…? – No necesito terminar esa pregunta cuando frente a ella apareció Lincoln.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Cómo lo sé? – El chico miro con indiferencia a la chica. – Porque mi hermana me cuenta todo, porque te observo sin que te des cuenta. Porque reconozco a una parasito como tú siempre que la veo… - Sus palabras fueron tornándose cada vez más acidas.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Parasito? – Eso último no lo entendió - ¡¿Qué es todo esto, Lincoln?! – Sam grito consternada mirando al hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**[Death Note Ost = Mello´s Theme B]**

-En serio no tienes idea de como odio que me pregunten cosas así de estúpidas – Lincoln frunció el ceño. En verdad odiaba que sus víctimas le hicieran esa estúpida pregunta.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Ni se molestó en contestarle, su mirada era suficiente como para que Sam tuviera una idea de las intenciones de su secuestrador.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Como te decía… No crees en su existencia por razones científicas. No, simplemente odias lo que te ha hecho vivir y le culpas de eso – Seguí explicando mirando a Sam.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-No… yo… - Sam trato de decir algo, pero no pudo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-No necesitas aclararme nada, son solo pensamientos que a veces tengo – Se acerco más a ella.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Eso y Luna me ha contado varias cosas que ella supone. Esto realmente no tiene una necesidad de que te lo pregunte, pero… debo de admitir que me da curiosidad, nada más – Se encogió de hombros y tomo algo que no le gusto para nada a Sam.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Un martillo y un gran clavo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Esta tortura es una clásica y se parece a la que los humanos le dieron a tu mesías. Solo que sin la cruz – Se rio al ver esa expresión de pánico.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Suficientes referencias, ahora… hazme el favor de abrir tu mano – La chica lo miro como si estuviera loco. Lo cual no estaba muy alejado de ser verdad.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Sam pudo reconocer lo que quería hacer, habían visto en la clase de historia algunas torturas que se usaban en la edad media y a finales de esta. No recordaba su nombre, pero consistía en clavarle un clavo en cada dedo de su mano.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Cerro su puño con fuerza y miro desafiante al albino, que la miro con una sonrisa – Te agradezco por acerté la difícil – Esa sonrisa no le gusto nada a la adolescente.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**¡Crack!**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Su grito de dolor fue desgarrador. Lincoln no se había andado con juegos y le pego con el martillo al puño de Sam. Sus dedos se habían fracturado o roto, algunos estaban deformados por ese fuerte golpe. Y con el fuerte crujido que estos hicieron al momento del golpe, era seguro que su carrera con la guitarra había acabado, así como sus falsas ilusiones de sobrevivir…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Eres la primera que por fin decide hacer el modo "difícil" – Se volvió a reír, en serio le gustaba regocijarse de su sufrimiento.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Sam no soportaba el horrible dolor en su mano, tanto que las lágrimas bajan libremente por sus ojos. Su mano temblaba tanto por el golpe como por el dolor.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln vio el sufrimiento de la chica por unos momentos más. Por alguna razón se sentía más satisfactorio oír gritar a la chica que al resto de basuras que había asesinado.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Teniendo suficiente por ahora, decidió que era hora de comenzar…

Con una mano comenzó a acomodar uno de los dedos de la destrozada mano de Sam que no paraba de chillar por el dolor, dando pequeñas suplicas de que pare. Pero no lo iba a hacer…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lamiéndose sus labios, coloco uno de los clavos en el estirado dedo índice de Sam.

-No… por…por favor… - Suplico desesperada, sus lágrimas bajaban amargamente por su cara que suplicaba piedad.

Eso solo hizo que la pequeña sonrisa de Lincoln se hiciera un poco más grande. Elevo su mano con la herramienta preparada para cumplir su cometido.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**¡Crack!**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – El alarido de dolor de Sam resonó por toda la habitación, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Su cara deformada por el dolor que invadía su mano.

El clavo había perforado completamente el dedo de Sam de un golpe, destrozando el hueso, la sangre salía en muy pequeñas cantidades gracias a que el golpe había sido perfecto que impidió que más sangre saliera.

-¡Esto es lo que patético parasito como tú se merece! – Lincoln le grito envuelto en un aura maligna y una sonrisa cada vez más torcida - ¡Vamos por el siguiente!

-¡NOOOOO! – Grito desesperada, su voz casi se había desgarrado por aquel primer alarido, aun así, su voz todavía se mantenía en un tono rasposo.

Lincoln ignoro completamente sus suplicas y coloco el siguiente clavo, esta vez en su dedo medio. Levanto una vez más el martillo y…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**¡Crack!**

Esta vez el golpe fue aún más fuerte que el anterior y a pesar de eso el clavo traspaso la carne y el hueso del dedo de Sam sin ningún problema.

Nuevamente el grito de dolor de Sam resonó, incluso más fuerte que antes. Su garganta le ardía demasiado y aun pese a que trago saliva para tratar de aliviarla, no sirvió de mucho.

-Así que… Sam… ¿De quién más pretendías aferrarte aparte de mi hermana? – La chica parecía completamente inmersa en su dolor que no escucho la pregunta que le hicieron.

Viendo esto, Lincoln volvió a sonreír mientras preparaba el siguiente clavo, esta vez a su dedo anular.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**¡Crack!**

Esta vez el grito de Sam fue ahogado por su propia saliva que le hizo tener que toser. Sin embargo, Lincoln la miraba esperando su respuesta - ¿Y bien?

-No sé… de lo que hablas… - Fue la respuesta de Sam, su mirada agotada y temerosa miro al maléfico albino.

-No sabes… eh – Lincoln se cruzó de brazos mirando muy divertido a su víctima. Luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a la rubia…

***Slap***

El Loud le dio una rápida, pero fuerte bofetada. La mejilla de Sam se puso roja por lo fuerte que fue, tanto como para hacer que un hilo de sangre bajara de la comisura de sus labios.

Sam no se atrevía a mirar al Loud directamente a los ojos por temor, pero…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**¡Crack!**

Lincoln no se midió y rápidamente enterró otro clavo, esta vez no fue en ningún dedo, fue en el centro de su palma. Solo que el golpe fue mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.

Sam grito nuevamente, no fue tan fuerte como antes gracias a que su garganta estaba irritada de los alaridos que había pegado antes.

Lincoln tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo. – Eres una parasito que se miente a sí misma – Lincoln la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sus ojos fueron volviéndose rojos que despreciaban la existencia de Sam.

-No me vengas con esa porquería – La forma en que pronuncio esas palabras fue lenta y amenazadora – Pero si tanto niegas eso tendré que abrirte los ojos…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Se alejo lo suficiente como para que la oscuridad lo ocultara. Sam lo perdió de vista, pero eso no duro mucho pues Lincoln regreso a la luz llevando consigo un papel.

Sam lo miro confundida. No entendía nada de esto.

-¿Reconoces este papel? – Le mostro el dichoso papel y al hacerlo abrió los ojos con horror. Era un recibo…

-Por la expresión en tu rostro sabes lo que es – Sonrió tranquilamente. – El recibo de renta de la camioneta en la que tanto estuviste ahorrando – Sam sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Nadie más que ella sabía de eso.

-¿Có-Cómo? – Sam no entendía como es que tenía eso.

-Ya te lo dije, te he estado vigilando. A alimañas como tú deben de ser vigiladas pues pueden llegar a ser muy… tentadoras – Arrugo el papel. Ya no lo necesitaba.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Como te lo he ido diciendo, no eres más que una sucia parasita – Lincoln acerco su rostro al de ella – Primogénita del disfuncional matrimonio Shapper. Hija de Olivia Shapper y Mauricio Shapper. Una puta que solo le interesa el dinero y un musico fracasado que ahoga sus penas y frustraciones en sus hijos. Casi siento pena por ti… - Se notaba el fuerte sarcasmo con el que hablaba.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Si yo viviera en esas situaciones, tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú estabas intentando. Darte a la fuga de este patético pueblo convenciendo a tu banda de que vayan a una "gira" para conseguir un lugar en el cruel mundo de la música – Sam miraba a Lincoln completamente impotente.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Y eso podría funcionar… si convences a mi hermana de irse contigo. Ya que ella es la único con verdadero talento en ese grupo de perdedores tuyo. Sin Luna, tú banda no es nada. Y eso lo sabes perfectamente – Sam no pudo seguir sosteniendo su mirada.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Te diste cuenta de lo talentosa que es Luna cuando la conociste y en ella viste una forma de escape de tu triste realidad. Una forma de huir de todos tus problemas. Alguien de quien aferrarte, alguien de quien depender, pues estando a su lado sabes lo bien que te va a ir – Lincoln tenía su mirada entrecerrada y Sam podía sentir esa mirada cargada de odio.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de parásitos que han intentado lo mismo que tu le haces a mi hermana, pero conmigo. Siempre actúan de la misma manera, buscando un beneficio a largo plazo si es que se puede. Como dice el dicho: _"Puedes escoger a tus amigos, pero no a tu familia"_ – Lincoln alejo su rostro y sonrió burlesco – No podrías estar más de acuerdo con ese dicho, ¿no es así?

Sam no dijo nada.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln se encogió de hombros y tomo otro clavo. Lo coloco en su meñique.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**¡Crack!**

Con otro fuerte golpe, el meñique de la Shapper casi fue separado de su mano debido al grosor del clavo, pero eso no evito que se hiciera añicos. Sam agonizo de dolor con más lagrimas volviendo a bajar de su rostro.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Incluso aunque nunca hubieras tenido alguna clase de interacción con mi Luna hubieras buscado a otro para aferrarte. Y dime… ¿Qué palabras ibas a decir para convencer a mi hermanita de irse contigo? – Lincoln la miro fríamente.

Sam no respondió. Su mente estaba demasiado concentrada en el dolor de su dedo que no se le ocurrieron palabras que decirle.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln la miro durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír - ¡Eso da igual! – Lincoln rio por más tiempo hasta que pudo calmarse, pero eso no borro la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro – No importa que le hubieras dicho, **MI** Luna es incapaz de abandonar a su familia. Así que ese plan de ser rockstars se iría directamente a la mierda gracias a que el único miembro que importaba para llegar a cumplir ese objetivo era Luna.

-Así que vuelvo a reformular mi pregunta – Tomo un clavo y lo posiciono en su pulgar - ¿A qué te dedicarías entonces? – Golpeo con el martillo el clavo lo cual hizo que Sam volviera a gritar en agonía – Tal vez seguirías los pasos de tu madre. No sería la primera vez pues tuviste que hacer unos cuantos "favores" a varios de tus compañeros y a Flip para poder tener lo suficiente para esa camioneta. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que hubiese dado igual si lo haces o no ya que el resultado es el mismo. Tú más drogas es igual a sobredosis – Se rio cruelmente al ver la cara pálida y desolada de Sam.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Siempre pensando en ti y nadie más que en ti, eres una completa egoísta…

Sam no respondió, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo y si las tuviera no tendría idea de que responderle. Pues tenía razón, solo quería huir de su familia, solo quería escapar y ser feliz.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Sam tenía los ojos rojos de todo lo que estaba llorando, en estos momentos en verdad se sentía horrible, por usar a Luna, por usar a Chunck, por usar a Sully, por usar a Molly, incluso había utilizado a su hermanito un par de veces, solo que él si se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y ya no confiaba en ella.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Pero… si soy completamente honesto, de entre los dos… yo soy el más egoísta y manipulador – Sam levanto su mirada para mirarlo asombrada.

Grave error.

**[Death Note Ost = Teology of Dead]**

-¡PORQUE ODIO COMPLETAMENTE QUE INTENTEN ARREBATARME LO QUE ES MIO POR DERECHO! ¡POR ESO ES QUE TE ODIO TANTO! – Lincoln la miraba completamente furioso. Tomándola de los cabellos los jalo para que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-¡ODIO QUE PATÉTICAS BASURAS COMO TÚ INTENTEN DAÑAR LO QUE ES MIO! ¡ODIO QUE SIQUIERA LAS MIREN! ¡ODIO QUE TENGA QUE RESPIRAR EL MISMO OXIGENO QUE ELLAS! ¡ODIO QUE LES DIRIGAN LA PALABRA! ¡ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA SU ESTUPIDEZ Y SU ASQUEROSA EXISTENCIA! ¡ODIO TENER QUE ESCUCHARLOS! ¡DE VERLOS! ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS POR NO ENTENDER QUE MIS HERMANAS SON SOLO **MÍAS**! – Lincoln la miraba con el más profundo de los odios. Despreciaba a Sam, despreciaba a sus padres, los despreciaba a todos.

Porque todos eran estúpidos, ya que nadie podía darse cuenta de la cosa más obvia de toda la maldita existencia…

Sus perfectas, adorables, lindas, hermosas, talentosas, amorosas, cariñosas, sus amadas e irremplazables hermanas eran de él y nadie más que él.

Para Lincoln el resto de las personas en el planeta eran basuras inferiores. Nada más y los odiaba a todos por igual.

Sam se sentía aterrorizada esos ojos rojos y sin vida que solo destellaban odio y muerte penetraban en lo más profundo de su alma. Despreciándola, odiándola, gritando por su muerte y sufrimiento.

No le cabía ninguna duda…

Lincoln Loud estaba loco.

Loco por sus hermanas.

El albino siguió mirándola, la repentina furia que lo invadía fue abrumadora. Quería golpearla hasta desfigurarle el rostro, quería arrancarle los brazos, quería matarla…

Pero sabía perfectamente el modo correcto de hacerlo…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Tomándose de sus propios cabellos que se teñían de rosado, se los sostuvo con fuerza hasta jalarlos intentando que el dolor calmara un poco su furia, pero no funciono.

Su pulso cardiaco aumentaba cada vez más rápido. Apretó los dientes hasta el punto en que crujieron por la fuerza ejercida. Sus encías sangraban por lo presión ejercida.

Se dio la vuelta y en vuelto en un aura de ira pura volvió a la oscuridad con su cabello brillante e iluminado dando a ver donde se encontraba en toda la oscuridad tomo algo de una mesa que la rubia no podía ver.

Regreso con esos ojos rojos brillando como su cabello. Al estar de nuevo en la luz tenía dos jeringas en sus manos llenas de un líquido amarillo.

Lincoln se acercó e introdujo las agujas en las venas del cuello de Sam. Ella no podía moverse, estaba petrificada y no sería bueno moverse cuando te están inyectado.

Sam pudo sentir aquel líquido introduciéndose en su sistema, era frío. Pudo sentirlo navegando por sus venas yendo rápidamente al resto de su cuerpo.

Un mareo la azoto y pronto sintió un terrible asco. Sin embargo, pese a eso, había recuperado un poco su color de piel.

-**Eso hará que disfrute tu muerte **– La voz de Lincoln era tan fría como el polo norte y se podía notar un eco profundo.

Eso no le gusto a la chica, en lo absoluto.

Pronto Lincoln regreso a buscar algo más, pudo verlo entre la oscuridad buscando algo. Lo que sea que buscaba lo encontró, era grande.

Pudo oír como jalaba la cuerda de algo, no reconocía el que, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

***¡BRRRUUUUUUMMMMMMM!***

De hecho, era mucho peor.

El sonido del motor que era tan característico en las películas de terror resonó y Lincoln se revelo a sí mismo con una motosierra.

-¡NOOOOOOO DETENTE, POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Sam suplico aterrada se movía errática sin importarle el dolor de su mano. Todo en ella le gritaba: _**¡Escapa!**_

Lincoln la miro con una sonrisa malvada, disfrutando de su desesperación – **Espero que cuando vayas a la eterna oscuridad te quede grabado que… Luna es mía y solo mía **– Sam solo gritaba con la adrenalina dándole las energías para huir, pero era inútil, solo se retorcía inútilmente destrozándose más su propia mano.

El Loud acerco la motosierra al estomago de Sam que seguía tratando de suplicar con su vida.

Eso no le importo a Lincoln que procedió a hacer que el acero desgarrara la carne de la chica.

Ella lloraba mientras la sangre volaba por todo el lugar. Sus gritos acompañando al motor en toda potencia de la motosierra.

La cadena destrozando la carne y las tripas de la chica que bañaban a su asesino que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Los alaridos de Sam eran más fuertes de lo que antes habían sido.

Ahora el dolor que experimento hace poco fue reducido a casi nada comparado a la desgarradora [Nunca mejor dicho] motosierra.

La espada bajaba sin poder detenerse desgarrando y cortando a la mitad cada órgano que se encontraba, sin interrupciones. Finalmente, toco el metal de la mesa.

Sam sollozaba del dolor pues había sido dividida en dos y por alguna razón, todavía seguía viva. Su corazón latía como nunca antes, podía sentirlo al borde de reventar.

El dolor simplemente fue indescriptible.

Trataba de respirar, pero sus pulmones se habían llenado de sangre. El sabor del cobre inundaba todo su paladar, sentía un horrible asco. Su cabeza estaba inclinada mirando a Lincoln con una expresión de dolor inmenso.

Le pedía que por favor terminara con ella.

Pero Lincoln no era benevolente. Con una sonrisa de maldad pura y aun con la motosierra encendida decidió dejarla en su agonía.

Apago el motor y dejo en su lugar el instrumento. Se quito los guantes de plástico y los tiro a una papelera.

-Se me hace tarde, tengo que ir a un evento muy importante, así que… te dejo para disfrutes más lo que es ser un triste juguete roto – Se rio cruelmente – Lo que te inyecte te mantendrá viva como… media hora y si tienes suerte hasta más jajajajajajaja

Procedió a retirarse mientras podía oír los ahogados lamentos de Sam.

Ahora tenía que cambiarse para ir con sus adoradas hermanas, ya vendría mañana para limpiar y sacar la basura.

Harriet sonrió muy complacida. Tal vez ya era hora de presentarle a su querido nieto al **resto**…

**0**

**Here we go again… **

**Finalmente, esta historia ha resurgido por tercera vez de la tumba luego de tenerla inactiva desde hace un chingo XD**

**Bueno, debo de informarles que esta historia comenzara a ser actualizada más seguido debido a que de entre todas mis historias esta es la más cercana a terminar. No digo que estemos cerca del final, ni mucho menos, pero para lo que he venido planeando para con esta historia… uff… me emociona que empezar a trabajar más con esta.**

**Y voy avisando que a partir de aquí las cosas se irán poniendo aún más turbias para muchísima mala suerte de los personajes que… bueno… ya se harán una idea de lo que va a pasar…**

**Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan del dibujo?, a mí me parece espectacular. Supongo que ahora tienen una idea más clara de Lincoln XD**

**Ahora pasemos a los review.**

**Review:**

**ImperialStar:****_ ¡Ja!, la verdad es que de entre todas las personas que leen mi historia solo una persona pudo darse cuenta del verdadero padre de Lincoln jajajaja._**

**_Digamos más que ese respeto es más cosa de Harriet que de Lincoln, ya se explicara más detalladamente esto, paciencia._**

**_Aun así, esa teoría que me dijiste fue interesante, veamos si es acertada. Y con respecto a nuestra rata de dos patas, tranquilo que aparecerá muy pronto. Un saludo_**

**Regamers10: ****_No tienes de ni idea de cómo me complace saber eso muajajajajajaja :D_**

**_El porqué hay tanto incesto en esa familia ya se explicará pronto. Gracias y un saludo._**

**J0nas Nagera:****_ Sip, sabía que tú ibas a ser de los más sorprendidos, más que nada ya que yo lo provoque al ser el que te dio esa idea xd_**

**_Digamos que ella es… complicada, ya lo explicare mucho mejor en los siguientes capítulos. Por supuesto que Lynn no tiene idea de eso, aquí él único que podría "perdonar" es Lincoln (Entre comillas ya que torturaría de la peor manera el desgraciado y muy seguramente convierta al fruto de eso en una marioneta que pueda usar a su gusto). Aunque el resentimiento de Lincoln tiene más que ver que solo eso. Y no, Albert tampoco tiene idea de nada._**

**_Todas le han dicho de diferentes formas con el pasar de los años, pero ahora solo se queda en "Linky" o "conejito". Gracias y un saludo. _**

**qwe79951:****_ ¡Exactamente! XDDDD_**

**_De verdad te invitaría algo ya que me hiciste el día con ese comentario jajajajaja. Un saludo._**

**Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, quiero volver a revivir el resto de mis historias, así que esperen algo de "El albino callejero" y unos cuantos One-Shots más antes de The TV Lost House.**

**Lamento que esto haya tardado, pero digamos que no me sentía con muchas ganas de escribir, pero eso se acabó… por ahora, claro :v**

**Cuídense todos durante estos momentos difíciles y a sus familiares, en especial a los ancianos y a los bebes. ¡Y lávense las manos, cochinos!**

**Como sea, eso sería todo por ahora chicos, se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki.**

**Bye~**


	6. Juego macabro

**Juego macabro**

_-¡Heyy! ¡¿hay alguien?! – Una pequeña Lana Loud de cuatro años, se encontraba sola. Perdida entre el basto bosque de Royal Woods._

_La pequeña rubia de camisa y pantalones azules se sentía muy asustada. Ella junto a varias de sus hermanas y hermano mayor habían ido al campo para tener un día de picnic. _

_Eran de esos dos en los cuales hacía un excelente clima para poder hacer esta clase de actividades. Y eso Lincoln lo sabía, así que el Loud primogénito había decidido llevarse a sus hermanas a un día de campo._

_No hubo nadie que se negaría a aquella propuesta. Ella había estado muy emocionada con la idea de poder pasar tiempo con su hermano y con el resto de sus hermanas. Ya que el joven albino ya llevaba estudiando en la universidad desde hacía ya un tiempo, lo cual ponía muy tristes a sus hermanas por no poder pasar más tiempo con él._

_Pues él era muy genial, hacía cosas realmente increíbles, eso era algo que no solo se lo habían dicho sus hermanas y padres, sino que también lo había visto. _

_Lo había visto reparando a Vanzilla en menos de diez minutos y durante todo ese mes, Vanzilla no se había descompuesto como era costumbre._

_Ella también quería hacer esas cosas tan geniales como él. Y él siempre la apoyaba para eso. Justo cuando habían tenido ese día para poder pasar tiempo de calidad en familia [Aunque sin la presencia de sus padres por alguna razón] _

_Todo había ido normal, habían comido deliciosos sandwichs que Lincoln había preparado junto a una deliciosa tarta de manzana que también había preparado._

_Luego de estar charlando y bromeando entre todos decidieron jugar. Jugaron muchos juegos divertidos hasta que toco el juego de las escondidas._

_Le tocaba a Lincoln buscarlas mientras ellas se escondían. Y estaba decidida a ganarle a Linky, así que fue a la parte del bosque donde ya sabía que varias de sus hermanas también se habían escondido._

_Todo iba muy tranquilo, ella se había ocultado en un tronco que estaba tirado en el bosque. Estuvo bastante aburrida ahí dentro, así que mientras buscaba algo con el cual pasar el tiempo vi a un conejo._

_Era un conejo blanco. Muy raros de ver en estos tiempos climatológicos. A ella le encantaban los animales, los adoraba, así que de la sola emoción de ver un conejo de esa especie frente, en lugar de la televisión como lo había visto en muchas caricaturas hizo la pequeña Lana Loud saliera de su escondite olvidando completamente el juego que jugaban._

_El animal se asusto cuando la niña salió de improvisto y corrió para huir de ella. Lana no iba a permitir que una oportunidad así se le escapara así que lo persiguió. _

_Corrió durante unos minutos hasta que ya no pudo encontrarlo. Hizo un puchero por haberlo perdido, pero siguió buscándolo, ella solo quería acariciarlo con eso se daría por satisfecha._

_Al cabo de un rato, se dio por vencida y cuando recordó el juego que en un inició habían estado jugando, recordó que debía de esconderse para no perder._

_Y cuando se dispuso a regresar se dio cuenta de que no podía. De que se había perdido. No reconocía esta parte del bosque, era una parte mucho más profunda a la que ella había entrado._

_Comenzó a gritar por ayuda mientras trataba de orientarse. Los nervios fueron consumando a la pequeña rubia hasta que esos nervios paso a ser miedo._

_Los gritos continuaron, pero sin ninguna respuesta de nadie. Lagrimas brotaban en leve medida de los ojos de la linda niña._

_-¡Chicaaaas! ¡Looooriii! ¡Leniiii! ¡Lunaaa! ¡Lynn! ¡Luan! ¡LOLAAAAA! – Su garganta se sentía muy rasposa pues no había parado de gritar por ayuda._

_La pobre niña de cuatro años se sentía muy asustada pues no encontraba la salida. - ¡LIINKYYYY! – Grito por su hermano, rogando que por favor la ayudara._

_Pero una vez más no se escuchó respuesta de vuelta._

_Se quiso hacer bolita para llorar, se sentía muy vulnerable. Siempre le había gustado la naturaleza, le fascinaba, pero ahora estando sola… se sentía muy indefensa y vulnerable._

_Escucho como unos arbustos se movían. Alertada y emocionada, pensó que se trataba de alguno de sus familiares, pero no era nada de ello._

_Gruñendo amenazantemente había un lobo. Era de pelaje marrón y no lucía nada amable._

_-¡AAAAHHH! – Dio un grito asustada pues conocía a ese animal. Era de sus favoritos, pero según lo que entendía era muy peligroso para ella._

_El animal se fue acercando lentamente. Estaba solo, algo raro siendo que los lobos atacaban en manada y muy pocas veces estando solo. Desgraciadamente este parecía ser el caso de Lana._

_La pequeña fue retrocediendo lentamente, pero el animal avanzaba cada que ella retrocedía._

_Pronto en un arranque de valor se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo. _

_Por un momento escucho las patas del animal abalanzándose rápida y ferozmente contra ella, pero nunca la tocaron…_

_Sin importarle si la seguía, no se atrevió a mirar al animal, aun cuando lo escucho hacer un sonido raro. Solo cerro los ojos y siguió corriendo todo lo que sus pequeños pies podían permitirle._

_Corrió hasta chocarse con algo. Lana cayo de trasero al suelo con dolor, luego abrió los ojos asustada. Pero resulto que no había chocado con algo, sino con alguien._

_Frente a ella se encontraba su hermano mayor mirándola preocupada. - ¡Lana! ¡Por fin te encuentro! – Se puso a su altura y la ayudo a levantarse comenzando a revisar que estuviera bien._

_La niña no se contuvo y abrazo con fuerza a su hermano - ¡Estaba tan asustada buuuuaaaa! – Siguió llorando, empapando la camisa de su hermano con lagrimas y mocos, pero que poco le importo a este._

_Lincoln vestía de pantalón de mezclilla, camisa de mangas largas blanca y una curiosa gorra roja._

_-Ya…ya… tranquila, ya paso Lanita – Le dio unas palmaditas en su pequeña espalda para reconfortarla. Al cabo de un rato la niña ya no lloraba, ya se había calmado._

_Lincoln le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que surtió efecto de inmediato. _

_-Lo siento… - La niña se disculpo por haberse perdido, pero su hermano negó. _

_-No te disculpes, ya paso, así que no tiene caso hacerlo – Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Lana. En ese momento Lana recordó al lobo._

_-¡Lincoln había un lobo! – Se espanto pensado que podría atacarlos en cualquier momento. Lincoln levanto una ceja y miro inquisitivo a los alrededores. _

_-Ah sí… ¿Y dónde está? - Miro divertido como su hermana miraba en todas las direcciones de manera frenética buscando al animal que la había perseguido hace rato._

_-Él estaba aquí hace unos momentos… yo estaba huyendo de él – Lana no entendió, juraba que eso no había sido su imaginación pues lo había visto con sus ojos._

_-De ser así, creo que eres mucho más rápida de lo que aparentas – Se rio al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermanita. _

_-¿Yo… escape…? – Ni siquiera ella se lo podía creer._

_-Jajajaja veo que después de ser la que más tarta comió te sirvió de algo – Lincoln le alboroto los cabellos._

_Lana tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, dio un brinco de felicidad. - ¡Escape de un lobo! ¡Gujuuuu! – Dio unos saltos frente a su hermano y este sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-Muy valiente pequeña hermana menor, y como muestra de tu valentía te voy a dar… - La niña se detuvo y cuando le iba a preguntar emocionada Lincoln le puso su gorro._

_Esta era demasiado grande para la pequeña, así que debido a su grosor cubrió parte del rostro de la pequeña. Esta se acomodo la gorra, pero como era muy grande se volvió tuvo que sostenerla._

_-¿Me vas a dar tú gorra? – Lincoln asintió con una sonrisa – Pero mami y papi te la regalaron ayer – Lincoln se encogió de hombros. _

_-Nunca he sido de gorras, y ti se te ven bien así que creo que la usaras más de lo que yo haré – La niña se sintió muy feliz por las palabras de su hermano._

_-¡Gracias Linky! ¡Prometo no quitármela nunca! – La niña prometió felizmente cosa que Lincoln sonrió._

_-Si de ser ese el caso, procura bañarte con ella para cuando ambas estén sucias – Al ver la expresión de su hermanita dio otra risa._

_-No prometo nada – Lana también se rio con Lincoln. _

_-Ven, vámonos que las demás están preocupadas – La subió en sus hombros cosa que la niña disfruto y fueron regresando._

_-¿Y cómo me encontraste, Linky? – Ella se había perdido con mucha facilidad y no había logrado ubicarse una vez se dio cuenta de su situación._

_-Yo siempre te encontrare a ti y a nuestras hermanas siempre que estén en apuros ya que nuestros corazones están unidos para la eternidad – Era una muy linda forma de decir que todas tenían un rastreador._

_-Genial – Dijo asombrada y maravillada, aun no hubiese entendido la mitad de lo que había salido de los labios de su hermano, solo sabía que era algo genial, pues esas palabras habían salido de nada más que su genial hermano mayor._

_Finalmente, ambos Loud dejaron atrás el bosque. Lo que incluía al cadáver del lobo que hace unos momentos había amenazado a Lana. Con una navaja clavada en su garganta, lanzada justo antes de que fuera por su presa y sin ninguna posibilidad de eludirla._

_Todo causado por Lincoln. _

**~0~0~0~**

**[Death Note Ost = Kuroi Light]**

_Lynn se encontraba totalmente emocionada, no había otra palabra que describiese el cómo se sentía en estos momentos al ver jugar a su hermano._

_La pequeña niña de siete años observaba extasiada junto al resto de su familia la final del torneo juvenil de Fútbol y el como es que Lincoln estaba prácticamente humillando sin la necesidad de hacer equipo._

_El marcador actual mostraba un rotundo 8 – 0 y eso que apenas había iniciado el segundo tiempo, sin lugar a dudas era una victoria la vieses como la vieses. _

_La gente del bando local estaba vuelta loca gritando de emoción por cada jugada, mientras que los visitantes apenas había una que otro grito de aliento, aunque para todos les era claro que ya había un ganador._

_Todos y cada uno de esos goles habían sido marcados por una sola persona…_

_Lincoln Loud o como también se le conocía en el pueblo por su desempeño deportivo "El destello blanco". _

_El dicho albino era en que estos momentos llevaba la pelota, se le veía con total calma, ni nervioso, ni arrogante. Solo concentrado… aunque no precisamente en el juego._

_-(Debo de terminar de enseñarle a Leni cómo es que funciona la estufa, no quiero ningún accidente, luego de eso puede ser divertido ver un poco de la televisión con mis "diamantes", aun sea esa estúpida caricatura de ese estúpido marinero antropomórfico, la ballena con complejo de madre humana y el mocoso rubio. ¿Tú qué crees, abuela Harriet?) – A su lado Harriet se mantenía con una sonrisa mientras veía como el albino driblaba a sus contrincantes hasta llegar a la portería y patear la pelota anotando otro gol._

_-__**…**__ \- Su silenció dijo más de mil palabras, al menos para Lincoln._

_-(Claro que sí, suena bien, me es entretenido ver cómo es que ríen con sus preciosas voces de ángeles. Aunque ahora mismo todavía quedan Lana y Lola que no quiero dejarlas con Rita, así que creo que me las llevare a la biblioteca un rato. Sé que no es el lugar más entretenido para un par de bebes, pero sí hice lo mismo con Linka y Liberty sin causar problemas con la despachada encargada de ese lugar, podre hacerlo de nuevo) – Volviendo a empezar, luego del gol le toco sacar al equipo contrarío. _

_Estos ya jugaban sin muchas ganas pues ya estaban totalmente agotados, y con el espíritu desmoronado, sin embargo, Lincoln no dio tregua y más rápido de lo que ellos notaron, Lincoln ya les había arrebatado la pelota mientras seguía envuelto en sus pensamientos._

_-(Sí, sí, sí, tampoco me he olvidado de la perra de Carly, pero de ella me encargare mañana y luego de eso ya dejara de molestar a mi calabacita Luan __**permanentemente**_~_) – Pudo manejar sin problemas a los que lo interceptaron y rápidamente volvió a anotar otro gol._

_Las gradas estaban vueltas locas, los compañeros de equipo de Lincoln ya ni siquiera corrían y ayudaban a su compañero albino pues sabían perfectamente que no los necesitaba. El entrenador estaba hinchando su pecho en orgullo de ver a su alumno._

_Por una muy buena razón era que se le conocía a Lincoln como "el destello blanco" ya que apenas inicia cualquier juego y en un destello ya habías perdido._

_Lynn estaba gritando a todo por pulmón, dándole ánimos a su hermano. Este se distrajo viendo a su hermanita [Lynn] más entusiasta, ese pequeño momento fue aprovechado por un jugador del equipo rival y fue que logro despojar a Lincoln de la pelota._

_Los espectadores jadearon conmocionados, Lincoln apenas reacciono ante eso y apenas el chico pudo alejarse un poco del albino cuando en un arranque de velocidad Lincoln le arrebato la pelota sin mucha dificultad y una vez hecho eso le guiño un ojo a Lynn cosa que la emociono mucho más y a las gradas ni que hablar ya que pensaron que ese guiño era para todos._

_Lincoln otra vez fue interceptado por dos jugadores dispuestos a quitarle el balón, pero Lincoln una vez más los driblo. El portero se preparo totalmente enfocado en el balón. Lincoln dio una tremenda patada que resonó en la cancha y el pobre portero apenas vio venir el tremendo cañonazo que lo golpeo directamente en el rostro y anotando otro gol ya que la pelota entro con todo y portero._

_Una ovación se resonó celebrando el doceavo gol anotado._

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_-¡Destello blanco!_

_Lincoln tenía toda la gloría, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo único que lo hacía feliz era ver a su querida hermanita vuelta loca. Por él y por nadie más…_

_Eso era lo que más atesoraba…_

_Que solo piensen en él, así como él solo piensa en ellas. Una risa escapo de su boca, los del equipo rival lo miraron furiosos, pues para ellos esa fue una burla directa a ellos._

_Uno de ellos no lo tolero y se abalanzo contra el albino. Lo intento golpear en el rostro, pero Lincoln detuvo el golpe sin esfuerzo. El chico no se rindió y volvió a soltar otro golpe._

_El arbitro al ver eso se apresuro a detener al chico. Los compañeros de este ni se molestaron en detener la pelea, pues en su interior le daban ánimos a su amigo para que borrara la sonrisa del rostro del albino. _

_Las gradas locales estallaron en gritos para que el mocoso se detuviera. Las hermanas Loud no eran la excepción, pues le gritaban al chico que atacaba a su hermano que lo dejara en paz._

_No porque Lincoln pudiera salir herido, precisamente._

_Lincoln no hizo gran cosa más que bloquear cada golpe y patada que el chico le daba hasta que llego el arbitro a detener todo. _

_Aparto a ambos, Lincoln seguía mirando indiferente al chico que lo miraba con odio. _

_-¡Detente ahí muchacho! – El arbitro fue claro mirando al chico con reproche y desapruebo._

_-¡Púdrase! – Chasqueando la lengua en pura frustración le grito al árbitro que entrecerró peligrosamente su mirada. Tomo su silbato y pito. Para luego sacar la tarjeta roja expulsando al chico que se fue refunfuñando._

_La grada de visitantes esta en un total silencio, no solo por la tremenda humillación en cuanto al marcador, sino también la actitud tan antideportiva del chico._

_Con el chico expulsado salió de la cancha totalmente furioso con ese albino, con el árbitro, con sus compañeros por no haberlo apoyado y con todo el mundo._

_Lynn también refunfuño molesta al ver al chico que intento golpear a su hermano irse. No le agradaba ni un poco ese niño._

_-Ojalá Linky le hubiera puesto en su lugar – Murmuro enojada. Lori quien la había escuchado sobo su espalda a lo que Lynn la miro._

_-Déjalo Lynn, sí Lincoln no hizo nada es porque no es como ese tonto que se deja llevar el enojo – Eso le sonó mucho más lógico a Lynn pues sabía la clase de persona que era Lincoln. _

_-Si, hermanita, Linky no va a perder su tiempo con ese tonto – Luna apoyo a Lori estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sus palabras._

_-Linky siempre dice que: No vale la pena si las… eh… ¿Cómo es que era? – Leni hizo el esfuerzo para recordar las palabras de su hermano. No las decía a menudo, pero para todas era importante de recordar pues Lincoln siempre tenía la razón en lo que decía._

_-Que no vale perder el tiempo con gente que no lo vale – Luan dijo._

_-¡Cierto! (Creo que necesito hacer más el esfuerzo para recordarlo la próxima vez) – Leni se prometió a sí misma el esforzarse más para poder hacer orgulloso a su hermano._

_-Linky es genial – Dijeron las gemelas albinas mirando a su hermano beber un poco de Gatorade azul. Luego se miraron molestas. - ¡Deja de copiarme! – Volvieron a hablar al unisonó molestándose aún más._

_-¡Tú me copiaste!, ¡No! ¡Para ya de decir lo mismo que yo! – Sin poder evitarlo siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo comenzando una pequeña pelea._

_-¡Ya tranquilas! – Lori detuvo la pelea, pero no le hicieron mucho caso._

_Al ver eso, la segunda hija Loud se puso nerviosa. – (¡Rayos! No me hacen caso, ¡¿Ahora qué hago?!, ¡¿Qué haría, Linky?!) – Luego de pensarlo un rato separo a las gemelas albinas que la miraron molesta._

_Ella le regresaron las miradas molestas. Lori sintió nervios, pero no podía echarse para atrás. – Si siguen peleando, Linky no les comprara un helado al acabar el partido por estarse portando mal _

_Como si de palabras mágicas fuera ambas se miraron asustadas y negaron la cabeza. Eso tranquilizo a Lori, al ver como se sentaban y dejaban de pelear, aunque algo en ella no se sentía bien…_

_No le gustaba tener que usar tanto a Linky para resolver sus problemas. Tanto en la escuela, como para resolver los conflictos familiares tan triviales como las peleas entre hermanas._

_-¿Qué piensas Lynn?, haz estado un poco callada – Curiosa Luna miro a su hermanita que había suavizado su expresión._

_-Es que ahora el "perro caliente" te comió la lengua a ti jajajaja ¿entiendes? – Luan no se resistió para hacer una broma que solo a ella le hacía gracia._

_-No, no es eso, es solo que me quede pensando en lo que me dijeron y… tienen razón. Ese niño que intento atacar a Lincoln es un tonto y un perdedor, por eso no interesa prestarle atención, ¿no? – Lynn dio una gran sonrisa mostrando su dentadura y la falta de uno de sus dientes de leche que se le había caído recientemente. _

_-¡Claro que sí! – Liberty y Linka escucharon lo que su hermana dijo y estuvieron de acuerdo. _

_A lo lejos, sonreía muy complacido al ver a sus hermanitas hablar entre ellas. Apreciándolas como una obra de arte. Aunque Lincoln no podría considerarlas así, ya que sin importar que tan bella era una obra de arte, no era eterna._

_Se degastaba hasta ser completamente olvidada y eso jamás les sucedería a sus hermanitas…_

_No… ellas eran demasiado perfectas para un final así…_

_**Y por eso las adoraba tanto**_~

**~0~0~0~**

**[Death Note Ost – Mello´s Theme (A)]**

-Je… - Lincoln miro la gran mesa de poker que había conseguido recientemente para esta ocasión tan especial.

Se encontraba feliz, muy feliz… pues hoy había sido un día estupendo. No, estupendo le quedaba corto comparado a o grandioso que fue.

Ya por fin había dado el siguiente paso con una de sus hermanas. Hoy luego de una charla bastante entretenida con su calabacita Luan había logrado dar el segundo paso.

Pues la desaparición de Benny no pareció afectarla mucho, de hecho, lo supero bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba y eso era fantástico.

Siempre había sido el confidente de todas sus hermanas, con el cual podían acudir sin importar nada, con toda la confianza puesta en él, pues cualquier inocente o sucio secreto que se guardaban siempre llegaba a él.

Se enteraba desde las cosas más triviales y sin importancia hasta los secretos más profundos de sus hermanas. Y hoy había confirmado una vez más ese hecho.

Pues al platicar con ella en su habitación [Ósea el ático] durante una hora, se había enterado que lo único que la perturbaba de la desaparición de Benny había sido que unas horas antes de que el bastardo jamás llegara a casa, él la había invitado a su casa.

Ella por supuesto que había declinado y eso comprobaba una vez más lo listas que eran todas sus preciosas hermanitas pues su querida calabacita ya sospechaba que la perra de Benny no tenía buenas intenciones con ella.

Le siguió contando que la desaparición de Benny le había causado cierto alivió pues siempre se sintió incomoda con él cerca, pero que siempre lo disimulaba. Dijo que lo único que la perturbaba era pensar en el hecho que de haber aceptado tal vez ella hubiera destino el mismo destino que él.

Solo escuche atentamente dejando que ella se desahogara. Fue hasta que suspiro cansada que decidí actuar. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y le dije que estaba bien. Que para empezar no tenía que preocuparse, pues el "hubiera" es algo que no existe y aunque eso hubiera sucedido, él la hubiera buscado para rescatarla.

Ella mostró ese tan lindo sonrojo y me sonrió con esa encantadora sonrisa llena de braquets que tanto adoro. Que tanto me derretía con solo mirarla, así que creo que también me sonroje.

Ella me lo agradeció profundamente y nos quedamos mirando durante minutos, tal vez solo fueron segundo, pero no los note y estoy seguro que a ella le sucedió lo mismo. Lentamente fuimos acercando nuestros rostros hasta que pude sentir su cálido y embriagador aliento.

¡Dios! Se veía tan tierna, tan adorable, tan hermosa con esa mirada puesta en mis ojos mirándome tan hipnotizada como yo lo estaba con ella.

Ame eso y ame aún más cuando me atreví a besarla…

Ni siquiera tengo palabras para describir el cómo se sintió, no era la primera vez que probaba los deliciosos labios de mis hermanas, estuvieran inconscientes o no. ¡Pero joder! ¡Cada vez que lo hacía era mucho mejor que antes!

Relamí mis labios al recordar la textura y grosor de los labios de mi calabacita cuando se unieron con los míos. Aun podía sentir su esencia y su sabor algo "metálico". Me reí por ese chiste tan de mi Luan…

Carajo… en verdad la amo. Ese momento fue… éxtasis. Pues es la palabra que más se le asemeja. Sentí como el tiempo se detenía en esos momentos y solo estábamos ella y yo. Pude sentir como nuestros corazones latían al mismo tiempo [**Como debía de ser…**]

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuanto duro el beso, y cuando lo rompimos para poder respirar nos miramos. Estoy casi seguro que tenía corazones en mis ojos cada que la miraba.

No nos dijimos nada, solo seguimos viéndonos. Tampoco tengo idea de cuanto estuvimos así, apenas pude procesar algo, solo disfrutaba aun la sensación de los suaves y finos labios de mi hermana.

Finalmente, ella fue la que rompí las miradas. Estaba toda colorada, dios, se veía incluso más adorable que antes, pude notar que sus piernas temblaban un poco. Je, no la culpo pues yo mi Jr. Estaba hasta más animado que yo jejejejeje

Y creo que ella también se dio cuenta pues su rostro aumento de intensidad. Tartamudeando me dijo que tenía aun tareas por hacer y casi como un robot se fue yendo. Pero no me quede de brazos cruzados, así que le dije que se detuviera y cuando lo hizo acerque mi rostro al suyo.

Ella movió su cabeza para evitar que fuera a besarla en los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso no me molesto ni un poco he igual la bese gustoso en su mejilla, pero bastante cerca de los labios.

Le dije que era su beso de las buenas noches y que soñara conmigo. Ella trato de responderme, pero solo salían palabras incoherentes. En fin, pudo decir buenas noches y con esa manera tan robótica se fue de mi habitación.

Cuando se fue, estuve acostado en mi cama recordando la sensación de haberla besado. Quien sabe cuánto estuve haciendo eso, pero en un momento, Lincoln Jr. gritaba por atención así que estuve mirando en mi laptop viendo las cámaras de seguridad, más específicamente en la de Luna y Luan, como es que esta última también se complacía a sí misma.

Yo también lo hacía mientras la veía aun en la oscuridad de su habitación masturbándose con mi hermosa Luna roncando en la cama de arriba de la litera.

Fue muy placentero, desde el principio hasta cuando ella y yo llegamos al orgasmo, incluso cuando la vi dormirse cansada luego de autocomplacerse. Amaba ver su rostro de satisfacción y esa sonrisa me alegrara toda la maldita semana.

Yo, por el contrario, me sentía demasiado feliz. Hasta me daban ganas una vez más de quedarme toda la noche viéndolas como antes lo hacía. Ellas siempre me quitaban el sueño. Así que decidí por fin poner en practica este experimento que por fin había terminado.

-Y henos aquí jajajaja – Lincoln se rio cruelmente al ver a sus próximas victimas durmiendo inconscientes, ajenos al juego macabro que les había preparado en esta velada en la madrugada.

El estaba sentado al borde de la larga mesa de poker, su lado estaba totalmente envuelto en la oscuridad, pues a diferencia del otro extremo de la mesa no había ningún foco alumbrando. Eso estaba bien, lo prefería así.

En lado iluminado también había una televisión, era algo vieja para la época, y esta estaba transmitiendo estática, pero para evitar un escandalo estaba muteada.

Sentados uno frente al otro estaba sus invitados en esta velada…

-Ya es hora de despertarlos… jejejeje… solo espero que sea muy entretenido esto – Sonrió cruelmente y se levanto de su lugar preparando todo para sus invitados. A su lado su bisabuela lo miraba muy encantada con el muchacho.

**~0~0~0~**

**[Death Note Ost = Senritsu A (Horror A)]**

Fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero inmediatamente los cerro devuelta. La luz le había dado directamente y eso le había dolido, hizo un pequeño quejido. Poco a poco su visión se fue adaptando a su entorno.

Al abrir completamente sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien, era sumamente evidente. Se miro a sí mismo y vio que aun tenía su pijama puesta, al intentar moverse se fijó que no podía.

Sus piernas habían sido amarradas a la silla y lo que más le perturbo fue ver su mano. Su mano izquierda estaba inmovilizada, pero de una forma diferente, parecía estar enganchada a una máquina, sus dedos estaban extendidos y cada uno de estos estaba metido en un compartimiento en forma de mano.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Pudo notar que su mano no encajaba del todo pues parecía estar diseñada para la mano de un adulto y él no era un adulto, era un niño…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Skippie miro muy atemorizado y trato de forcejar al ver que lo único que tenía libre era su otra mano que estaba totalmente libre. Trato de desatarse, pero fue inútil.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Hola! – Grito el pequeño castaño de siete años. Estaba muy asustado por todo esto.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Vio que a su lado estaba una gran televisión esas que se usaban allá por los años 2000, solo transmitía estática. Y frente de él estaba otro niño, sin duda mayor que él.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Era moreno y de cabello azabache, aun seguía inconsciente y pudo notar que sus ropas estaban maltratadas y tenía un feo chichón en su cabeza.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Oye! ¡Despierta! – Trato de despertarlo muy asustado, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, sabía que estar ahí no era bueno, nada bueno.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Oye niño despierta! ¡Por favor! – Siguió gritándole cada vez más asustado, sentía algo peligroso cerca.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Tras varios gritos más, el joven fue despertando lentamente. - ¿Qué…? – Se le notaba que ese chichón le estaba resintiendo mucho en estos momentos.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

El chico moreno de catorce años miro en frente y vio a Skippie al borde de las lágrimas del pánico que estaba experimentando. Pronto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Noto como es que estaba inmovilizado, en como la cabeza le dolía como el infierno. De como el niño menor frente a él estaba muerto de miedo. El como parecían estar en una clase de sitió de pesadillas.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Trago salivo y miro al niño - ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto viendo como el niño sorbía sus mocos y trataba de contener las lagrimas.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Y-Y-Yo… so-so-soy Ski-Skippie – Tartamudeo completamente lleno de miedo. El otro pareció preocuparse más.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Muy bien… Skippe. Yo soy Francisco, un gusto – Trataba de sonar calmado para que el niño pudiera calmarse, pero la realidad es que muy distinto a él, no estaba.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Sabes que sucede aquí? – El niño negó rápidamente. Francisco casqueo la lengua, no tenía ningún buen presentimiento sobre todo esto.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿No hay nadie más aquí? – Esperaba que sí, pues de hacerlo tendría la oportunidad de tratar de liberarse aprovechando que el loco que los había secuestrado no estaba.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-No… no lo sé – Respondió con sinceridad, no había visto a nadie más que Francisco.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Muy bien, eso quiere decir que estamos solos, así que escucha con atención para que ambos podamos salir de- Una mano enguantada cubrió su boca interrumpiéndolo. En ese momento los corazones de ambos se habían detenido por un momento del susto.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Esa mano había salido literalmente de las sombras, pues salvo la mesa el resto del lugar estaba envuelto en la oscuridad. - ¿Se van tan pronto? ¿Cuándo apenas vamos a empezar?, Que groseros… - Esa voz les era muy familiar a ambos, sentían que la habían escuchado en algún lugar.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

De entre la oscuridad Lincoln asomo su rostro dejándose ver. Estaba sonriendo complacido al ver a sus presas tan asustadas como esperaba.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-(¡Es el hermano de Lana/Lynn!) – Pensaron ambos conmocionados al saber la identidad de su secuestrador. Lincoln por fin quito su mano de la de Francisco.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Ninguno de los dos pudo articular ninguna palabra. Lincoln saco un control y cambió de canal. Estaba se pudo ver un grande y colorido.

**¡GAME STARTED!**

-Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pregunte lo que siempre me preguntan. ¿Por qué hago esto?, eso no importa ahora, lo único que tienen que saber en estos momentos es que esta bella noche venidos a jugar un juego – Se rio. Esa risa le causo un fuerte escalofrío a ambos.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Un jue-juego? – Pregunto Francisco. Quería voltearse, pero su posición no se lo permitía.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Así es, van a jugar un juego divertido y quien gane… saldrá vivito y coleando de aquí, ¿Lo entienden?, esto de es vida… o muerte – Los miro a ambos fríamente con una sonrisa delgada y macabra.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Estás loco… - Fue lo que dijo Francisco al oír a Lincoln. Vio a Skippie y el pobre niño estaba totalmente aterrado, estaba temblando y las lágrimas amenazaban con volver.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Sí… todos me lo dicen, mocoso, así que solo queda explicarles el juego – Volvió a la oscuridad del lugar donde ambos lo perdieron de vista hasta que la luz del otro extremo de la mesa se encendió.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Ahí Lincoln estaba sentado, barajeando cartas. Lo hacía con tal profesionalismo que parecía que había trabajado en los casinos más lujosos del mundo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¿Conocen el BlackJack? – Les pregunto. Inmediatamente Skippie negó, y Francisco asintió lentamente. Desgraciadamente conocía el juego.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Mitad y mitad eh. Bueno no importa… - Se volvió a reír y repartió a ambos dos cartas. Una de ellas volteadas y la otra mostrando un número. Skippie había sacado el 6 mientras que Francisco había sacado un 3.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Tengo aquí una baraja llena de números del 1 al 11. El chiste de este juego es sumar 21 para ganar, sí te pasas, aunque sea por uno habrás perdido, pero el que logre sumar 21 o el número más cercano a este habrá ganado – Explico tranquila y fríamente. Ambos chicos escuchaban atenta, pero recelosamente a su secuestrador.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Di primera mano les di dos cartas, una boca arriba y la otra boca abajo. Por lo que con ambas ya han sumado algo, solo que no se está permitido ver la carta que esta boca abajo, el chiste de ese juego es que en cada uno de sus turnos podrán pedir que les de una carta más para ir sumando, pero cuidado, ya que la carta que esta oculta boca abajo puede costarles muy caro… - Ambos miraron sus cartas, su ansiedad se notaba claramente.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Y bueno, la diferencia con el BlackJack original es que aquí no se apuesta fichas sí es que pierdes… - En ese momento, la maquina a la cual su mano estaba inmovilizada se activó sacando una cuchilla preparada para ser una especie de guillotina para dedos - ¿No sé si me siguen? – Se rio cruelmente al ver la expresión conmocionada de ambos.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE MALDITO?! – Francisco estallo muerto del miedo mirando furioso y temeroso a su secuestrador que lo miraba con una sonrisa sin mostrar un gramo de compasión.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Skippie por su parte miraba ya sin contener sus lagrimas a la especie de guillotina que amenazaba con cortarle un dedo. Negó con la cabeza muchas veces y murmuraba cosas - ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO JUGAR ESTO! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡AYUDAAAAAAA! – El niño como era de esperarse entro en total pánico, y comenzó a chillar por la ayuda de alguien.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Francisco sintió mucha pena por el niño, al igual que mucha impotencia por no poder hacer nada en esta situación. Lincoln por otro lado rodo los ojos molesto por los chillidos, así que miro al niño que seguía en su lloriqueo y presiono un botón que se encontraba.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Inmediatamente la "Guillontina" de Skippie cumplió su función, la cuchilla bajo velozmente y le corto el dedo al niño.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Su grito de agonía perturbo profundamente a Francisco que miro con los ojos como platos a Lincoln.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

El niño siguió retorciéndose de dolor por la perdida de su dedo, hasta que Lincoln se paro y lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-**Si no juegas… entonces te cortare todos los dedos para luego abrirte el estomago y sacarte todas las tripas, ¿Quieres eso? **– Su voz se había vuelto muy amenazadora, profunda y fría. Sus se habían vuelto color rojo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Skippie había parado de chillar pues estaba pasmado del miedo que Lincoln le influía. – **Responde mocoso… **\- Su voz fue mucho más peligrosa que antes y Skippie apenas reacciono, pera asintió, sin encontrar la voz para poder decir algo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln asintió y cerro los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir habían vuelto a su color zafiro. Sonrió y regreso a su lugar – Empecemos entonces – Miro a Francisco que lo veía con una mezcla de terror y odio.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Vas tú primero… Skippie – El niño sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía cada que Lincoln le dirigía la palabra y apenas pudo hablar – O-O-O-Otra… - Al decir eso Lincoln le dio otra carta, esta vez con el número 4.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Francisco – Llamo al chico que lo maldijo en cada forma que conocía – Dame otra – Respondió a regañadientes. Lincoln le dio otra carta y salió el número 7.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln ya sin decir el nombre solo miro a Skippie quien cerro los ojos y respondió – O-Otra – Le dio otra carta esta vez con el número 9.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Paso – Dijo Francisco.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Muy bien, es hora de ver quien gano – La pantalla se ilumino con las palabras:

"**¡The winner is…!"**

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**¡Skippie!**

**6 + 4 + 9 + 2 = 21**

**¡LOSER!**

**3 + 7 + 5 = 15**

Inmediatamente, tras mostrar al perdedor, la guillotina bajo y le rebano el dedo a Francisco. - ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – Su grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, pero apretó los dientes para tratar de soportar el dolor.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Lo… si-si-siento… - Skippie miro muy arrepentido a Francisco que trato de darle una sonrisa con el propósito de tratar de calmar al niño, pero lo único que hizo es que el niño se retorciera más en culpa.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Muy bien! Es hora de la siguiente ronda esta vez apostemos más dedos – Cuando recogió las cartas, regreso a su lugar y presiono otro botón he inmediatamente se prepararon otras dos guillotinas, esta vez amenazado a cortar sus dedos del medio y angular.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Skippie y Francisco volvieron a estremecerse al ver eso, pero no dijeron nada pues Lincoln volvió a darles sus respectivas cartas. Esta vez con un 8 por parte de Skippie y un 11 por parte de Francisco.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Vuelve a empezar! Ya saben como va esto – Su voz se escucho un poco más animada, pero seguía manteniéndose fría. – Empieza el perdedor de la ronda pasada.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Otra – Fue lo que dijo Francisco y su corazón se detuvo al ver que le toco un 10. Ya había perdido…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Paso… - Dijo Skippie pues vio las cartas de Francisco y no quería arriesgarse.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Yo… paso… - Francisco arrugo la cara en frustración, ya que no importara lo que escogiera ya había perdido.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Pa-Paso también – Skippie cerro los ojos no queriendo ver lo que iba a pasar.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Hora del desenlace – Lincoln dijo tranquilamente mirando a Francisco.

**¡The winner is…!**

**¡Skippie!**

**8 + 3 = 11**

**¡LOSER!**

**11 + 10 + 7 = 28**

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Francisco trato de liberarse agresivamente antes de que las cuchillas bajaran, pero era inútil. Sus dos dedos salieron volando y el moreno grito de agonía - ¡AAAAHHH! – Se inclino para acostarse en la mesa agonizando por la pérdida de sus dedos.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡Bien! Vayamos a por todo, ¿no les parece? – Apretando otro botón esta vez se prepararon todas las guillotinas que no habían cumplido su propósito.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Francisco apretó los dientes, furioso y dolido. Skippie por un lado volvía a derramar lagrimas de culpa, pero el chico ya tenía decidido que no quería morir.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln ya sin decir nada, repartió las cartas. Francisco que aún seguía recargado contra la mesa, miro sin ánimos sus cartas, le había tocado un 2. Mientras que el niño castaño le toco un 5.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Otra… - Francisco no necesitaba que le dijeran lo obvio, pero su tono se volvió frío, decidido. Cosa que los otros dos en la habitación también notaron. Le había salido un 6.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Skippie trago saliva nervioso por el tono de voz de Francisco y en como lo estaba mirando. – Pa-paso – Dijo muy intimidad por la mirada de Francisco.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Dame otra… - Esta vez miraba a Skippie con más intensidad. Lincoln le dio otra que resultó ser un 4.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Yo… ***traga saliva*** pido otra – Skippie en verdad se sentía muy intimidado por la mirada que Francisco le estaba dando.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-(Muy curioso ver como cuando tu vida peligra no te importa sacrificar la de otros para sobrevivir) – Lincoln pensó con malicia mientras le daba a Skippie su carta que era un 8.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Desenlace – Lincoln dijo con una sonrisa.

**¡The winner is…! **

**¡Francisco!**

**2+ 6 + 4 + 8 = 20**

**LOSER**

**5 + 8 + 10 = 23**

El niño entro en pánico - ¡No por favor nooooo! – Suplico, pero fue inútil cuando todos sus dedos fueron cercenados y salieron volando. Uno de ellos golpeando la mano libre de Francisco que perturbado lo aparto rápidamente.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

El niño dio un alarido de dolor cuando todos sus dedos fueron cercenados, con su otra mano se tomo a su mano herida y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lagrimas salían a más no poder.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Jejejejejeje ¿Se están divirtiendo niños? Porque yo sí – Ninguno se atrevió a mirarlo, los dos le temían, y mucho.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

**[Death Note Ost = Domine Kira]**

-Ahora… esta será la última ronda, solo que aquí cambiaremos lo que perderemos – Lincoln recogió las cartas y se fue de ese lugar. Se escucho el sonido de una maquina encendiéndose y justo ahí ambos miraron que algo iba bajando sobre la mesa…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Al ver lo que era, la desesperación pura fue lo único que sintieron. Ninguno soporto verlo, sus piernas, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo temblaba lleno de temor ante la gigantesca cierra hecha de distintas piezas oxidadas.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

En ese momento Lincoln regreso, con una sonrisa aun más macabra que la anterior. Sus ojos eran rojos y vacíos, y cabello cambiando entre rosado y blanco. En la oscuridad lo hacía ver como el diablo traído a la tierra.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-No hace falta explicar nada, así que… empecemos con esta última ronda de "muerte" jejejejeje – No pudo evitar pensar en su calabacita Luan cuando hizo ese chiste, y con eso en mente le dedico esta última ronda a ella.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln volvió a repartir las cartas, esta vez con Skippie con un 9 y Francisco con un 8.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Empiezas Skippie – Casi se rio al ver su cara de pavor negando, suplicando y orando a que alguien viniera para salvar su pellejo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Y-Y-Yo… n-no pu-puedo – Esas palabras apenas pudieron pasar de su garganta sin vomitar pues el olor a oxido era muy fuerte.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Entonces pasas – Tras decir eso miro a Francisco.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Yo… también paso – El chico moreno trato de aguantar sus ganas de vomitar, pues el olor a oxido era en verdad muy fuerte, más el hecho de que iba a morir si perdía lo hacía sentir un asco que jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Yo… ¡brruuggghh! – Tras solo decir una palabra vomito ya no soportando todo el asco que sentía. Todo lo que había comido en el día, se había derramado sobre la mesa.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Francisco estuvo muy cerca de pasarle lo mismo, pues el olor a la bilis había impregnado todo el lugar, pero consiguió tragarla antes de expulsarla por su boca. Su estomago se lo resintió, pero lo soporto a duras penas.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Entonces pasas de nuevo eh – Lincoln vio como el agotado niño de siete años le miraba suplicante de que parase.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln le sonrió y luego miro a su contrincante - ¿Qué escoges? – Con una sonrisa que hizo revolver una vez más su estómago.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-O-O-O-Otr-Otra – Le dio una carta nueva que fue un 7.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-Bien… **desenlace **– En eso ambos chicos se pusieron más tensos que nunca. Aun cubierto con su propia bilis Skippie rezaba que por favor lo dejaran vivir. Mientras que Francisco cruzaba los dedos [De la mano libre] con todas sus fuerzas.

**¡The winner is…!**

**¡Francisco!**

**8 + 7 + 5 = 20**

**¡LOSER!**

**9 + 2 = 11**

**[Death Note Ost = Low of Solipsism]**

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR NOOOOO! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! – Skippie grito con todas sus fuerzas en un desesperado intento por salvar su vida.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Pero Lincoln no es benevolente. Y el solo presiono un botón debajo de la mesa y la sierra comenzó a funcionar. Dando vueltas haciendo un ruido chirriante y ensordecedor.

***¡BRRRRUUUUUUMMM!***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lentamente la cierra iba acercándose hasta el rostro del niño que seguía gritando por su vida. - ¡ALTOOOOOOOO! ¡TE LO RUEGOOO! – El niño lloraba viendo como la cierra se acercaba más y más.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡POR FAVOOOR! ¡HARÉ LO QUE…-! ¡ARRRRRGGGGGHHH! – Finalmente la cierra llego hasta el rostro del niño comenzando a destrozarle todo su rostro.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

La cierra seguía atravesando el rostro del niño, destrozando y descuartizando todo su rostro, mientras que los sesos y la sangre bañaba a su contrincante y un poco a su asesino.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Francisco estaba en un shock total. Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mientras escuchaba los ahogados gritos de Skippie hasta que lo único que escucho fue como la cierra seguía cortando, destrozando y descuartizando la cabeza del pequeño niño.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Finalmente, la cierra se detuvo, haciendo un asqueroso sonido cuando lo hizo. Fue viscosos he ese simple ruido hizo que Francisco vomitara todo lo que había aguantado de expulsar de su cuerpo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln solo sonreía muy complacido. Y miro al chico moreno con malicia pura. Presiono otro botón debajo de la mesa y la cierra volvió a activarse, esta vez dirigiéndose hacía Francisco.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Este al darse cuenta miro horrorizado a Lincoln, pero, aunque quiso gritarle, suplicarle, exigirle, pedirle que no lo hiciera. Todo eso murió cuando lo vio. Ahí sentado con la luz parpadeante. Vio como el aspecto de Lincoln cambió, sus ojos se iluminaron en rojo sangre y su cabello rosado brillo más fuerte que nunca.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta… de que ese no era, ni JAMAS sería… un **humano**… era solo un… **demonio**...

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Eso fue lo último que pensó Francisco antes de su fatídico final…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Lincoln se quedo ahí viendo como la cierra destrozaba a su victima dando por satisfecho la nueva necesidad que nunca antes había notado…

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

El poder hacer sufrir a aquellos que intentaban algo con sus amadas hermanas. Aun estos hubiesen sido rechazados como fue el caso de estos dos. Eso no le interesaba, solo quería hacerlos sufrir por siquiera intentarlo.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

Aun si ninguno había hecho algo para perjudicarlas había aprendido a disfrutar de su dolor y de su **miedo**.

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

***Goteo***

-¡JejejejejejejeejejejejejejeejejejeejejejejejejajajajaajajajaajajajajajajaajajajajaajajajajaajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Lincoln se rio como un desquiciado su risa era malvada y demencial. Y totalmente llena de **diversión**.

Harriet pareció reírse con él, solo que en menor medida. La mujer se sentía muy orgullosa de que su nieto se había dado cuenta de lo que ella también se dio cuenta cuando destrozaba a las maestras, maestros, compañeros, compañeros y conocidos que habían tratado de hacerle la vida imposible a su Alby.

Su nieto había aprendido a reírse del miedo de otros…

Y esa era una lección que todos **ellos** habían aprendido con los años y ahora su querido nieto podría conocerlos a todos… **ya estaba listo después de todo.**

**~0~**

_**¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo? .jpg**_

**Vaya que hacía tiempo que no actualizo esto (Y yo diciendo que lo haré más seguido, ppfff si claro XD) como sea, al fin esta esta actualización que bien que me tome el tiempo de hacerla.**

**Hacía tiempo que no hacía un capítulo tan largo en cualquiera de mis historias. No importa que me siento satisfecho con el resultado UwU**

**Saben… me he dado cuenta de que hago muchas torturas con los dedos, **_**que curioso .jpg**_** XD**

**En fin, me alegra tener a esta historia de vuelta y les voy avisando que a partir de este capítulo… **_**Ahí viene lo chido .jpg**_

**Así que preparen sus anos pues lo que se viene va a ser fuerte. **

**Como sea, pasemos a los review.**

**Reviews:**

**J0nas Nagera:**_** Una cosa que todos sintieron en este capítulo fue que sintieron bastante empatía con Sam. No los culpo, de todas formas, Lincoln se toma muy literal el dicho: "Ojo por ojo"**_

_**Eso ya se ira conociendo, ya que con después de este capítulo empezara (Según yo) lo más emocionante UwU. Un saludo y gracias.**_

**ImperialStar:**_** Te puedo garantizar que al final de este fic, odiaras a Lincoln con todo lo que hará y también te garantizo que el resto que lee mi historia sentirá lo mismo :Y**_

_**Si bueno, la verdad era que iba a hacer a Sam más egoísta de lo que ya es aquí, pero bueno, después del cómo iba a terminar mejor lo dejo así. En cuanto a R4T4 solo ten paciencia que está más cerca de lo que crees ;3. Un saludo y gracias.**_

**Selkova:**_** En efecto, esa canción le queda de perlas a Lincoln haciendo de las suyas, tan perfecta que se puede hacer un Shot musical como el fic que tiene mi amigo **__**Regamers10**__** llamado **__**"Caja Musical"**__** La neta es que sí le queda cañón y espero que esta actualización te haga feliz c: Un saludo y gracias**_

**Juggernautic Ops (BB):**_** Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto mi historia bb, en especial el capítulo anterior (Sí lo sé soy malo) XD. **_

_**Pero te puedo asegurar que en esta historia sentirás mucha pena por los personajes que van a venir, así que ve dando tu respectivas "F" para cada uno. Un saludo y gracias bb**_

**Regamers10:** _**Me tientas, me tientas… de matar a taquito de forma más temprana jajajaja. Bueno, no, si hago voy arruinar muchas cosas, así que tienes suerte de momento :b**_

_**Claro que hay gente mucho peor que ha hecho peores cosas, sin embargo, en un principio Sam iba a resultar más HDP de lo que termino siendo aquí, pero me pareció suficiente comparando en como termino la pobre. Un saludo y gracias bestie**_

**Maestro jedi:**_** Pues menudo Fanfiction avisando meses después XD**_

_**Al menos, ya sabes que te vieron la cara de tonto xd. Lo del cabello rosa tiene una explicación de por qué esta, y que se dará pronto, así que paciencia. **_

_**Sobre lo de "Hilo de queso" suena una idea interesante, tal vez la use. Como sea gracias por tus reviews y el seguir interesando en esta historia :D. Un saludo y gracias**_

**Eso sería todo por mi parte, ahora ya tengo planeado la siguiente historia que actualizare y para los que se preguntan, sí, el momento de "The TV Lost House" se acerca, así que paciencia pinches impacientes :Y)/**

**Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki**

**Bye**


	7. Suceso inesperado

**Suceso inesperado**

-¡Vamos Linky! ¡Diles que me dejen jugar! – Lana le imploro a su hermano mayor, pues desde hace rato Linka y Liberty no la dejaban jugar su videojuego.

-¡Ya te dijimos que esperes! Hemos llegado muy lejos en este nivel como para perder todo el progreso – Liberty bufo molesta mientras su atención se posaba en la televisión.

-Lo siento Lana, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Liberty. Solo espera un poquito para dejarnos pasar este nivel – Linka por otro lado fue más considerada. Esas respuestas no fueron satisfactorias para la pequeña.

-¡Llevan diciendo eso desde hace media hora! – Lana se quejo en un tierno berrinche. – ¡Diles algo Linky! – La pequeña mecánica volvió a implorarle a su hermano.

-Algo – Lincoln sonrió al ver como la expresión molesta de Lana se intensificaba con su respuesta. – ¡Jajajajaja! No te enojes Lanita. Déjalas jugar

-¡Pero…! – Antes de que reclamara nuevamente, Lincoln puso su dedo en sus labios silenciándola.

-Silencio, mejor ven a mi cuarto. Te voy a mostrar un secreto mío… - Bajo la voz para evitar que las demás los escucharan. Así fue pues cada una estaba metida en sus propios asuntos. – Es algo muy divertido, ven sígueme – Se levanto y le guiño un ojo a su hermanita.

Esta se emocionó, pues Lincoln le iba a mostrar algo exclusivo solo a ella. Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron al ático que era la habitación del albino.

-¡¿Dónde está esa cosa que me dijiste, Linky?! – Lana chillo emocionada.

-Baja la voz – Lana se tapo la boca mirando a su hermano. – Bien, observa bien Lanita – El chico albino se movió hacía su mueble de ropa. Saco totalmente el último cajón y metió su mano en el fondo. Saco una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Esto era una sorpresa para Linka y Liberty, pero viendo que no te dejan jugar. Mejor te la regalo a ti – Le dio el regalo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Lana reprimió un chillido de emoción y tomo la caja eufórica. Sin más comenzó a abrirla rompiendo la envoltura y al destaparla. Al ver lo que era Lana se quedo sin palabras. Era la más nueva y preciada consola portátil. La más nueva y cara del mercado.

-¿En serio me la vas a regalar a mí? – Lana miro a su hermano con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Claro, a no ser que se lo quieras regalar a alguien más – Lincoln volvió a guardar su cajón de ropa en su lugar mientras le sonreía a su hermana.

Lana se quedo mirando la caja, maravillada por semejante regalo. - ¡Muchas gracias Linky! ¡Ahora podre jugar lo que quiera! – Se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que podría jugar.

Miro como en la caja incluía varios juegos que sus hermanas Linka y Liberty le contaron y que lucían divertidos. Luego de que las gemelas albinas cruzaran por su mente la pequeña rubia reflexiono.

Ellas le habían comenzado a involucrar en el mundo de los videojuegos. Habían jugado juntas varios juegos muy divertidos. Esta consola había sido la obsesión de ambas para poder conseguir, pues la consola incluía juegos que pertenecían a sus franquicias favoritas. Ellas siempre hablaban sobre todos los juegos que podrían jugar en esta consola.

Ellas habían comenzado ahorrar y a trabajar para conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder comprarse la consola. Nada las haría más felices a las dos que tener la consola.

Luego de unos momentos pensando las cosas bajo la mirada interesada de su hermano. Lana tomo una decisión. – ¿Sabes qué Linc?, ten, mejor guárdaselas a Linka y Liberty. Ellas han estado ahorrando mucho para comprarse la consola. A ellas las haría mucho más feliz esto que a mí – Lana le dio la consola ante la mirada complacida de su hermano.

-Que maduro y considerado de tu parte, Lanita – Incluso Lincoln se impresiono ante tal acto por parte de Lana. La niña solo se rio.

-Jejeje si bueno, es solo que me puse a pensar en todo el esfuerzo que han hecho para tratar de comprarse esto, yo solo hice un berrinche. Así que creo que ellas lo merecen más que yo – Lincoln le dio una gran sonrisa a la pequeña.

-Me sorprendes Lana, para tener siete años, estas actuando de forma muy madura – Le revolvió el cabello y la niña se rio.

-No es nada, es solo que pensé en lo que hubieras hecho tú y eso me hizo tomar esta decisión – Lana sonrió mostrando sus dientes de leche. – Creo que voy a bajo a esperar a que me dejen jugar, tal vez viéndolas aprenda como jugar – La niña se estuvo por ir, pero su hermano la detuvo.

-No tan rápido, pequeña. Ese fue un muy lindo gesto de tu parte y gracias a esto te invitare un helado luego – Le guiño el ojo a lo que Lana volvió a emocionarse.

-¡Gracias Linky! – La niña abrazo a su hermano quien correspondió su abrazo y le dio un beso en su frente. La niña se rio un tanto colorada de sus mejillas y se fue de la habitación de su hermano quien la miro irse con ojos amorosos.

Ya al quedar solo Lincoln se rio para sus interiores. – Cada día que pasa me sorprenden más lo perfectas que son – Miro la consola de videojuegos. – Ahora queda volver a guardarla… ya la envolveré luego – Volvió a sacar el cajón y metió de nuevo la caja.

Harriet por otro lado, también se encontraba complacida. Ese gesto de Lana le había recordado tanto a su Alby que la había emocionado.

Al rato, Lincoln bajo nuevamente y vio todo el escándalo tan cotidiano dentro de su familia. Ese escandalo que tanto caracterizaba a su familia. Ese escandalo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Claro, que solo se refería al escándalo causado por sus preciosas hermanas, Rita y Lynn podían irse a fornicar en otro lado.

Con ese pensamiento, dio un bufido. Sin embargo, no dejo que ese pensamiento lo molestara. Entre todo ese bullicio miro como es que Leni tomaba su bolso y se acercó a ella.

-¿Vas a un lado, rol de canela? – Leni lo miro un tanto sorprendida, pero luego sonrió normalmente.

-Si, voy al Mall, hoy habrá rebajas del 30% en las tiendas de ropa (Aunque sigo sin saber cuánto es 30%). Iba a ir con Lori, pero ella dijo que se iba a quedar haciendo tarea – Leni explico animadamente sus planes a su hermano.

-Suena bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Lincoln ofreció. Ante esa propuesta el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir más fuerte y sus mejillas se coloraron de rojo levemente.

-Gracias Linky, pero Fiona, Miguel, Madee y Jackie me están esperando y dijeron que esta tarde solo sería entre amigos – Leni se sentía muy mal por tener que rechazar la propuesta de su hermano, ya que disfrutaba mucho su compañía.

-De acuerdo hermanita, no hay problema, pero si quieres también puedo llevarte, tú sabes, es peligroso ir sola con todo lo que está pasando – Lincoln dijo eso en un tono de voz bajo, para no llamar la atención de las demás. Leni entendió a lo que se refería, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la desaparición de Chaz, aun así, Leni seguía sintiendo algo de culpa, pero gracias a su hermano ese sentimiento iba desapareciendo lentamente.

-Quisiera, pero Fiona dijo que nos iba a recoger a todos en la casa de Jackie. Así que no estaré sola, solo caminare unas cuantas calles, no te preocupes Linky – Leni le dio una linda sonrisa a su hermano. El albino solo dio un suspiro y devolvió la sonrisa, no sin antes tomar la mano de su hermana con sus dos manos y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar.

Ese gesto hizo que el corazón de Leni fuera más rápido y sus mejillas intensificaran su tono de rojo. – Esta bien, diviértete mucho Leni y vuelve antes de que anochezca. Si tienes cualquier problema no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? – Leni se sintió conmovida por la preocupación de su hermano y ella también cubrió con su mano libre las manos de su hermano. Su toque fue tan delicado y amoroso que también hizo latir el corazón del albino.

-Claro, Linky, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, nos vemos luego – Con eso dicho, Lincoln soltó las manos de Leni y la chica comenzó a marcharse, pero se detuvo en seco. Tras unos momentos de espera la chica regreso corriendo con Lincoln y le dio un rápido beso en su mejilla. Cuando el contacto de los labios y el cachete termino, Leni salió corriendo con su rostro en una tonalidad de rojo intenso. Avergonzada, pero muy feliz por ese beso que se animo a darle a su hermano.

Lincoln solo se quedo mirando sorprendido. Su corazón dio un brinco de felicidad y sus mejillas también se tiñeron de un color carmesí. Sintiendo aun en su mejilla la sensación de los labios de Leni e incluso podía sentir el lápiz labial de su hermana.

Definitivamente no quería lavarse la cara hoy.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción regreso a su cuarto comprobando que sus hermanas estaban ocupadas y con la sensación de los labios de Leni muy presentes aún. Lincoln regreso a su habitación, cerro la entrada para que no hubiera interrupciones. Se acerco a su cama, se agacho y abrió un pequeño escondite por debajo de su cama. Saco una laptop de ese lugar.

La abrió y la encendió. Mientras que el aparato comenzó a funcionar miro a su abuela Harriet quien no había borrado esa delgada y corta sonrisa.

-¿No crees que hoy fue un día fantástico, abuela? – Le pregunto al espíritu de la mujer que asintió. Movió los labios, sin emitir un solo sonido.

-¡En efecto que lo es! ***Suspiro* **Esto en verdad que me hace feliz – Para Lincoln este día no podía mejorar y sí lo hacía, él estaría encantado de ello.

La laptop termino de encenderse y Lincoln la coloco entre su regazo. Abrió unos cuantos archivos y aplicaciones hasta tener abierta las cámaras de seguridad de todo el pueblo.

Hacía años que había tenido acceso a ellas y era en esta laptop que podía mirar a quien quisiera del pueblo. Sin embargo, al albino no le interesaban las personas del pueblo solo le interesaban sus hermanitas.

Así que, haciendo cálculos en su mente, recordó las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban más cercanas al destino de Leni. Cambiando rápidamente de cámara, encontró velozmente a Leni. Tantos años estando dentro de la red de cámaras lo había vuelto muy experimentado con el control de estas. Por lo que no tuvo mucho problema al ubicar a Leni, ya sabiendo el camino por el cual iría.

-Ahí estas, cariño mío – Lincoln canturreo mientras miraba a Leni caminando por las calles. La chica iba caminando tranquilamente con esa pose que se asemejaba a la de un dinosaurio. – Que linda es… - Para el albino, Leni representaba la inocencia y pureza. La gentileza y la calidez. Leni era un amor.

Con un suspiro digno de un enamorado siguió mirando a la chica caminar tranquilamente un par de calles, cambiando constantemente de cámara para no perderla de vista. Harriet se acerco y miro a su bis-nieta andar, pero ella noto algo que de inmediato se lo hizo saber a su querido nieto.

**[Death Note Ost = Mello´s Theme B]**

-¿Qué? – Lincoln escucho a su abuela atentamente, luego miro una vez más a la pantalla. Prestando más atención al entorno de Leni. Y comprobó que lo que le dijo su abuela era cierto…

Un auto seguía a Leni.

Miro como es que ese automóvil rojo iba muy despacio con lo libre que estaba la calle. Al igual que la acera.

Era muy sospechosos.

A su hermana le quedaba como unos diez o quince minutos antes de llegar a la casa de su amiga. La rubia no se daba cuenta de que un auto la seguía, ella estaba absorta en su burbuja.

Lincoln miro más detenidamente al vehículo y se fijo en la matricula. Al tenerla anotada comenzó a buscarla en el sistema de la policía. Para su ansiedad el auto había sido reportado como robado hace días. Con un chasquido de su lengua. Fue cambiando de cámaras para poder tener un mejor ángulo de visión. Lo que Lincoln deseaba era el rostro de aquel conductor.

Cambió de cámara unas cuantas veces pues no lograban enfocar adecuadamente el rostro del acosador. Hasta que luego un rato logro verle el rostro. No era alguien que conociera él o sus hermanas. Lincoln conocía muy detalladamente las amistades y los conocidos de sus hermanas, incluso de su madre y del idiota de Lynn. Sin embargo, este hombre jamás lo había visto en su vida.

Leni seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de lo que la asechaba silenciosamente. El automóvil continuo. Cada que Leni daba la vuelta a la esquina, él también lo hacía, cada que cruzaba las calles, aquel hombre la seguía, incluso llegando a saltarse un semáforo rojo.

Ahora a Lincoln no le quedaban dudas de que ese hombre estaba siguiendo a su hermanita. En cuanto ese pensamiento termino de incrustarse en la cabeza de Lincoln, una gran ira lo invadió.

-Ese hijo de perra… - La rabia y la ira era muy claros en sus palabras. Lincoln podía darse una idea de lo que ese hombre quería de Leni. Y eso jamás lo iba a permitir…

¡JAMAS!

Miro nuevamente a las cámaras de seguridad, con su quijada apretada, los dientes rechinando y sus ojos llenos de odio.

El hombre por fin termino por adelantarse de Leni. Sin embargo, no salió jamás del camino que Leni debía de tomar. Solo se adelanto a ella. Fueron como quinientos metros lo que se adelantó, pero al estar a una distancia considerable, el hombre se estaciono y rápidamente bajo del auto. Se recargo en su auto por el lado de la acera. Donde inevitablemente Leni iba a tener que cruzar.

Estas acciones provocaron que Lincoln apretara sus puños tan fuerte que empezó a sangrar. – Ese maldito… ¡No le hará nada mientras yo viva! – Con ese gruñido lleno de ira, Lincoln cerro la laptop y la oculto debajo de su almohada.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo de su hogar, pese a los gritos confundidos de sus hermanas por esa repentina acción, cosa que no le importo a Lincoln que corrió lo más rápido que podía. No había tiempo para encender el auto o a esperar por un semáforo rojo. Mucho menos el llamar a la policía.

El albino se encargaría de todo por sus propias manos. – (¡Ese hijo de puta no lastimara a mi amor! ¡Voy a matar a ese malnacido aun sea a golpes!) – Con ese juramento dicho en su mente, aumento su velocidad pues debía de llegar para evitar una tragedia.

Nadie iba a manchar a sus hermanitas…

**~0~0~0~**

Leni se encontraba confundida y muy asustada. Ella se encontraba rumbo a la casa de su amiga Jackie donde el resto de sus amigos se reunirían para ir todos juntos al mall. Sin embargo, ya cuando solo restaban unas cuantas calles restantes para llegar a su destino. Un hombre la abrazo con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro cubría su boca.

La forzó a caminar hacía un oscuro callejón que no tenía salida. – No te resistas preciosa, si haces lo que te digo ambos estaremos bien – Su aliento le pareció nauseabundo a la muchacha. No ayudaba que el tipo llevaba puesto ropa que no había sido lavada en semanas.

La joven trato de zafarse, pero el hombre fue más fuerte que ella. El corazón de la bella adolescente latía cada vez más alterado. Leni quería gritar por ayuda, pero la gruesa mano del hombre la sofocaba.

El hombre tomo su bolso, quitándoselo. Lamentablemente, el bolso no era lo que ese hombre quería, así que lo arrojo por el callejón sin importarle su contenido.

Leni forcejeo más, pero el hombre cada vez ponía más fuerzas. – ¡Ya te dije que te estés tranquila! – El hombre le reclamo al oído. Otra vez su apestoso aliento hizo que la Loud sintiera su estómago revolverse.

Ella no entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Qué acaso ese hombre no quería su bolso? Sea lo que fuera Leni no quería darle nada, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, ir de regreso a su casa o con sus amigos. Ir devuelta a los cálidos y fuertes brazos de su hermano…

La realidad, por otro lado, le mostraba unas manos toscas que la forzaban a caminar mientras que recorrían cual serpientes su cuerpo sin descaro.

Intento empujarlo, pero la posición en la que se encontraba no le dio el impulso necesario para derribar al hombre, eso solo lo hizo enfurecer más. - ¡Maldita zorra! – De su bolsillo saco una navaja que coloco en la garganta de la adolescente.

Leni quedo petrificada, las lagrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos temerosos por su vida sintiendo el filo de la navaja cortar ligeramente su cuello.

-Sí… así me gusta – El tono del hombre cambió a uno más calmado, aun así, no perdió ese aire de ansiedad. Su mirada se poso en los pechos de la chica mirándolos con lujuria.

-Solo relájate, esto hasta puede que te guste – Con esas palabras llenas de lujuria que salían de la boca de una vil serpiente. Lamió la mejilla de la Loud disfrutando tanto su olor a canela como el sabor y la suavidad de su piel.

Leni sintió un profundo asco cuando ese hombre la lamió. La Loud sintió esa acción como si le hubiera embarrado lodo o hasta mierda donde cientos de gusanos se encontraban. El asco fue tal que hasta sintió esos "gusanos" recorrer su mejilla. Casi vomita y el hombre se dio cuenta de ello.

Furioso, golpeo la cabeza de Leni contra el muro aturdiéndola. Leni casi desfallece ahí mismo de no ser por el hombre que aun la sostenía. La cabeza le daba vueltas y un retumbante dolor se hacía presente en ella, tanto así que sus lentes habían caído rotos.

El hombre hizo un mayor esfuerzo para arrastrar hacía la única puerta de ese callejón. Tomo un mejor agarre del cuerpo de la rubia y con su mano libre abrió la puerta, arrastrando a la adolescente con notable esfuerzo.

Para la chica su mundo seguía de cabeza. Su cabeza aun continuaba mareada, su cuerpo también le fallaba presa de aquel golpe. Su visión se nublo, solo pudo diferenciar que ahora se encontraban en un corredor por el foco parpadeante.

El hombre continúo arrastrando a la muchacha hasta estar posarse en otra habitación cercana, donde repitió el proceso de sostener a Leni y abrir la puerta. Al entrar en esa habitación, la nariz de la rubia olfateo un repulsivo olor. El calor que había dentro de la habitación no ayudo al estado moribundo de Leni.

El hombre arrojo el cuerpo de la chica al suelo sin importarle lo brusco que fue. La mirada de aquel desagradable hombre recorrió de arriba a bajo el hermoso cuerpo de Leni. Miro sin descaro las largas, finas y afeitadas piernas, de ahí subió hasta sus muslos, su vientre, sus pechos hasta su rostro.

-Eres preciosa niña, muy preciosa… eso me gusta – El hombre se relamió sus labios. Se quito la apestosa sudadera que llevaba y la arrojo aun lado. Sintió su miembro duro de tan solo mirarla. Se acerco una vez más a la chica y la olfateo.

Olía a un dulce rollo de canela recién horneado. Sus manos se posaron en sus pechos y comenzaron a manosearla descaradamente. Leni sintió repulsión, pesé aun seguir aturdida por el golpe, seguía estando consciente de lo que ocurrió.

El miedo la invadió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su cuerpo temblaba ante el toque tan desagradable y lujurioso del hombre. Las lagrimas aun bajaban de sus ojos amargamente. La impotencia, el temor, el asco y la repulsión se arremolinaron en una amalgama desagradable de sensaciones en su interior.

El hombre se rio al ver como la chica temblaba. Se acerco a su rostro y al poder distinguir eso Leni cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de apartar su rostro lo más posible del hombre. Este solo lamió las lagrimas de la chica saboreando su amargura.

No dijo nada, solo sonrió con una delgada, pero repulsiva sonrisa, tomo uno de los cabellos rubios de Leni y lo olio. El olor de la vainilla se hizo presente.

-Eres demasiado bella para tu edad, niña – El hombre siguió murmurando cosas a la rubia. Leni no quería escucharlo, estaba indefensa y totalmente vulnerable ante él.

El hombre ya no soportando más. Tomo la navaja con el que tomo el vestido de Leni con el afán de cortarlo. Leni supo sus intenciones en un intento para detenerlo tomo su brazo con ambas manos. Pero una vez más, el hombre estrello su cabeza contra el pavimento.

Leni aun no se recuperaba del golpe anterior y ese último le vino fatal haciendo que casi quede inconsciente. Casi.

El hombre cumplió con su cometido y hizo que el precioso vestido de Leni quedara arruinado. El hombre sintió su lujuria aumentar cuando miro el sostén y las bragas de la chica.

Con sus manos recorrió la piel de la chica iniciando desde su vientre donde fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica. El temblor del cuerpo de la rubia solo hacía más emocionantes las cosas para el hombre. El recorrido de sus manos continuo hasta que acarició los pechos de la chica. Sin embargo, él iría más lejos metiendo su mano por debajo del sostén.

Esa acción provoco que Leni soltara un sollozo. El hombre confundió el sollozo con un gemido. Así fue mucho más brusco y tosco. Leni aun se mantenía consciente y sentir las manos de ese intruso en su cuerpo la hizo mantener un agrió sentimiento en su interior.

Ella antes solo había fantaseado con alguien en concreto en su vida. Su hermano. Ella se avergonzaba un poco por eso, más aun, cuando tuvo el valor de contárselo a Lori, pero ella no se sentía disgustada con ello. De hecho, desde lo más profundo de su ser que deseaba poder hacer lo que algunas de sus amigas ya habían hecho.

Ella deseaba profundamente que el hombre que fuera el primero y el único en tocarla fuese su hermano. La realidad la golpeo cuando el aliento a cebolla del hombre entro en su nariz y la imagen tan hermosa de su hermano fue remplazada por la horripilante imagen de ese hombre.

El hombre agarro los bordes de sus bragas tratando de quitárselas. Leni no lo permitió, trato de hacerlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, trato lo más que pudo de mantener su ropa interior en su lugar.

El hombre consternado con la erección mostrándose ansiosa de penetrar a la pura Loud. Sostuvo la navaja dispuesto a cortar un poco a la chica para que fuese más sumisa. Sin embargo, un estruendo se escucho a sus espaldas.

**[Death Note Ost = Death Note Theme]**

El hombre brinco del susto. E inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, ahí en la entrada de aquel cuarto se encontraba Lincoln. El chico mirándolo furioso y al ver la situación en la que los había encontrado sus pupilas se contrajeron erráticas.

El hombre iba a amenazarlo, pero antes de que si quiera pensara lo que iba a decir. Tres de sus dientes volaron por los aires y su cara golpeo de lleno el frío y duro suelo.

Lincoln se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio venir. El cuerpo del hombre por fin dejo libre a Leni que apenas pudo se coloco bien sus bragas. Entre su visión un tanto borrosa pudo distinguir el cabello blanco de su hermano.

-Li-Linky – Mirándolo más fijamente, sus ojos no eran los preciosos zafiros que ella veía a diario. No… estos habían sido remplazados por un rojo intenso lleno de ira y odio.

Ver a Lincoln de esa manera, asusto de sobremanera a Leni, quien casi se hiperventila ahí mismo. – Leni… cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga… – El tono de su voz lleno de odio e ira helo la sangre de Leni.

El hombre trato de levantarse, pero el dolor en su rostro era muy grande. Toda su boca se había llenado de sangre. Y en su desesperación trato de tomar la navaja que había soltado. Lincoln no lo dejo y le dio una poderosa patada que volvió a hacer que el hombre comiera piso. - **¡AHORA!** – Lincoln le grito a Leni para que obedeciera. La chica cerro los ojos de inmediato y se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma llena de temor.

Al ver eso, Lincoln se abalanzo contra el hombre. El tipo no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna cuando el puño de Lincoln lo golpeo destrozándole la nariz.

La sangre voló ensuciando la ropa del albino. Lincoln no se contuvo, estaba lleno de ira y lo único que quería era hacerle daño a ese hijo de puta. Otro golpe fue dado contra la cara del hombre.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

La furia y el odio en Lincoln se habían intensificado en medidas que nunca antes había sentido.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

Cada golpe que daba, lo daba con todas sus fuerzas. Él no se contendría ante esa basura que había tratado de violar a su amada hermana.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

Todas las emociones de Lincoln habían salido disparadas. Sus ojos brillando en un rojo intenso, un rojo lleno de deseos de venganza, de ira, de odio. Su cabello también iba cambiando de blanco a rosa con cada golpe que soltaba.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

Sus nudillos estaban empapados de sangre.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

Su rostro estaba salpicado de sangre.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

Sus dientes crujían cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de que las encías del chico sangraron lentamente.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

El sabor a cobre de su propia sangre y el dolor que se hacía presente en sus dientes y en sus puños no le importaban. Para ser precisos, ya no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera ira.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

En un momento dado, dejo de golpear su rostro y se puso de pie. Levanto su pie que fue directo hacía la entrepierna del hombre que aun pese a estar casi desfigurado logro soltar un alarido de dolor que se vio súbitamente interrumpido cuando el hombre comió toda la suela de Lincoln que ahora se intercambiaba entre su rostro y su entrepierna.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

De ahí, comenzó a lloverle pisotones al hombre por todo su cuerpo.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

Su abdomen, su tórax, su garganta, sus manos, sus pies.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

Leni no soportaba seguir oyendo como Lincoln masacraba a golpes a aquel tipo y se cubrió con fuerza las orejas para no seguir escuchando nada de eso.

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe* *Golpe***

***Golpe***

Lincoln finalmente soltó el último golpe. Respirando pesadamente mirando el cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre. Sus nudillos estaban totalmente bañados en sangre. Su zapato también lo estaba.

El calor de la habitación había incrementado a tal punto que se había vuelto un horno. Leni aun se mantenían en su sitio, temblando de miedo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

La ira de Lincoln lentamente fue bajando conforme más respiraba. Sin embargo, entre más miraba el magullado cuerpo de ese malnacido, su odio crecía más y más.

El hombre aun seguía vivo. Nada más de puro milagro. Cuando el albino se dio cuenta de ese hecho sintió un profundo sentimiento asesino, un errático impulso de hacerlo sufrir más porque para el albino, ese hombre se merecía sufrir más… mucho más.

Pero…

Lo único que detenía a Lincoln de continuar era Leni. El albino miro a la rubia que temblaba sin control con los ojos cerrados, tal cual había ordenado.

Verla así de vulnerable despertó un sentimiento nuevo en Lincoln. Uno que experimentaba por primera vez…

La impotencia.

Impotencia de no haber llegado mucho antes para evitar que ese desgraciado lastimara a su amada hermanita. Había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que ese cabrón tomara la pureza de su amada Leni, pero, aun así, aún con ese hecho, el albino sentía ese sentimiento tan amargo arremolinándose en su pecho.

Ya estando más calmado dio un suspiro. Miro fríamente y con el ceño fruncido a la basura de ser humano que se encontraba sangrante a sus pies. – (Esto no ha terminado. Te prometo que voy a hacerte sufrir hasta el punto en el que solo querrás rogarme como la patética alimaña que eres que acabe con tu miserable vida, ¡maldita rata!) – Con ese juramento hecho se acerco a la sudadera del tipo y se limpió las manos y los zapatos con ella. Desistió de limpiarse la cara con esa cosa por como apestaba.

Ya estando un tanto más limpió se acerco a Leni. – Leni… - La llamo gentilmente, pero ella aun se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. Él la toco suavemente y ese toque hizo que Leni temblara aún más.

-Ya… tranquila mi rollo de canela, tranquila… ya todo paso – Acarició suavemente las tensas manos de la chica. Al poder reconocer ese toque tan delicado y amable con ella. Leni abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro salpicado de sangre de Lincoln.

Ella seguía con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que había soltado y sus bellos ojos azules aun mostraban temor. – Ya no hay de que temer hermanita. Ya nadie te hará daño, ya estoy contigo – Las palabras suaves y delicadas de Lincoln calmaron un poco el corazón de la chica.

-¿Lin-Linky? – Ella lo llamo por ese apodo tan cariñoso que sus hermanas usaban con él.

-Sí, Leni, estoy aquí – El dio un suave beso en su frente para apaciguar su temor. La chica cerro una vez más los ojos disfrutando ese beso para luego abrirlos llenos de necesidad.

-¡Linky! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! – La chica rompió a llorar en el pecho de su hermano que la conforto dulcemente acariciando su espalda mientras la chica lloraba de la felicidad de que amado hermano viniera en su rescate.

-Esta bien, mi rollo de canela. Esta bien, ya nadie te volverá a hacer daño… te lo prometo – Mientras le daba todo su amor y cariño a su hermana en ese abrazo miro peligrosamente a ese hombre.

Sintiendo la ira y el odio regresar progresivamente. Beso la cabeza de amada hermanita para intentar calmarse. La mirada del albino dando un mensaje muy claro al inconsciente hombre; **"¡Me las vas a pagar!"**

**~0~0~0~**

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Lincoln había golpeado la mesa de metal con fuerza. Su expresión de frustración iba dirigida contra el cuerpo inconsciente y casi irreconocible que se encontraba desnudo contra el suelo de su "lugar especial".

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde lo que esa rata había intentado violar a su preciosa hermanita. Leni se había desahogado durante diez minutos donde Lincoln no paro de acariciarla y confortarla. Cuando pudo calmarse, Lincoln evito que mirara el resultado de su ataque desenfrenado de ira contra ese hombre a toda costa.

Leni tampoco tenía ganas de mirar eso. Así que para que no estuviera con tan pocas ropas. Lincoln se quito su sueter y se lo puso a su hermanita para la felicidad de la misma. No conforme y sin importarle estar sin camisa frente a Leni tomo el vestido roto de Leni y se la amarro en la cintura a su hermana como una improvisada falda.

Salieron de ese lugar, devuelta a ese callejón donde afortunadamente seguía el bolso de Leni en donde guardaba su celular. Lincoln hizo una llamada a Lori. Le contó brevemente lo que había sucedido y le pidió que por favor viniera a recogerlos con la mayor discreción posible para no alertar al resto de su familia. Así como también pedirle que trajera una camisa para él y el abrigo más grande para Leni.

Le segundo primogénita obedeció sin chistar dejando de lado la tarea que estaba realizado. En lo mientras que esperaban se sentaron en la esquina del callejón que daba a la calle en donde Lincoln abrazo a Leni dándole más confort para que si sintiera segura.

Leni disfruto eso. Ninguno se dijo realmente nada, la rubia solo disfruto ese momento de calma con su hermano tratando de olvidar la imagen iracunda que había presenciado. Lincoln, por un lado, también disfrutaba ese momento con Leni como un momento para calmarse y aliviarse de que estuviera a salvo con él, así como pensar en lo próximo que iba a hacer con la rata que trato de violar a Leni.

Lo cual nos lleva justo en donde un frustrado Lincoln golpeaba con fuerza la mesa de metal donde normalmente colocaba sus instrumentos de tortura.

**[Death Note Ost = Kinchou Kan]**

-¡No es suficiente! – La razón por la cual Lincoln se sentía frustrado era el no encontrar una tortura adecuada para hacer sufrir a la maldita rata que se encontraba medio muerta en el suelo.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO! – Lincoln se sostuvo los cabellos de pura ira. Sentía otra vez ese agudo dolor en su cabeza cuando su "transformación" se manifestaba sin querer.

El joven adulto se encontraba en un dilema. Sin importar que tan cruel, inhumana, sádica o dolorosa tortura que pensaba, ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente buena como para ejecutarla en ese desgraciado y eso lo frustraba.

Podría tirarle acido estomacal en el miembro reproductor estando encadenado mientras que le atravesaba con cientos de alfileres.

Insuficiente.

Podría arrancarle cada miembro del cuerpo con un machete y a obligarlo a comerse sus propios intestinos.

Insuficiente.

Podría destrozar cada hueso de su cuerpo con un martillo mientras ahoga su asquerosa cara contra toda una tina de clavos oxidados.

Insuficiente.

Podría arrancarle los ojos y que aun mantenga mientras observa como es que le arranco la piel y la sumerjo en una tina llena sal o acido.

¡INSUFICIENTE!

-¡MIERDA! – De la pura frustración dio otro golpe a la mesa dejándole una gran abolladura.

Harriet miraba sin decir absolutamente nada. Era ahora o nunca.

-Ahora no abuela… - Lincoln no sentía ni ánimos de querer escuchar a su abuela, cosa inusual sino es que imposible en él como todo el cariño que tanto abuela y nieto sienten el uno por el otro.

-_**Es momento Lincoln. Este es el momento perfecto para que sepas absolutamente todo **_– Oír la voz tan lúgubre y muerta de su abuela que resonó en todo el lugar provoco que Lincoln lo volteara a ver.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – El albino sintió como es que la temperatura de la habitación bajaba tanto que incluso aquella rata aun inconsciente se estremeció del frío de ultratumba que azoto la habitación.

En ese instante la habitación se oscureció, aún con la luz encendida. Y de entre esa oscuridad que iniciaba por su sombra emergieron ocho imponentes figuras oscuras.

Lincoln las reconoció casi al instante. Eran las mismas sombras que se habían manifestado la primera vez que conoció a la abuela Harriet.

Esas sombras tomaron forma más humana. La mitad de ellas fueron siluetas de mujer, mientras que la otra mitad fueron siluetas de hombres. Todos compartían una misma particularidad…

El cabello rosado y los ojos rojos.

Harriet también se volvió una sombra y su cabello rosado se intensifico mientras que el único ojo visible se volvió rojo mirando sin expresión a su querido nieto.

Las sombras se cernieron como fantasmas salidos del mismo infierno. Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre Lincoln quien también había sufrido su transformación al completo.

-_**Es momento de que sepas la historia detrás de nuestra maldición familiar… **_

**~0~0~0~**

**/Unas horas antes/**

Un taxi se estaciono enfrente de una linda casa de un solo piso. – Aquí es Avenida Kennedy, número 83. Serían 13 dólares señor – El conductor de dicho taxi miro a su cliente.

-Aquí tenga – El hombre saco su billetera y le dio un billete de 20 dólares. – Quédese con el cambio – Con eso dicho bajo del taxi con un gran equipaje.

El taxi se marcho y el hombre se quedo mirando la casa frente a él. Era un hombre que a simple viste llamaba la atención. Su apariencia lo hacía destacar pues su altura lo hacía destacable del resto midiendo 1.85.

De rostro robusto, un tanto cuadrado, unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, cabello negro con notables canas y lo más resaltante de todo era una cicatriz que iniciaba por su cuello y terminaba por su barbilla al costado del hombro derecho.

Vestía una gabardina marrón, una camisa formal de color negro con estampado de triángulos naranjas, un cuidado pantalón blanco, zapatos negros y un antiguo reloj dorado de manecilla.

Su expresión era bastante seria, sus ojos marrones seguían mirando a la casa en total silencio. Se mantuvo así durante cinco minutos antes de soltar un suspiro y acercarse.

Miro detenidamente el patio, vio como había unos pocos juguetes regados. Las plantas se veían un tanto descuidadas y un cartel de desaparecido de un niño al cual el conocía muy bien.

"**Se busca: Skippie Mustang**

**Si lo encuentra por favor llame a este número…"**

Ver ese cartel le hizo sentir un profundo sentimiento lúgubre acompañado de un sabor muy amargo en su estómago que se removía al ver ese cartel. Apretó con fuerza la manija de su maletín.

Toco a la puerta, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando un hombre un tanto joven abrió la puerta. Se le veía hecho un desastre con marcadas ojeras y su olor de no haberse bañado en unos días daban crédito a ese hecho. Al momento en cual ese pelinegro miro al hombre sus ojos si iluminaron por un momento.

-Ya estoy aquí, Bruno – El hombre sonrió suavemente mirando al más joven. El joven adulto abrazo de inmediato al hombre.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, Johnny – El ahora mencionado Johnny acarició suavemente la espalda de su hermano.

-No es nada, siempre que me necesiten yo estaré ahí para ustedes sin importar donde me encuentre, Bruno – El abrazo se mantuvo durante más tiempo del que Johnny estuviera acostumbrado. Sin embargo, eso no le molesto en lo más mínimo.

-Lamento eso, es solo que de verdad necesitaba el abrazo de alguien – Bruno se soltó limpiándose brevemente las pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado. – Adelante, pasa, eres bienvenido – Bruno le hizo un ademán a su hermano mayor para que entrara, lo cual hizo cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

-¿Quieres café, té o agua? – El joven hombre pregunto a su hermano. Ambos entraron en la sala del hogar.

-Agua estaría bien – El hombre mayor dejo su equipaje aun lado y se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba pacientemente a su hermano.

Al poco rato, Bruno regreso con un vaso de agua que le dio a su hermano. - ¿Cómo estás?, ese viaje te ha de haber dejado agotado – Bruno se sentó a su lado, iniciando la conversación.

-Estuvo bien, pero esa pregunta te la debo hacer yo a ti. Estas hecho todo un desastre – Johnny miro a su hermano que se rio sin una sola pisca de humor o ánimo.

-Jejeje… digamos que he estado mucho mejor – El hombre pelinegro dio un suspiro agotado.

-Todos lo hemos estado – El hombre guardo silenció un momento. - ¿Cómo esta Sara?, según lo poco que me contaste volvió a desfallecerse en su empleo

-Ella… no esta tan bien. Ya desde hace días que no come muy bien, apenas duerme en la noche y ya casi no habla con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo – Bruno lucía realmente derrotado. La vida le había dado el golpe más duro que había recibido en toda su vida. – Ahora mismo esta durmiendo en nuestra habitación, por fin conseguí que se fuera a dormir un rato…

-Pobre de ella… pero era de esperarse con la situación que están pasando. Tú tampoco te ves muy bien que digamos, hasta te veo más flaco – Le dio un sorbo a su bebida mirando detenidamente a su hermano.

Jonathan noto como es que los labios de su hermano estaban secos y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. – Lo sé… es solo que… yo tampoco he sentido muchas ganas de hacer algo en general. Solo me preocupo por el bienestar de Sara y hago a un lado el mío, je… eso es lo que papá solía hacer cuando mamá se enfermaba – El pelinegro sonrió sin ánimo. Su hermano solo se le quedo mirando.

-Lo entiendo. A veces me sucedía lo mismo con mi exmujer – Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos. Bruno solo miraba sus manos jugando entre sí mientras que su hermano solo se limitaba a mirarlo.

**[Death Note Ost = L´s Ideology/ L´s Theme B]**

-Pero… ¡dejemos eso aun lado!, ¿Qué tal te está yendo a ti? – Bruno cambió súbitamente el tema y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bien… Thomas se ha graduado de la universidad de medicina por lo que trabajara en el hospital estatal de la ciudad. Y yo pues estaba de vacaciones cuando me llamaste – Hablo Jonathan tranquilamente.

-Me alegro por Tommy, es un buen chico y lamento molestarte en tus vacaciones, pero es solo que estaba muy desesperado ayer… - Bruno siguió forzado su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no te culpo por hacerlo en cuanto me entere de todo, aparte un avión de madrugada para venir aquí – Puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano buscando reconfortarlo.

-Gracias de nuevo por eso. Es solo que ahora mismo eres la única persona con la que puedo contar ahora – Tras decir eso su expresión oscureció. – Los policías de aquí son realmente unos inútiles y negligentes que han permitido que sigan desapareciendo personas como mi hijo desde hace años – Apretó los puños con frustración. Al ver eso, Jonathan miro enfrente suyo, mirando una linda foto familiar de la familia que vivía aquí.

Una bella mujer castaña, su hermano menor y su pequeño sobrino Skippie. Se levanto para tomar la fotografía. La miro detenidamente mirando al pequeño niño sonriente que se mostraba ahí.

-Ya no sé que hacer… cada día más siento mis ánimos por los suelos. Y no soy el único que esta sufriendo por ello, Sara es una muestra de ella. Ya no puedo creer cada que un compañero de trabajo me dice: "No te preocupes, seguro que encontraran a tu hijo". Aun cuando sé perfectamente que solo están siendo corteses, ya que ni ellos mismos se creen lo que están diciendo. Ya estoy harto y por eso te llame… - Miro a su hermano que le daba la espalda. Sus ojos se habían humedecido de nuevo, llenos de frustración e impotencia.

-¡Ya no puedo confiar en nadie de los que conozco! Todo mi mundo se derrumbo por completo, cada que miro a las personas en la calle. Ya sean hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… todos ellos me parecen sospechosos, pero a la vez inocentes. Siento que estoy me caigo a pedazos y yo de verdad no sé qué hacer – Bruno lucho por contener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, pero no podían. La nariz comenzó a irritarle y otro dolor de cabeza lo golpeaba.

-Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme… no… ¡ayudarnos a todos nosotros! ¡Eres el único que puede atrapar al malnacido o malnacida que hizo que mi hijo desapareciera! – El hombre casi rompe en llanto mientras que su hermano seguía mirando en silencio esa foto.

-Eres el mejor agente del FBI después de todo… - El hombre cerro los ojos luchando por no derramar más lagrimas frente a su hermano. Eso era algo que Bruno odiaba, el tener que mostrarse tan vulnerable con las personas que más admiraba.

Jonathan no dijo nada por un minuto, pero de improvisto rompió el silencio. – Respóndeme algo Bruno. ¿Tú de verdad crees que Skippie siga vivo? – Esa pregunta dejo helado al hombre. Le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío en su espalda.

-Yo… no lo sé – Sentenció acostándose en el sillón. – Mi corazón y mi alma rezan a cualquier divinidad que por favor este vivo, pero mi cerebro y todos los desaparecidos que ha habido en estos años me dicen otra cosa… - El hombre ya no lo soporto más y rompió a llorar en silenció pues no quería despertar a su amada esposa.

Jonathan se quedo en silenció pensativo. Dejo el cuadro en su lugar y regreso la mirada a su hermano. Este lucía derrotado, era un hombre que la vida le había dado el golpe más fuerte de toda su vida y muy difícilmente él y su esposa podrían salir adelante. – Entiendo… lamento haberte preguntado eso, hermanito… - El hombre se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

-¿V-Vas a ayudar? – Entre amargas y dolorosas lagrimas Bruno le pregunto a su hermano.

-Por supuesto. Este individuo o grupo criminal se metieron con mi familia y ahora convirtieron esto en un asunto personal… - Con una mirada feroz y decidida Jonathan se juro para sí mismo atrapar al responsable de todo el sufrimiento que su familia pasaba.

La justicia le caerá tarde o temprano.

**~0~**

**Esperaba que esto no me resultara por ser tan largo pues vengo con las prisas de terminarlo a tiempo para poder concentrarme en el siguiente Shot que haré.**

**Pero bueno, salieron muchas más palabras de las que espere, pero tampoco me quejo del como salió, ya que me gusto como quedo el intento de violación de Leni, así como también disfrute la putiza que le metieron al cabrón :b**

**Otra cosa que tengo por comentarles acerca de esta historia es que a partir de ahora tendrá un aire más policiaco y de suspenso. Ya que realmente nunca fue destinado a ser una historia que causara miedo, pero si una donde habría mucha sangre derramada y mucha estrategia. **

**Con este OC llamado **_**Jonathan Mustang**_** lo más chidori ya viene UwU**

**Y sí, antes todos me decían que este Lincoln les recordaba totalmente a Light Yagami (Que incluso ya no podían leerlo sin que este tuviera del actor de voz del infame Kira de la versión latina xD) este nuevo OC pueden ir considerando el "L" con el cual Lincoln va a tener muchos problemas (Y hasta me lo imagino con la voz de Carlos Segundo Bravo, el actor de doblaje de Piccolo)**

**Hasta me da risa que lo llamaran **_**"El hijo bastardo de Light Yagami con Yuno Gasai"**_** ya que tienen toda la puta razón XD**

**En fin, pasemos a los review.**

**Reviews:**

**ImperialStar:**_** Bueno, esa era la gracia de matar a Skippie, no es que realmente tengas un vínculo con él, pero es para demostrar el nivel al cual Lincoln ha llegado. Esa idea que mencionas no esta mal, pero meh, no se me ocurrió y creo que le podría ir mejor a otro personaje.**_

_**Bueno, no todos los niños son como los Loud. Que hay que admitirlo no tienen nada de normal, ya que, con solo mirar las habilidades y la inteligencia de las gemelas, de Lucy y Lily [No cuento Lisa, ya que es la más obvia de ser extraordinaria] se dan cuenta de que son realmente genios para todo eso. Y Skippie solo es un niño pequeño que gusta de jugar en el parque.**_

_**Jajajajaja me da gracia el como es que a todos les chupo un huevo y la mitad del otro Francisco [Pobre cosita fea .jpg] XD**_

_**Nah, Bobby sigue vivo. Solo que aun no hace su aparición en la obra. La que sí está re-muerta es Carol, ella sí esta F. **_

_**Adelante, dímelos por PM. Sabes que yo encantado de tener más cosas para tener en cuenta para hacer los próximos capítulos UwU. Un saludo**_

_**PSD: Espero que te hayas sentido [extrañamente] satisfecho con la aparición de R4TA ;3**_

**Andres888****:**_** Jajajaja, no sé quién está peor, sí tú por reírte de la muerte de un infante [Y aun personaje que a todos les chupo un huevo] o yo por reírme contigo sin saber con exactitud lo que te causo gracia XDDD. Un saludo**_

**Marcustine (Jugger BB):**_** Pues creo que todos pensaron eso XD**_

_**Ella esta rebosante de felicidad por su nieto ya que sigue sus pasos, para desgracia de las personas que rodean a las amadas hermanas de Linc y F por el lobito que fue el segundo personaje que más le dolió a todos que muriera en el capítulo anterior :b**_

_**Créeme que no he llegado al tope de "pasador de verga" ya que cuando le toque a cierto personaje por sufrir que hará muy probablemente que Rega deje de leer la historia cuando suceda, ahí todos estaremos de acuerdo en que sí me pase un chingo de lanza x'D**_

_**Igual, tú solo ten F bb, que yo ya contrate a los Africanos por ti (.3.)/ Un saludo**_

**Jensen:**_** Muchas gracias. Respondiendo a tú pregunta Lincoln los mataría a todos en un ataque de locura y pensaría firmemente que sus perfectas hermanas han sido reemplazadas por inmundas zorras. Y nada más, al menos eso haría de primera instancia :b. Un saludo**_

**J0nas Nagera:**_** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! De verdad, es que ya no solo se los digo a los demás de broma, pero es que Francisco les chupo un huevo a todos [Hasta a mí, no lo negaré] y ese sketch que hiciste en verdad me hizo gracia por lo cierto que es XD**_

_**Bueno, el punto del capítulo anterior era dar a entender que la edad, el sexo, o cualquier cosa más no le importan a Lincoln que ya agarro cierto gusto por hacer sufrir a las personas que se involucran con las Loud, ya sea para bien o para mal. Aunque te por seguro que no va a ser lo más monstruoso que Lincoln va hacer.**_

_**El siempre aprovechara la oportunidad siempre que pueda pues su único deseo/objetivo es que ellas sean completamente de él y formar una familia con ellas. No le interesa la fama o el dinero, solo quiere estar con ellas y eso no sucederá a menos que haga algo más físico [No cuento las muertes por supuesto XD]. Eso sí, solo las mira hasta que amanezca, unos besitos por ahí y por acá, pero no ha subido el tono, no lo hará a menos que ellas así lo deseen. Un saludo**_

**Regamers10:**_** Cada día [Y cada que me dejas review en esta historia] estoy más convencido que cuando llegue la hora de cierto personaje vas a terminar por dejar de leer esta historia X'D. Un saludo**_

**Selkova:** _**Bueno, primero que nada, debo de agradecerte por ese análisis tan detallado. Si te soy completamente honesto, no había pensado las cosas con la profundidad con la que lo hiciste tú. **_

_**Y gracias a ello me has dado una amplia y mejor perspectiva de como manejar a Lincoln y a sus semejantes [En relación a Harriet me refiero] en verdad me sorprendiste con tú análisis tan perspicaz, aun fuese para que ya no se estuvieran quejando sobre la muerte de Skippie XD**_

_**En fin, te agradezco por ese review y por tus palabras. Espero también que te haya gustado este capítulo y que puedas mejorar en lo que es tú salud mental colega. Un saludo UwU**_

**Maestro jedi:**_** Lincoln no tendrá piedad ante la "competencia", sin importar como son, la edad, sus gustos, etc. Para él, no importa eso, si miras a sus amadas hermanas ya sea de buena o mala manera, ten por seguro que nada va a salir bien de eso. Un saludo**_

**Eso sería todo por mi parte. ¡Ah! Otra cosa que debo de informarles es que si todo sale bien comenzare a escribir mi próximo One-Shot con el cual estaré participando en los Wattlouders que espero de corazón sea de lo mejorcito que he escrito, ya que presiento que me va a costar hacerlo (Sin contar que debe de estar publicado como máximo el día 30, así que tengo mucho que hacer) x'D**

**Como sea, se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki.**

**Bye~**


End file.
